Rise of the NeoMoon
by Stargirlthewriter
Summary: Chibiusa, the Outers and the Astroid Senshi are in charge of Crystal Tokyo while a new threat called The Akumu attacks. Helios is having trouble contacting Chibiusa as a strange, new entity appears in her dreams...Complete, but may require minor editing.
1. A Little Introduction

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the charecters. I wish I did.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

_Helios's Introduction_

Ever since I left Outer Earth after the defeat of Nehelenia, Small Lady Serenity had to stay in the present time to defeat Queen Badiane. However, just as she had managed to pull off such a task, and just as she was returning to her home in the 30th century, Nehelenia was reawoken by the fallen golden senshi Galaxia. I tried to warn her of this upcoming doom, yet I was unable to contact her because Mamoru was in grave danger. The longer he remained under Nehelenia's influence, the harder it was to contact my Little Maiden because without Mamoru, Chibiusa was starting to fade away into a time paradox. After Nehelenia had mysteriously dissapeared again, and had became uncorrupted. 5 years after the sailor war between Galaxia, Chaos and the Sailor Senshi had passed, Endymion married Princess Serenity, 5 more years after that came the deep freeze, in which the earth lay dormant for centuries. Then Came NeoQueen Serenity who freed the earth, and at the birth of Small Lady Serenity, she created Crystal Tokyo. 15 years, and many months had passed from that day, Small Lady is now called Princess Lady Serenity. And now it's time for a new chapter to awaken. New Senshi to arise, and for a princess to accept her destiny and try to prevent the Akumu Dawn from rising to power. I am Helios, the High Priest and protector of Elusion. I'm about to help my Maiden again...Who was behind the release of the Akumu from Elusion? What's Kurounmo's motive? Why am I not able to contact Chibiusa through her dreams anymore? Doesn't matter. If something isn't done, what almost happened with Master Pharaoh 90 could happen once again.  
A new story is about to begin, and a new generation of Sailor Scouts are about to awaken.

Episode 1: A Little Introduction

_Chibiusa's PoV_

"Mama! Help!" called out a voice.  
"Who's...Who's calling out to me?" I asked  
"Mama! It's me! Yumetaira!" I blinked. _Mama?_  
I dashed over to who was calling, the cries only got more faint the closer I got...I began to worry I was headed for the wrong direction.  
The second I got there, I saw the most horrid sight of my life...  
There was this strange kid who appeared about 7 years old, she was on the ground, and had a big lash across her stomach...She had silver hair, and red eyes. I picked her up, gently.  
"Mama...Are you okay? Did the Akumu get you and Daddy too?" she asked. The girl had garnet eyes, and a cresant moon marking on her forehead, in the center of the marking was a small, red gem.  
"I'm fine, Yumetaira." I told her. Her hair was set in Odangos. Could she really be my daughter?  
"Listen...I need to warn you of something...I...I..." the blueish silver haired child's eyes quickly drooped and she lay limp in my arms. Crimson liquid formed a puddle below my feet, staining the grass.  
Soon, I felt a strange, sharp feeling whip my back, and I colapsed.  
"Usa! Yume! No!!!" Called a familiar, very masculine, but soft voice...I turned to the speaker, and I almost thought I heard a familiar...Almost too familiar neigh break the silence.  
_"Princess..."_ a voice whispered.  
_"Come on, wake up..."  
"Princess..."_  
Soon, the dream world around me blurred.  
"Huh...?" I opened my eyes to find Diana Staring over me.  
"Yes Diana?" I asked.  
"Wake up, Lady Serenity! You have visitors!" my cat chirped cheerfully.  
And so I crawled out of bed, and checked my long pink hair to see that it was more tangled than a jungle...So I grabbed my brush and tried to weed the troublesome knots out of my unruly hair.  
After it was finaly straight, I searched through my closet for something decent to wear for today.  
"Come on, Chibiusa, We don't have all day!" called Lady Haruka.  
I finaly grabbed a pair of jeans and a long, tan sweater, slipped on my clothes and followed Haruka and Diana outside.  
"Finaly, you're up, we thought you'd sleep all day." remarked Haruka's lover, Lady Michiru.  
"Greetings Kid!" called out a voice. It was a green haired woman a couple years older than me. "Remember me, from the Dead Moon Circus?"  
"And Me?" asked a Pink Haired Lady, one year older than me  
"And Me?" Asked a Red Haired Lady, about my age.  
"What about Palla?" Called a blue haired Lady who was younger than me.  
"These are the Astroid Senshi." Haruka told me. "They haven't awakened their Powers yet. It's up to you to awaken them."  
"How long has it been? Did you and that unicorn boy tie the knot yet?" asked CereCere.  
My face felt really warm. "No...I haven't seen him in years..." I replied.  
"Him?" asked Michiru  
I told Haruka and Michiru of my adventures with my childhood love, Helios and the enemies the Dead Moon Circus ommiting the details of my feelings for him, but Pallas filled them in on our romance.  
"Oooh! And he gave her a kiss goodbye!" she chimed, Haruka and Michiru smirked at that remark.  
"Oh I've heard of them!" called out a voice. It was Hotaru.  
"There was this evil queen who lived on this dark planet and she tried to take over the earth, but Queen Serenity the first sealed her away. It was rumored that she held a Pegasus boy who was the keeper of the Golden Crystal" Hotaru told us.  
"One day, there were these strange spider webs that covered the Hotel me and Haruka were staying at...There was a solar eclipse and these Lemures attacked me and Haruka..." explained Michiru.  
"And that's why me, Michiru and Setsuna returned to help." Haruka added.  
"Ah, so they didn't attack just Tokyo!" I exclaimed.  
Mom, Dad and the Inner Senshi were away visiting Planet Kinmoku...And Me, the guardian Cats, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru all had the Palace to ourselves  
This will get interesting!


	2. Dream in Danger! Chibiusa's New Power!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the charecters. I wish I did.

Chibiusa: Oh, for those who wonder what the 15-year old me looks like, picture the body of me from the episode when me and Usagi switched ages with Black Lady's hair.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 2:Dream is in Danger! Chibiusa's New Power!

_3rd Person PoV_

"My Maiden...Her Dream light...Is in danger..." murmered a soft, masculine voice.  
"Then why not go visit her?!" asked a mature, masculine voice.  
"Don't you think I've tried?" Replied the soft masculine voice. "I've been unable to contact my Maiden for some time now."  
"What, are you afraid she's found somebody else?" asked a feminine, but still obviously masculine voice.  
"No, of corse he isn't Fish Eye, who would resist a High Priest of Elusion?" snapped back another mature, masculine, but flambuoyant voice.  
"Oh Shut Up, Tigers Eye, doesn't he have vows to take?" replied the feminineish, but masculine voice.  
"Vows? No, no, you're thinking of Catholic Priests." replied the soft masculine voice. "I didn't have to take any 'vows', so yes, I could show affection for somebody."  
"Hah! See, Fish Eye? I was right!" replied the mature, masculine, but flambuoyant voice  
"Look, I need some peace and quiet so that I can concentrate on figguring out what's keeping me from visiting her in her dreams, so would the three of you kindly leave me alone?" the soft masculine voice replied slightly annoyed.  
"Yessir!" the other three voices replied at once.  
Then the Amazon Trio left that Temple in Elusion that night.

_After Chibiusa had Awoken...and the events of Episode 1..._

"Ah, Setsuna, come in." Haruka said, leading the Dark Green Haired Woman in.  
"Greetings, Lady Serenity." greeted Setsuna. "Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Diana, Luna, Artemis."  
"Hello Puu!" called Chibiusa.  
"Ah! Setsuna-mama!" Greeted Hotaru.  
Setsuna sat on the Couch next to Chibiusa, Diana and Hotaru.  
"I sense a new threat comming our way..." Setsuna started.  
"What kind of threat?" asked Chibiusa  
"I noticed it too." Hotaru replied. "This threat was once sealed away...Somehow it has Escaped..."  
Chibiusa gasped. _'Could this be any different from Nehelenia?'_

_Hours Later..._

Chibiusa Stared out the window of her room alone...  
_'I don't get it...Who was this Yumetaira? Was she really my daughter? Who was that mysterious man calling out for me? Why couldn't I save my daughter?'_  
Chibiusa sat there, deep in thought, when she noticed something outside her window.  
"Huh?"  
There was something attacking in the garden...It looked like a Doll-like creature...  
Chibiusa grabbed her Chibimoon Compact.  
_'Shit...I haven't used this in so many years...I wonder if it still even works...Especialy with the fact that it's been 5 years, and a millenium since I last had contact with Helios...Oh well, worth a try.'_  
"Moon Crisis! Make up!" she shouted, ribbons of pink energy and hearts swirled around her, changing her into SuperSailor Chibimoon.  
She dashed into the Garden, and the doll like horror glanced at the 15 year old Senshi.  
"Who an earth are you?" it asked.  
"Hey, you! Did you know that tresspassing is against the laws? Or are you new to Crystal Tokyo?" Chibimoon shouted.  
"I asked who you were, not for a riot act read." sneered the doll like horror.  
Chibimoon mimicked the motions the old Sailor Moon used to do whilst she spoke..."For love and Justice...I am one of the many pretty sailor suited soldiers! I am Sailor ChibiMoon! And in the name of Crystal Tokyo, I shall punish you!"  
"Hahaha...Do you know who I am, little girl?" replied the Akumu.  
"Little girl?!" objected Chibimoon "I'm 15, idiot!"  
"I am Akumu Doruko! The China Doll of Nightmares!" called the doll.  
"Aku...Akumu?" Chibimoon asked silently to herself.  
The doll's head wound around in a full 360 degree angle. "That's right! Now I'm free from Elusion, and that goody two shoes of a High Priest can't capture me again!"  
"High...Priest?" Chibimoon gasped. _'No...Did she mean...?'_  
Suddenly, Chibiusa was thrown back into a tree.  
"Aaaahhh!"  
"Princess!" Called a voice.  
"Neptune Planet Pow-"  
"Uranus Planet Pow-"  
"Ahhh!!"  
Both Haruka and Michiru were thrown back into the wall behind them, their henshin sticks knocked out of their hands, both Haruka and Michiru were out cold.  
Chibiusa was still consious, yet still on the cold grass below.  
_'I...I have to call for help...But...Will he remember me? Will he be there?'_  
Chibimoon stood, then kneeled down.  
_"Please Pegasus...Wherever you are...I need your help...I don't know how...But there's this strange 'Akumu' creature here...If you can hear me, if you can still remember me...I need your help..."_  
The Crystal Carillon instantly appeared by Chibiusa's side  
_'Did it work...?'_  
Chibiusa held up the Carillon.  
_"Twinkle..._Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!"  
Her hand was shot, the Crystal Carillon flew out of her hand...

_Meenwhile, in Elusion._

Helios was standing by the Stallion Reve...Listening to his Maiden's prayers...  
"I'm here for you Maiden..." he murmered...  
Then...The Stalion Reve shattered.  
Helios glanced at all the pieces, instantly knowing what happened.  
In his eyes, a look of pure worry, of pure fear took over.  
_'That's not good...'_ were the first words to pass his mind.  
"No...No...No...No...By destroying the Carillon, that instantly destroyed the remaining way left to contact Chibiusa with..." Helios's expresion gloomed over. "Maiden..."  
He prayed deep within his heart. _'If you can hear me, Maiden...If you can hear me in any way at all...Please...Contact me somehow...Some way...Please let me know you're okay...'_

_Back With Chibiusa..._

"Nooooo!!!" Chibimoon shouted in anguish.  
She was pinned down to the tree...  
"Hahahaha, can't contact the son of Ivictus now, can you?" replied the Akumu  
Then she bit into Chibimoon's broach, breaking it, causing her to detransform...  
She screamed in pain, bare, only ribbons covering her...Untill she felt the baggy tan sweater and the jeans wrapped around her body...  
The Akumu let go, Chibiusa fell to her knees.  
"No...No...No..." she muttered.  
"Now I kindly ask you to die..." the Akumu said, her arm changed into a cannon and she aimed for Chibiusa...  
In an instant...However...Something sent her a message telepathicaly.  
_"If you can hear me, Maiden...If you can hear me in any way at all...Please...Contact me somehow...Some way...Please let me know you're okay..."  
'Helios...'_  
She burst into tears. "How am I going to contact you?!"  
The Akumu charged up her attack... "Any last words before your ass becomes grass?"  
There was a slight, warm not even a glow, but a strange...illumination in Chibiusa's hands.  
"Peruru's flute!" she whispered.  
She stood...  
And placed the flute to her lips.  
_'Helios...If you can hear me...Guide me, somehow...'_  
She started to play a special tune...The sweet dream melody...  
And a glow formated around her Chibimoon Contact...  
_"Simply shout 'Moon Eclipse, Make Up!' and you will finaly awaken your powers as Sailor NeoMoon...I wish I could come to you in person...But I am unable to at this point...Good Luck...And by the way, your skills with a flute are amazing."_  
Chibiusa gasped...  
The Compact looked the same, it was still heart shaped, only it grew a little larger, and a silver cross pattern formed across the broach, in the center, a pink circle formed with the moon kingdom symbol surrounding it. The top looked like the top design was still the same.  
She held it up, this time carefull.  
_"Moon Eclipse, Make up!"_ she shouted as ribbons surrounded her body. Pink light encircled her, forming ribbons that covered her body when her transformation was over she still looked the same as Super Sailor Chibimoon(only of corse, she's 15, not 10.), except that the border arround her skirt went from red to magenta then to pink on the very end, and the back bow had enlarged and was almost transparent.  
"What?! How did you..." The Akumu was thrown off guard, her attack stopped.  
Sailor NeoMoon was in a panic.  
"What am I to do? Wait...Words are floating to my heart..." she murmered...  
Words echoed through her mind, begging her to say them...  
"Pink...Pink Moon Staff!" she called. A long staff appeared in her hands, the staff was about as long as Eternal Sailor Moon's Final Tiare, it was a long, silver rod, with a thick pink coil wrapped around it, Which broke off into a claw-like setting, holding a pink, crystaline heart that looked no bigger than the heart design in Chibimoon's old Pink Moon Stick.  
Butterflies in the wind blew past Chibiusa, as she pulled her Staff towords her...  
She held the staff out, holding on, close to the top...And then she called forth her strength and shouted _"Pink Moon...Unearthly Beauty!"_  
"No...This can't beee!!!" shouted the Doll, as it was assulted with pink light..."Knockout!" it screamed...  
Then it faded away...Leaving only a small china doll behind...  
Haruka and Michiru awoke to the pink light...  
"She has awoken..." Muttered Haruka...  
"The Next Messiah..." Finished Michiru.  
A Fairy was watching from above...It was Peruru...  
"The Maiden of Dreams..." Peruru muttered.

_In Elusion..._

Helios stared up at the Dream Light that had been restored.  
"I knew you could do it, my little Maiden..." he murmered.  
_'I wish I could see you now...'_


	3. In Soviet Nightmareland

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the charecters. I wish I did.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 3:In Soviet Nightmareland, Sailor Vesta Punishes YOU!

_3rd Person PoV_

She saw Blackness all around her...There was a light at the end of the tunnel...  
Chibiusa ran straight for that light...At the end...She saw a 5 year old version of herself, playing with her old toy...Luna P...  
"Hehehehe! Come on Luna P!" she giggled. "Wow, I wish Puu was here!"  
Chibiusa felt her heart warm as she glanced at her younger self...  
"I wish I can be a Lady, just like Mama!" she mused.  
Just then, a cloaked figgure walked up to the preschool age Chibiusa.  
It was Wiseman.  
_"I can grant you that wish..."_ he replied. _"All you have to do, is pledge your loyalty to me..."_  
The 5 year old gasped. "Really? Okay! I'll pledge my loyalty to you! What ever that means!" the 5 year old giggled.  
"Don't do it!" the older Chibiusa exclaimed.  
Before her eyes, the younger version of herself changed into Black Lady...  
"Now I get to destroy stuff! Wheee!" she exclaimed.  
All Chibiusa saw was Crystal Tokyo burning to the ground, before she found out she was in her room once again.  
Her breath could only come to her in quick bursts...  
She climbed out of bed, only to hear a soft..."Oh...Lady Serenity...What are you doing up so late?" it was her kitten, Diana.  
"Diana...I had a terrible nightmare..." Chibiusa replied.  
"Oh? Would you tell me about it?" she asked  
"Remember when I told you about Black Lady?" asked Chibiusa  
"You had a nightmare about her?" asked Diana.  
Chibiusa explained the nightmare as best as she could to Diana.  
"Don't worry about it, it was only a mistake you made when you were younger, and in any case, nightmares can't hurt you..." Diana advised  
"I know...It's just that...What if she were to come back?" asked Chibiusa.  
"Don't worry about it for now, you should get some sleep while you can..." Diana told her.  
"Y...Yeah...Thanks Diana, for your Advice."  
Then Chibiusa fell back asleep...

_That Morning_

"I wonder if Chibiusa is going to be okay..." Murmered the grey little cat in concern...  
"Hello Diana!" called out a voice.  
Diana gazed upwards to see a certian silver haired fairy float down.  
"Oh, greetings Peruru!" replied Diana.  
"Did you hear that melody yesterday?" asked Peruru  
"Yeah...It was amazing...I wonder what it was?" Diana replied.  
"Actualy...That melody came from Chibiusa." replied Peruru  
"Eh? How did she..." Diana was confused, but then she recalled the flute Peruru gave her years ago...

_Meenwhile..._  
In a building called "Denwa-ya" A voice is heard, cackling...  
"They think they had seen the last of me...Beryl thought that she had kept me in a deep sleep forever, eh? Well, I'm alive...Wherever I am...And I need to get revenge on those Sailor Senshi somehow...Especialy Sailor Moon."  
It...Was Jediete, former head general of Queen Beryl's court. He had been sent to gather energy for Metalia, and later to defeat Sailor Moon, but despite his efforts, and the knowledge of Sailor Moon's idenity he had failed numourous times and had been sentanced to an Eternal Sleep...Or so Beryl thought...  
Jediete glanced around his new surroundings. "A Celphone business? It'll work...For now..."  
He held up his hand to summon his newest Akumu. "Akumu Staff! Come out."  
A group of zombie like humanoids rose from the ground...They looked just like ordinary humans except that their eyes all had a blank look to them, they had no pupils for they were completely a deathly white. Their skin temperature was below zero so there was a rather...Chilly feeling sinking through the building...  
"Akumu Serunofon!" they all chanted "Business of Nightmares!" chanted all of them.  
"Quiet down!!" boomed Jedeite  
"You all were released from that pretty pony zone for a reason...Now quiet down!" he shouted again  
"I am your new ruler, Master Jedeite. They think they had seen the last of me...Beryl thought that she had kept me in a deep sleep forever, eh? Well, I'm alive...Wherever I am...And I need to get revenge on those Sailor Senshi somehow...Especialy Sailor Moon." he cackled. "Akumu Hizoku! Akumu Banpaia! Akumu Kitsunami! Come out!"  
"Yes, master." three silhouetted horrors came out of the Shadows.  
"I'm only say this once. Flush out Sailor Moon and her location."  
"Yes Master." replied the three Akumu in a monotone...

_Back at the Palace..._

"There has been some recent attacks in Crystal Tokyo" Luna told the 9 Soldiers at the table..."Well, we might not be so sure weather these are really the 4 lost astroid senshi from long ago, so one of you will have to be a test subject...Anyone want to step forward?"  
"I'll do it. It's been years since I last did something other than switch random objects with fruits." Vesta raised her hand as she said that. "Besides, being a sailor senshi must be much better than helping two old hags torture a defenseless unicorn man."  
"There's been a vampire attack in Crystal Tokyo recently..." Setsuna told the others. "Vesta, you will be sent to take care of the vampire"  
"Oh, goody, what am I suposed to do? If you haven't noticed, I don't have any powers." Vesta replied.  
Luna did a backflip, revealing the Ring of Vesta. "There you go." she replied.  
"Just say 'Vesta Astral Power' while wearing the ring, and your powers will activate." the black cat replied.  
"Chibiusa, you'll be sent with Vesta." Artemis told the sugar pink princess.  
"Alright" Chibiusa replied.

Vesta and Chibiusa were sent Downtown to seek out the Akumu...  
A batlike creature swooped down at them...  
"Akumu Banpaia! Vampire of Nightmares! at your service."  
"Time to henshin!" Chibiusa replied.  
Vesta was filled with uncertianness..."Okay...Er..."  
Vesta took the ring out, and slipped it on her finger, her hand above her forehead.  
_"Vesta Astral Power, Make Up!"_ she shouts.  
Chibiusa grabbed her compact.  
_"Moon Eclipse, Make up!"_ she shouted at the same time.  
The vampire swooped at them again.  
"So, you think you can defeat me, just because you changed your clothes?"  
Vesta was simply annoyed and nothing else. "You think you can scare me just because you look like a dracula wannabe?"  
"For love and Justice...The pretty sailor suited soldiers! I am Sailor NeoMoon! And in the name of Crystal Tokyo, I shall punish you!"  
"What She said! However, I am Sailor Vesta! And in the name of the Astroid Vesta, I shall...Do...Not...Good...Things to you!"  
Chibiusa glanced at Vesta and chuckled slightly.  
Vesta glared. "Hey, it's been a milenium and 5 years since I last had a battle, give me a break!"   
"No, I was about to say, close enough" Chibiusa told her fiery tempered friend.  
A torch appeared in Vesta's hand...  
_"Vesta Hearthen Torch!" _  
She blew the torch flamses at the Akumu and they quickly engulfed the Akumu  
"Aaaaahhh!!! Hot! Hot! Hot! Carefull with that! No need to start unnessecary fires." replied the Vampire like horror.  
"Wouldn't you be burning up anyway? You're in broad daylight." remarked Sailor Vesta.  
"Oooooooooowwwwwwww!!!" screamed the Akumu  
"Sailor NeoMoon, kindly do the honors." Vesta told her comrade.  
"Oh, right!" replied the pink senshi.  
_"Pink Moon Unearthly Beauty!"_ she called.  
"Knockout!" screamed the Akumu as it faded away, leaving behind a frightened bat.  
"Heh. Being a senshi is simpler than I thought" remarked Vesta.  
"Trust me...It gets harder." remarked NeoMoon.


	4. Hello Sailor Pallas

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the charecters. I wish I did.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 4: Hello Sailor Pallas!

_3rd Person PoV_

"Eh? Really? So it was that easy?" asked an enthusiastic Pallas as she was trembling in excitement as Chibiusa told her the story of how she and Vesta destroyed Akumu Banpaia, with Vesta's added commentary.  
"I still don't get why that was so easy...Normaly, creatures are much harder to fight" remarked Chibiusa.  
"Then again, you've delt with our old Lemures..." remarked Vesta with a wink. "You were so cute as Chibimoon, those little hearts..." she laughed.  
Chibiusa's face became a bright shade of rose. "Sh...Shut up! I was 10!!"  
Pallas and Vesta roared with laughter at that remark.  
"Hey, Do you want to be a Sailor Senshi, or not, Pallas?" retorted Chibiusa  
"Ah...Pallas is sorry..." Pallas replied  
"You still were cute as Chibimoon" Vesta shot back playfully.  
"Now, how is Pallas going to be a Sailor Senshi?" asked Pallas.  
Diana nudged over a ring to Pallas. "Just shout 'Pallas Astral Power, Make up!' and your powers will activate"  
"Wow! That's cool! Pallas wonders what powers Pallas will have..." Pallas grinned as she said that.  
The very image of Pallas wearing a Sailor Fuku came through her mind...She was holding up a wand, similar to Chibimoon's Pink Sugar Stick...And she imagined shouting "Pallas Bubble Gum, Cutie Attack!".  
And a shady figgure's head popping off.  
Pallas giggled, and Luna came into the room.  
"There's been another attack!"  
Pallas came back to reality, and Chibiusa turned to the two girls. "Ready you three?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." replied Vesta  
"Pallas is Ready too!" she cheered.

And then the Trio headed downtown to where Luna said the attack was located at.  
"Okay...Pallas, you remember the words?" asked Chibiusa.  
Pallas Nodded, and held up her Ring of Pallas.  
_"Pallas Astral Power! Make up!"_ she shouted.  
_"Vesta Astral Power! Make up!"_ cried Vesta  
_"Moon Eclipse, Make Up!"_ called Chibiusa  
The three henshined and found the Akumu.  
"Akumu Hizoku! Bandit of Nightmares!" shouted the creature, which had a gun in it's hand.  
The Akumu was attacking a citizen, he looked just like the boy Chibiusa met in the past who did his 'Elephant boy' routine.  
"Aaaaahhh!!" The boy yelped.  
The Akumu threw a knife that was just centimeters from impaling the innocent citizen's head when 3 gallant voices swept the air.  
"Hold it right there!"  
The Akumu turned.  
"Attacking innocent citizens, hm? Tsk Tsk, so cliche'." remarked Vesta. "I am Sailor Vesta!"  
"I am Sailor Pallas!" Cheered Pallas.  
"And I am Sailor NeoMoon!" Announced NeoMoon. "For love and Justice...We are many pretty sailor suited soldiers! In the Name of the Moon..."  
"In the Name of Vesta" Added Vesta.  
"And in the Name of Pallas." giggled Pallas  
"We shall punish you!" the trio all announced.  
"Oh really?" replied the Akumu. "Catch!" The Akumu threw a knife at Pallas.  
Pallas Dodged, but the knife swinged back, and followed her.  
Pallas ran...  
"Ahhhh!!! What does Pallas do?! What does Pallas doo?!" she cried out...  
She stopped.  
_'Wait...Why do I know what to do all of a sudden?'_ she asked.  
She held up her hand just as the knife was closing in for the kill.  
_"Pallas Freezing Owl!"_ she shouted.  
The knife was frozen in a block of Ice, and it fell to her feet.  
"Cool!" she exclaimed.  
"Great Pallas, you've discovered your powers!" replied NeoMoon  
Pallas Noticed that a plethora of flying knives were gaiting on Vesta and NeoMoon  
"Now would you please help us?!" snapped Vesta.  
"Oh...Right! Sorry!"  
She held her hand towords the flock of knives.  
_"Pallas Freezing Owl!"_ she shouted.  
All the Knives came to a halt and all rained down at their feet.  
"Oh, you've dispatched the Air force? Well let's see how you handle this!" shouted the Akumu, taking out another gun.  
"Come on, Dance for me!" and the horrid creature fired multiple shots at the blue haired senshi, causing her to dance about.  
"Ahhh! Ahh! Help me!!" she shouted.  
_"Vesta Hearthen Torch!"_  
The Akumu was scorched, but his attack ceased.  
"Okay, NeoMoon!" shouted Pallas  
"Right!" replied the pink senshi, taking out her staff  
_"Pink Moon Unearthly Beauty!"_ she shouted.  
The Akumu got blasted with hot pink light, and before it faded away it shouted "Knockout!"  
The three of them Dehenshined out of sight and then went to free the boy.  
"There you go." Chibiusa replied, undoing the knives pinning the boy down  
"Yes, thank you" he replied before running off.  
"So, it is more chalenging..." Vesta replied. "It's kind of fun."  
"Yeah!" Pallas Exclaimed  
"Oh dear...We're in for a loooooooong day, aren't we?" muttered Chibiusa in disgust at her new friends lack of seriousness.


	5. Another Nightmare, the Past of the cats

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Toei, their works are not to be used by others as a means of profit.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 5: Another Strange Nightmare! The Past of Luna and Artemis!

_Diana's PoV_

For as long as I can remember, I've been a cat all my life...

Mom and Dad never told me of how they met, or why we guarded the Sailor Senshi.

Not that I didn't mind.

But.

It would be nice to know...

How it all started.

Why the three of us are the only three talking moon-kitties around.

And why the only one I had an intrest in was somebody who wasn't even a CAT!

He's actualy, a fairy.

He has a little crush on Chibiusa...But Chibiusa pines for her Prince, that Pegasus.

And my fairy is still JELOUS!

Jeez, you'd think he'd take a hint every time he spies on her in her sleep and all he hears is her crying softly in her sleep...

Or maybe it's Helios who's trying to harm the princess in her sleep.

...Nah. He wouldn't do that.

The fairy's name is Peruru.

And I've liked him for a long time.

Damn it...What would he see in a cat?

_Chibiusa's PoV_

It was a cold winter day...

All around me...I saw death...

One person, struggling to stay alive...

An old woman...Who?

_"You..." _she sneered.

"Me?" I mouthed.

_"You did this...You brought this..."_

I glanced all around me and saw nothing but gloomy black skies above me...The snow was bloodstained...

Where WAS I, exactly?

I reconised a couple things...There was...A destroyed temple right down the hill...

_"That fool of a unicorn-boy thought you could be trusted...Shame on him, shame on you."_

There was the foul stench in the air...Brimstone? No...Gunpowder...

_"All you bring is death and destruction...You shouldn't have listened to Wiseman...If you hadn't...We would all still be alive, now wouldn't we?"_

No...No no!! That's not true at all!

My face felt very wet...I was crying...I had to find Helios to see if he was still alive!

I ran down the hill, the old woman shouting profanities at me...

I finaly came to the temple...

And...

It was almost as if what I had saw before...Was an illusion.

Wait, where exactly was I?

Elusion?

...I blinked and looked around.

"Helios, where are you?" I asked.

Silence.

"Helios!" I called out

More Silence.

Damn it. Why wasn't he answering me?

Was it because I've completed my dream?

I called out again "Helios!!"

...Nothing!

Why...Why wouldn't he come?

I felt like crying once more...

_'Mai...Maiden...Why are you crying...?'_

My heart skipped a beat.

Was he...?

I glanced around...

But nobody was there...

_'Where...Are you?'_

I saw nothing...I heard nothing...

I woke up...

The window burst open, letting the cold winds in.

All I could do was cry.

_Meenwhile...Elsewhere..._

_3rd Person PoV_

"Ah, I see." Hotaru mused. "You really like somebody, and yet you're not so sure if they like you back, hm, Peruru?"

Peruru nodded. "You're her best friend, does she talk about me? what does she say?"

"Oh, you're talking about Chibiusa?" Hotaru seemed surprised, but she quietly answered with. "Well...Peruru...She does talk about you...But..."

"But?" he asked.

"Chibiusa likes you as merely a friend." Hotaru said.

"But if it makes you feel better...There is one other person who likes you."

The Sugar fairy blinked at that statement.

_'One other person...? But who?'_

_Back with Diana..._

"So mom, dad, what did you need to see me about?" asked the grey cat in a slightly worried tone.

"It's about Kurounmo's curse." Luna replied glumly.

"Kurounmo's curse? What's that?" asked Diana.

"It's the curse that changed your mother and I into cats...And would have made you a full cat too..." Artemis told his daughter in a sad tone.

"You see, a long time ago, on the Planet Mau, me and your father had encountered a gorgon by the name of Kurounmo." Luna began "Kurounmo Had tried to get us to help out the Akumu Dawn, but we refused, and he put a curse upon us both.

"So we left for the Moon as refugees...Queen Serenity I could only do so much with the curse...And in order to hide, she changed us into cats..." Artemis continued.

"If you don't have your first kiss by the time you're 16...You'll be a cat forever." Luna told her daughter. "You're birthday is one month from now...And under the full moon, your true love can wish you human."

"But the Full Moon is tonight!" exclaimed Diana

"Then you'd better hurry and find the one you're supposed to kiss." Artemis replied, slightly in a disgusted tone.

Diana simply nodded and left.

_Back with Chibiusa..._

Chibiusa dried her tears and continued to sit up in the bed.

"What a strange nightmare..." she mused.

She glanced up at the ceeling. "Did I really cause harm to him?" she asked.

Chibiusa ultimately decided that she needed sleep and decided to lay back down in bed.

One hour passed. Nothing.

Chibiusa groaned, realising she'd have some trouble sleeping tonight.

_Back with Diana and Peruru just below Chibiusa's Room_

"Isn't it a lovely night tonight, Peruru?" asked Diana.

"Yes...It is..." The Sugar fairy replied.

"It's...Nice to see you, Peruru..." Diana softly told her crush.

Peruru blushed slightly at those words.

"It's nice to see you too..." he replied. "...Hey...May I ask you something?"

"Yes?" the cat perked up.

"Well...Since you're able to talk...I have to ask...Are you really human?" Peruru asked.

Diana frowned. "I...I don't really know...But I wish I was."

"I wish you were too..." Peruru mused aloud.

Suddenly...Under the moonlight, Diana's form began to change...


	6. Tales of the Quartet part 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Toei, their works are not to be used by others as a means of profit.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 6- The Tales of the Quartet part 1

_The Tale of Vesta._

That morning, Vesta rose from her bed, she glanced out the window.

"Damn it, morning already?" she said aloud. "Oh well, might as well train."

Vesta yawned lightly. "You know...Being a Sailor Senshi a a lot better than serving some old hag trying to capture a horse..."

The red-haired senshi then got dressed, grabbed her henshin ring, then headed downstairs...

_'I doubt anyone's up at this hour yet...'_

Secretly, the fiesty redhead peaked into Chibiusa's room to find her fast asleep...

_"What...Do you want from me??" _whispered the pink haired princess as she slumbered.

Vesta smirked and left the room.

_'He'll save her.'_

Vesta came to the door and noticed how nice of a day it was outside.

"Huh...Maybe I can go for a walk then..." she mused.

Vesta finaly made it to the tokyo park and sat on a bench to think.

_'Hey...This looks familiar from somewhere...But where, exactly?'_

Suddenly, a bunny hopped alongside the redhead's feet.

"Hm?" she glanced at the white rabbit.

Curious, the Senshi of fire followed the rabbit.

"Where are you going, you little bunny?" she asked.

The bunny paniced as it saw Vesta and scampered away, curious, Vesta followed.

When the rabbit stopped, Vesta noticed that the rabbit came home to a family of baby bunnies.

"Awwww..." Vesta smiled, for she always had a soft spot for animals, even in her days when she worked for the Dead Moon Circus.

A Hawk soared through and scooped up the mother...

"Hey!" Called Vesta.

She realised the bunnies were hungry, and without the mother, they would soon die.

The redheaded senshi thought a while and got an idea at once.

She pulled off her sweater and scooped the rabbits into the cloth, then headed off for the Animal Shelter instantly.

But as she was racing through the streets of downtown Tokyo, an Akumu decided to attack.

"Akumu Usagimomoko! Rabbit of Nightmares!"

Vesta stopped. "No time to get the pinky albino girl out here...But what about the rabbits?"

She set the bundle of sleeping bunnies down and grabbed her henshin ring.

"I'll have to improvise" she remarked.

_"Vesta Astral Power! Make up!"_

The Akumu struck back by using these...Strange orange and green daggars...

Vesta rapidly dodged.

_"Vesta Hearthen Torch!" _she called, then the daggars lit aflame and appeared like they were cooking.

"Carrots?" Vesta blinked she was too distracted to notice the second round of projectile carrots soaring right at her...She was pinned to the wall of Denwa-ya.

"Oh great..." Vesta groaned.

But, her fuzzy little friends came straight to her rescue and started nibbling on the carrots.

As she was free, she knelt down and said "Hey, thank you."

And she turned to the Akumu that now stood worried.

_"Vesta Hearthen Torch!" _Vesta cried again, this time smoldering the Akumu untill it spontaniously cumbusted.

"Heh." Vesta smirked, then turned to the bunnies to make sure they were okay. "Are you all okay?"

The bunnies simply looked up at her innocently, but they appeared unharmed.

Vesta picked up the bunnies and dehenshined and started to leave for the Animal Shelter...But before she did, she glanced at Denwa-ya.

"Huh...That place looks awefuly spooky..."

_The Tale of Pallas_

Later in the day, Pallas was helping Diana out with lunch.

"Pallas thinks we should have Onigiri for lunch" she told the catlike human.

"Eh...I'd preffer Cream Stew." Diana replied.

"What about Noodles?" asked Pallas

"That works too." Diana replied.

"So...Pallas wants to know how you suddenly became human. Could you tell Pallas?" Pallas asked the nekohuman.

"Let's just say..." Diana blushed. "I found my true love..."

Pallas blinked. "Who?"

"...A secret." Diana told Pallas.

"Is it another kitty?" teased the blue haired senshi.

Diana flushed. "No! Not at all...He's...A human...in a way...He can fly..."

"But isn't that Pegasus Chibiusa's crush?" asked Pallas.

"NO!" Screamed Diana. "That Pegasus is cute and all, but Chibiusa loves him, and I don't know him very well at all...But...The one I like is living with us outside our dreams...He's a cute fairy with pearl hair...His name...Is..."

Diana leaned in and whispered in Pallas's ear _"Peruru."_

Pallas's eyes widened in shock...She was silent for a while, but amazed.

"Wow." she said, her jaw had dropped wide open. "Just...Wow."

Diana blushed. "Okay...Did it suddenly just get warmer in here?"

"Diana is embarrassed." Pallas giggled at Diana, who's cheeks were now the coloration of a ripe tomato.

Pallas got serious, which, was indeed a rare thing for her, being the most childish of the Amazon Quartet.

"Pallas thinks Diana should tell Peruru." she told her.

"I know I should...But what if he doesn't like me back?" asked Diana. "Besides...It's Mau tradition to let the guy make the first move."

Pallas frowned. "Mau? what's that?"

Diana replied with "My parents homeplanet..."

"Well, Pallas and Diana are not on Mau now, so it's okay for Diana to make the first move!" explained Pallas.

"Well...Yeah...But.." Diana stuttered.

"But...?" Pallas persisted.

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" she asked.

"Peruru will like Diana!" Pallas exclaimed. "What's not to like?"

Diana thought for a moment. "Perhaps you're right, Pallas..."

"Of corse Pallas is right!" the blue haired senshi finished.

The two of them realised that as they were chattering about, that they were wandering outside the kitchen into the kitty room...There they found a strange carpet.

Pallas blinked. "There's a funny pattern on this carpet."

_The Tale of Juno_

_'So what if I don't have my henshin ring? I can handle myself!'_

Juno nearly laughed aloud at that, but in order to keep people from giving her wierd looks, she kept on walking.

After an hour, the Green Haired Senshi was wandering about town, looking for a certian somebody...

"Huh...I wonder if the kid is still alive somewhere..." she mused quietly...Her eyes darted about the empty streets.

"Hey...Do I know you?" asked a voice.

Juno spun around.

There stood the 'kid' she was searching for...Kyuusuke Sarashina, along with his wife, Momoko.

"I know you too!" Juno shouted pointing at Momoko.

"Yeah!" Momoko replied. "Aren't you one of the girls that moved in a month before Chibiusa...er...'moved away'?"

"Yeah...It's a shame, I never did got to know the pinkey albino girl." replied the green haired girl.

"I never did understand why Chibiusa never told us she was a princess from the future." replied Momoko's Husband.

"Eh?" Juno blinked. _'Oh! So they DO know!'_

"Well, she wasn't allowed to give out that idenity..." Juno explained. "Because if she did...Wouldn't her enimies come find and hurt her friends?"

"I've had multiple dreams where I've gotten attacked..." replied the purple haired lady.

"Yeah...So did I..." the green haired athlete said.

The young couple exchanged glances with each other...

"Did all those dreams actualy happen?" they asked

"Probably." Juno lied. "I've had a dream where I was with my 3 other friends and we were tangled in a spider's cocoon and we were having our energy drained...And another dream where Chibiusa was wearing a strange, pink school fukulike outfit just like Sailor Moon's! She was running through fire to save a winged unicorn!"

The green haired senshi laughed it all off with "Kind of stupid, now that you think of it. Isn't it?"

Momoko and Kyuusuke joined in on her laughter.

"Why would she save a dumb unicorn? Lemme guess, was it pink and sparkly?" asked Kyuusuke, which got a quick, and well deserved bop on the head.

"Shut up, dear. You're still as immature as you always were." Momoko replied. "And I think it was ebony! And the horn was a silvery pearl color!"

Kyuusuke laughed. "Look who's calling who immature!"

"Shut up!" the purple haired lady blushed.

"I love you too." Momoko's husband said.

"And by the way, you both were wrong, it was pure white with a golden horn." Juno explained. _'I should know, I've seen said unicorn multiple times, and the old hag has given many lectures about him...'_

The two just stared at her. "How...How long ago was this dream?"

"I don't know." Juno replied. "But I'll never forget it."

After long hours of talking to her old classmates, they recalled all sorts of strange things that happened after Chibiusa left.

Like the appearance of the Three Lights...

The sight of 8 Sailor-fuku clad women, a naked angel and a prince in the sky...

And then 10 years of normalcy...

...Untill there was a deep freeze and then the next thing everybody knows is that a beautiful Blonde Woman who resembled Sailor Moon said that she saved the planet, and covered the lands with crystal, offering everybody to be purified.

And the Next Day, she announced the birth of Chibiusa.

"So...How is the Princess doing?" asked Momoko. "I wanna meet Chibiusa soon and talk to her...I haven't seen her in so long!"

"She's doing alright...Still waiting for her..." Juno snickered lightly, but managed to say what she was about to say. "Her little prince."

"I figured she'd have somebody by now." Kyuusuke sneered, his voice overtoned with a slight jelousy.

"By the way...Uh...Our Boss told us to give this to a miss...'Tsukino, Usagi'..." Momoko replied.

"The pinky, albino girl, or her mother?" Juno asked.

"I dunno...I think Chibiusa." Kyuusuke replied.

Juno took the letter and looked at the envelope.

"To a miss, Tsukino, Usagi...From...Jedeite." Juno read. "Eh, it's probably from some cocky suitor...But I'll give it to her anyways."

"By the way.." Momoko asked.

"Yes?" replied Juno

"How is it that you don't look any different?" asked the purple haired lady.

"Uh...I work out?" Juno replied nervously.

_The Tale of Ceres_

The senshi of nature walked out into the gardens...

_'Pallas and Vesta have their henshin rings already...Juno said she could handle herself without the ring...And so could I...Maybe.'_

Ceres always spent time in the gardens, for plantlife was always fascinating to her.

Although she had a snobby outside, in truth, she was insecure.

Snobby.

Vain.

Self-Centered.

Dishonest.

That's what her sisters called her, but yet, she wasn't like that at all.

Oh, how she wished she could reach out and for once not be so snobby.

_'In truth...I didn't want to hurt the Amazon Trio...I actualy though Hawks Eye was kinda cute...'_

She sat on the bench and began to softly sob to herself... _'I am so sorry for allowing Pallas to kill them...If only I could see Hawks Eye again...One more time, even if he was mad at me.'_

The flower girl left the gardens through the backgate and wandered to the sidewalk, through town...To the exact same place that Pallas sent her minion too.

"I think this is the spot..." she mused.

She sadly sat on the street corner nearby and began to cry...

_Flashback_

"PallaPalla, what are you doing?" asked CereCere

"Oh? PallaPalla is preparing the Remliss for when we kill the Amazon Trio." her younger sister replied.

"We have to...KILL them?!" CereCere asked, in a shocked untertone.

"What does it matter to you?! Those 3 are morons who don't know what they're doing." VesVes told her older friend.

"Well..." CereCere replied...

_Later..._

CereCere spied on the Trio with her Amazon Stone and cringed when she witnessed Usagi's dream mirror shatter.

_'Ooooh...That's GOTTA hurt!'_

Then when she saw Hawks Eye get shot right in the chest, she put away the Amazon Stone, not wanting to see more.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"No..." she whispered slightly...

_End Flashback_

"Damn that old hag! Damn her!" she whispered.

She held in her hands, a single rose...

_"Hawks Eye...Wherever you are...I wish you would forgive me...Please..." _she prayed within her heart, then setting the rose down...

_"Neiiiiiiiiighhhhh!!!"_

Ceres looked up above her to find Pegasus soaring toword the Palace.

"What...The..."


	7. Chibiusa's New Pen!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the charecters. I wish I did.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Author's Note: This takes place the same day of chapter 6, this is all happening durring Juno's Story and Ceres's story

Episode 7: Chibiusa's New Pen! Helios Wishes to Find his Maiden

_3rd Person PoV_

Chibiusa was just putting the dishes away from lunch...Oddly enough, she didn't see Diana or Pallas down...Pluto had mentioned earlier that Pallas and Diana were investigating something...

Diana soon poked her head into the room.

"Chibiusa! Mama would like to see you!"

"Hm?" Chibiusa spun around to face Diana at those words, her eyes filled with shock as she saw Diana in her new human form

Chibiusa squeaked out a simple "Di...Diana?"

Diana smiled in amusement from her best friend's reaction to her new form.

"Yes, it's me." she replied simply.

_Flashback_

"It's...Nice to see you, Peruru..." Diana softly told her crush.

Peruru blushed slightly at those words.

"It's nice to see you too..." he replied. "...Hey...May I ask you something?"

"Yes?" the cat perked up.

"Well...Since you're able to talk...I have to ask...Are you really human?" Peruru asked.

Diana frowned. "I...I don't really know...But I wish I was."

"I wish you were too..." Peruru mused aloud.

Suddenly...Under the moonlight, Diana's form began to change...

Peruru covered his eyes as the light filled the night...And when the light cleared, he gasped at Diana's new form.

"Diana?!"

Diana smiled.

"Yes, Peruru?"

_End Flashback_

To answer the Princess's question, for now, all Diana decided to say was "Long story."

Chibiusa gave her friend a wierd look, but then decided to ask her next question "Alright then...Where's Luna, and why does she need to see me?"

Diana motioned for Chibiusa to follow her, and the two of them went to the next room. There, Luna sat on the kitchen table, she acknowledged her daughter and Chibiusa with a nod as they walked in and both took a seat

"You called for me, Luna?"

The wise black cat looked at the princess and thought a while "You seem more responsible than your mother...And I think it's about time that I gave you this..."

Luna took to the air, her body arched backwards, summoning the Disguise Pen. She landed perfectly on the table and the pen landed in the Princess's hands

"This used to be your mother's pen...When you need to, hold it into the air and shout 'Moon Power! Change me into...' and whatever you need to change into, then shout 'Ni nare!'...Bear in mind that this pen should be used for true emergencies only."

The pink Princess gave a nod at her best friend's mother and replied "I got it."

Luna smiled and continued on with "And don't forget that those with true starseeds can see through your disguise, unless you transform in front of said person."

"Mama, Lady Serenity isn't like Usagi! She's very responsable!" the grey cat protested.

"Yeah. I will be carefull, I promise." Chibiusa added.

Luna just sighed lightly at her words.

_'That's what her mother said...'_

"Chibiusa!" Juno called out.

"Yes Juno?" Chibiusa asked.

"There is a letter for you." Juno replied, handing the eager pink haired princess the letter. "It's probably from some stuffed-shirt suitor, so who cares?"

"Who's it from?" asked Chibiusa, taking the letter.

"Some guy named Jedeite." Juno finished.

Chibiusa left, Luna remained in shock.

"Wait...Did you say...Jedeite?" the wise black cat asked.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Juno.

_In Elusion, a short time afterward..._

_Helios's PoV_

Crying...

I hear a little girl crying...But it isn't her.

_"Mama...Mama! Wake up...Wake UP!!!"_

...Or maybe it is...I don't know.

Is this a nightmare?

Towords the crying child I headed...Not sure what was going on...all I knew was...The little girl was in distress...

Oh no...

There was my maiden, she was all grown up, but she was...On the floor...Unconsious?

Or...Dead?

I knelt down and lightly grabbed her fragile wrist, trying to listen for a pulse...

Her skin was as cold as the room we were in...Her skin was pale...

And there was no pulse!

The little girl, was, at this point sobbing and clutching on to me..."Papa where were you...Mama won't wake up..."

"Did you see what happened to her?" I asked.

Strange...She almost looked like Chibiusa if you gave her pink hair and took out the gem in the center of her forehead and made her odangos into cones...

"I don't know..." she replied..."But... She was arguing with this other lady who looked like her reflection...Then the Lady sort of...Vanished."

"Sort of?" I asked.

"She started struggling as if she had trouble breathing...And then she colapsed...and I don't know what happened to her!" The little girl finaly burst into tears as she finished.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Listen to me..." she squeaked.

_'Huh?'_

"Please...Find her...Find my Mama, before this happens!!" She cried.

I blinked, surprised at first...But...I told her the truth, in a saddened tone. "I wish I knew how."

And just as I was going to find out the girl's name...A voice tore through the dream and woke me up.

_"Dreaming of her again?"_

_Meenwhile, at the Crystal Palace..._

_Chibiusa's PoV_

I opened the letter that I was given...

And looked at the contents...

What the...

_"Dear Sailor "Neo"Moon,_

_So you thought that little setback with the plane keep me away?_

_Do you think a change in hair color will throw me off?_

_Did you think that you defeated me?_

_Did you?_

_Well too bad. I'm still here. And I still know your secret idenity as Usagi Tsukino!_

_And a change in hair color won't change the fact that I know your civillian idenity. Blondie._

_I still know Ami Mizuno as Sailor Mercury...The bitch who broke through Garoben's computer class._

_And Rei Hino...Fiesty Sailor Mars...The little bitch who kicked me out of the shrine! The most successful location I had to gather energy._

_You think that some bitch with red hair and freaky powers can seal me away for good? Do you not know who you're dealing with?_

_Why, my name is Jedeite! And I won't be defeated by a bunch of hell-bound bitches in skimpy sailor suits!_

_Sincerely,_

_Jedeite"_

As I finished reading it I just stared.

"Why the hell is he after baka Usagi?" was the only thing that came from my mouth.

Yes, I know Usagi was my mother...But seriously...Why was this sent to ME?! Is Jedeite colorblind or something?

"Hey pinkey!" called a voice.

"Juno?" I asked

"So, who was it?" she asked.

"Oh, the sender?" I asked, showing her the letter.

Juno read it and then blinked. "Eeeehhhhhh?"

She tsked a couple times as she scanned it again. "I didn't know your mother wasn't a natural blonde...She always struck me as one."

I fell over.

Obviously she didn't get the point.

She glanced back over at me and in response retorted with "Hey! At least it explains your pink hair!"

_Back in Elusion..._

_3rd Person PoV_

The Amazon Trio were all staring at their friend and leader as he slept...

The first thing that Helios saw, were three smug looks on the faces of the trio, the voice that woke him up was Hawks Eye's voice.

Helios yelped and jumped backwards, obviously he didn't expect a visit from them.

"Helios, my friend. Instead of brooding over her...Why not go visit her?" Asked the former fish

Helios still was very saddened over the dream he had.

Obviously annoyed, he snapped "How? I haven't the slightest clue how to get to outer earth."

"Just follow her dream light." Hawks Eye replied, trying to cheer his friend up.

"It's not even letting me contact her in her dreams, for some reason. What makes you think I'll be able to-" Helios was interupted with

"Who said you had to visit her in a dream? Just go to Crystal Tokyo, and look for the Crystal Palace...She's bound to hang around there."

As the Priest tries to contridict Tigers Eye, the former tiger continued with

"Hey, if you don't want to visit her in real life, I'll be more than happy to take her off your...Aheam...Oh so buisy... " he coughed, yet the words _"Overly Melancholic" _were more than just a little audiable. his statement ended on "Hands."

Helios almost lost his patiance at the three of them...But he took a few breathes and calmed down.

_'I am not being melancholic...!'_

But he sighed, realising that he couldn't win, and that the three of them were right.

"Alright, you win."

This earned him a grin from the three other men in the room, the Trio grinned as if to say "We told you so!".

The silver haired priest smirked lightly, he had a slight trick up his sleeve

"But only because I really do want to see my Maiden. You three will be in charge of protecting Elusion. If any nightmares escape from their prison..."

He got up, and firmly looked at the former circus animals, adding a stern, but still soft "I expect you to call me."

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Fish Eye replied.

"Be a gentleman, just because you're the priest of dreams, it doesn't give you the right to be rough in the sheets." Tigers Eye smugly added.

The priest stopped and cringed just lightly

_'Wait...What did he say?'_

Suddenly, a dark red coloration crept across Helios's face.

_'Was that comment necessary?...Well...Okay...Not that I'd mind...Wait...Oh dear...Selene...Did I just think that?!.'_

His blush deepened as the Trio were all laughing madly at the comment.

"Hey, come on, Helios! We're just kidding! We all know you're not some perverted old..." Hawks Eye called out to Helios

But the former tiger quickly cut his friend off with "Well, I'm not the only one who has...aheam...those dirty thoughts...Mister-I-like-to-give-women-dreams-of..."

A trickle of crimson liquid drips out of the former hawk's nose, and his face was the color of said crimson liquid, so he retorted with

"Sh...Shut up!"

"Alright, cut it out." Fish Eye stated, trying to keep the other two men from fighting...

"SHUT UP FISH EYE!" Both men shouted.

Helios slowly edged out of the room nervously as his comrades were starting a civil war amungst themselves.

_Back with Chibiusa and her Soldiers, sans Ceres._

"So...3 of these Dark Kingdom generals died, and one mysteriously vanished?" Vesta asked.

"That's what Papa told me, yeah." the princess replied.

"Pallas doesn't think that a person could be on the run like that for a 1010 years."

"Pallas is right for once." Chibiusa replied. "I think we need to do some more analization before we come to conclusions..."

"Hah!" Juno laughed. "The 4 of us survived for that long...Well...Actualy...We didn't stay in that century for very long. Sailor Pluto came to us and said we were needed in the 30th Century, and yeah, that's why we're here."

"Hey, has anyone seen Ceres?" asked Pallas.

"She mentioned she had something to take care of..." Replied Vesta. "And Juno...That still doesn't explain how a man on the run, serving some Nehelenia-wannabe survived over a century."

"Well, Chibiusa's friends survived...They're in their 30s and they wished to see their...Er...Still teenaged best friend." Juno explained.

"Momoko and Kyuusuke are here?!" Chibiusa exclaimed. "No way!!"

"Yeah." Juno replied. "If you want, I can take you to see them."

"Wow! My best friends from the past are here and I never knew about it!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

But just before Juno and Chibiusa left...A soft, but commanding and mysterious voice brought them to a halt.

"That's not a good idea."


	8. Reunion! Helios is Skeptic?

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the charecters. I wish I did.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 8: Reunion! Helios is Skeptic?

"I don't think that's a good idea." the voice told them. "I have a really bad feeling about those two right now, and yet I don't know why."

The 4 of them spun towords the sound of the voice.

"Heeeyyyy! Chibiusa! It's that Unicorn Boy you like!!!" the blue haired senshi teased.

Chibiusa blushed and whispered "Knock it off, Pallas."

Helios heard that and chuckled mentaly...

"So what brings you here?" asked the princess senshi.

"Well...The trio sugested I came after I had a strange dream about a little girl..." the silver haired priest replied.

"Little girl?" asked Juno, her laughter nearly took over completely what she was gonna say next, but she barely managed to get out. "If you haven't noticed, your little maiden isn't so 'chibi' anymore."

Little to the 5 of them...Somebody was spying on them...

"He...Hey! Juno, cut it out!" Chibiusa protested.

"Well, it's true!" Vesta quiped.

"Pallas doesn't think Vesta is helping..." Pallas tried to help.

"Shut up Pallas!" warned Vesta.

"Hey...Calm down you guys." Chibiusa tried to calm her teamates down at that.

"Heheheh..." the silver haired priest couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at their little arguement...

"What's so funny?" asked the princess senshi

"Ah...I'm sorry...But do you always have to quarrel like that?" he asked.

"No!" Chibiusa's three teamates called out.

Peruru spied on them and glanced at Chibiusa through the door...

He asked himself in pure sadness of the moment... "Am I not good enough?"

"What are you doing?" asked Diana

"Nothing." the sugar fairy replied.

"Why are you spying on them?" asked the catgirl

"I'm not spying...I was just...Passing by..." the silver haired fairy felt slightly warmer...

"You're blushing." Diana chuckled.

"No I'm not." Peruru retorted.

"Yes you are." Diana tossed back

"What does it matter to you?" asked the fairy.

"Nothing...It doesn't matter...Why...What do YOU care that Chibiusa likes him?" asked the catgirl

"Because...Because...Er...He's too old for her! He has silver hair!" Peruru explained.

"Well so do you." the catgirl pointed out.

Peruru blinked. "Uh...Well...Yeah...But...She kissed me..."

"It was a polite gesture and only meant it as nothing more than that...She's a princess after all, and she has her morals." Diana explained.

_That_ hurt the sugar fairy...

"Oh..."

"Why does it matter? There's still SOMEBODY that likes you...And if you look around...You'll find her..." Diana blushed at those words.

The silver haired fairy got the hint and blushed lightly "Well yeah...She's very cute too" he glanced at Diana

Diana blushed also...

"Diana? Peruru? What are you two doing out here?" asked the pink haired princess.

Both of them jumped and blushed.

_'That depends...What IS he doing here?' _Peruru thought bitterly and secretly glared at Helios.

"Uh...We were just passing by." Diana replied, covering for her crush

"Yeah right, are you guys arguing about what happened on the Balconey last night?" asked Vesta

"What happened on the Balconey?" asked Pallas.

"Nothing!" Replied Diana and Peruru at the same time.

"Vesta, you promised not to tell anyone about that..." Diana whispered.

"In any case, I'm gonna go find Momoko and Kyuusuke." Chibiusa declared "I haven't seen them in so long!"

"I'm comming with you." responded Helios.

"No offense, but how would you know where they are? And another thing...Wouldn't it freak them both out if they saw a man in a strange robe, and with a golden horn sticking out of his forehead?" the green haired senshi pointed out.

The priest realised she was right...

"I suppose that's correct."

"I'll go with her!" Juno declared. "Come on, pinkey, let's go reunite with your friends!"

Helios watched as the girls left, and as Vesta and Pallas went to look for their friend, Ceres.

"Soo..." Helios pondered before he decided to ask what was on his mind the moment he noticed Chibiusa's cat was a human...

"How did you become human?" he asked.

Diana blushed in response, glancing at Peruru. "Long story."

"What do you mean? I was wondering the same thing." Peruru whispered to her.

"I'll explain when the time comes..." replied the purple haired lady.

_Meenwhile With Juno..._

"So yeah...It's important that you keep your ring with you at all times so that we can be ready in case an attack happens..." Chibiusa explained, handing Juno the ring.

"No worries. Vesta reported an attack happened already and she took care of it." Juno explained. "If I know one thing, it's that there's never an attack twice in one day...The enemies need SOME time to relax, right?"

"That's true...But with every new enemy there's something unpredictable..." Chibiusa also reminded.

Juno slipped the ring on her finger and retorted with "Well sure, but we weren't EXACTLY different from the Amazon Trio, right?"

"You started trying to consume mirrors." Chibiusa pointed out.

"True...We were also a tad tougher than those three...I can't believe we had to kill them..." the green haired senshi looked down in shame. "I thought those three were...Okay...But we all had to take orders from the Old Hag and Miss Beauty Queen and Pallas and Vesta insisted..."

"If it makes you feel any better...They're safe in another world..." Chibiusa reasurred her friend.

"I didn't know you were Christian." Juno remarked.

Chibiusa blinked "Wait...What?"

"In any case, here they are." Juno replied.

"Chibiusa-cha...I mean...Chibiusa-hime!" Momoko called. "You never told us you were the future princess!"

"Hey Chibiusa-hime! Why couldn't you tell us you were the future princess?" asked Kyuusuke.

"Well...It was because..."

"Uh guys..." Juno started.

"Yeah?" asked the princess

"We have...A slight problem..."

_"Akumu Kitsunami!" _shouted the Giant Blue humanoid kitsune behind them...


	9. Omen

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the charecters. I wish I did.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 9: Omen

"Uh guys..." Juno started.

"Yeah?" asked the princess

"We have...A slight problem..."

_"Akumu Kitsunami!" _shouted the Giant Blue humanoid kitsune behind them...

"O...Kay...Chibiusa was right!" the green senshi stated simply in a very suprised tone, then smirking, grabbing her ring and attempting to Henshin

_"Juno Astral Po-_Ugh!" she was cut off as the Akumu whipped at her with its tails and threw her into the fountain.

"I'm not...Out...Yet...!" she called, trying her ring again

_"Juno Astral-_Where did my ring go?!"

Juno started panicing as she realised she was missing her ring. _'It must have slipped off when the thing attacked me!'_

Chibiusa was buisy leading her friends Momoko and Kyuusuke to safety and then she came back and held out her compact.

_"Moon Eclipse, Make up!"_

Chibiusa transformed instantly into Sailor Neomoon.

"Juno? Where did you go?" she called out.

"I'm here! I'm here!" called out Juno, finaly finding her ring.

"Quit messing arround! There's no time to dawdle!" Chibiusa scolded.

"Yeah..." Juno replied, obviously slightly annoyed.

_"Juno Astral Power, Make up!"_

Juno's powers awakened as she transformed into Sailor Juno.

"Hold it right there, water-fox!" called the pink-clad senshi

Kitsunami turned.

"Who are you two?"

"Stop drowning the innocent citizens of this town, drowning the souls of those who live on the island of Japan is useless!" called Neomoon

"Uh...'Drowning the souls?' I think you act a little too much like that Tuxedo Kamen-boy that fought alongside you..." Juno replied with obvious skepticism.

"Whatever..." Neomoon replied "For love and Justice...The pretty sailor suited soldiers! I am Sailor NeoMoon! And in the name of Crystal Tokyo, I shall punish you!"

Juno added "Likewise, I am Sailor Juno, in the name of the Asteriod Juno, I shall smite you!"

_Meenwhile..._

_Diana's PoV_

"There's something I don't trust about Chibiusa's friends." the sugar fairy mused.

"Is that another hint of jelousy I smell?" I sarcasticly commented.

"I'm serious this time! You're her cat, can't you feel it too?" he asked.

For once...Peruru was right. "Yeah...But it's strange...Her friends never used to give off such strange, dark energy..."

"Perhaps we should call Juno and Chibiusa back?" he offered.

"How? Helios left for Elusion after sensing a new nightmare, Vesta and Pallas are out looking for Ceres, Lady Haruka and Michiru are out on a date, and we haven't gotten any word from Lady Setsuna, or Lady Hotaru." I replied.

"What do you mean?" asked a voice.

Just in the nick of time, it was Hotaru.

"One of Setsuna's Time Keys is missing. I came back here to look, yet I found something that's of interest to Chibiusa." The Senshi of Death replied.

Hotaru handed Peruru and I a strange doccument, and out fell a time key.

"Impossible!" I explained after examining it.

"Chibiusa won't be very happy to hear this." Peruru remarked, also noting the time key that had fell

_Back with Chibiusa and Juno_

_3rd Person PoV_

_"Juno Thunder Peacock!" _shouted Juno as a Bird of Thunder electricuted the Akumu.

"Now Chibiusa!" Juno called.

"Right!"

_"You did this...You brought this..."_

_'No...'_

_"That fool of a unicorn-boy thought you could be trusted...Shame on him, shame on you."_

_'Wha...What the...'_

_"All you bring is death and destruction...You shouldn't have listened to Wiseman...If you hadn't...We would all still be alive, now wouldn't we?"_

_"All you bring is death"_

_"All you bring is death and destruction..."_

_"You shouldn't have listened!"_

_"You shouldn't have listened!"_

_'No! No! No! No! NOOO!!!!!'_

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

Juno blinked. "Chibiusa have you lost your mind?"

Suddenly...Her Tiara broke off, and a column of light enveloped Chibiusa.

Juno shielded her eyes.

"What's going on?!"

The Akumu screamed in pain as it faded into nothingness from the sudden energy blast...

All Chibiusa saw was blackness...

_"Hey Pinkey..."_

_"Chibiusa..."_

_"Come on, you pinkey albino...Wake up!"_

Chibiusa blinked. "What happened...?"

"You passed out and dehenshined." Juno informed her. "That was amazing, how did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" asked Chibiusa.

"Use that amount of energy without destroying yourself...First with the Golden Crystal...Now this?" the green haired senshi was clearly amused. "You must be related to Nehelenia, or something!"

"What?" asked Chibiusa.

"Never mind. Show me how to dehenshin, and I'll explain on the way." Juno replied.

"Sure." Chibiusa replied Flatly.

_Meenwhile...Elsewhere._

"Guys! Look at the sky!"

"Huh?"

"Fish Eye! The sky is supposed to be like that, you've lived here for over a millenium and you act like this is the first time you've seen the sky!"

"He's right, Hawks eye! Look!"

"...So? I'm pretty sure that's normal."

"Alright, I'm back, What's the problem?"

"Look!"

"Alright, explain to Fish eye and Tigers Eye that the sky is supposed to be that way, and you can get back to your maiden."

"...Oh...No..."

The 4 of them stood at the top of a tower, all glancing towords the now- reddened sky...

"I take that as a bad thing?" the former hawk declared.


	10. That Dreamers Often Lie

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the charecters. I wish I did.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 10: That Dreamers Often Lie.

_Chibiusa's PoV_

That night after the long battle, I got ready for bed...Ceres had been returned and the others had scolded her for running off like that asking what she was doing out there.

Peruru and Diana were long gone, but Haruka and Michiru said that they had something to show me in the morning.

...Dammit.

If only I could sleep...

But if I do, another nightmare will come back, I know it!

Helios apparently was called back to go back to Elusion...I fingered the notice he had left on my bed. I haven't opened it yet.

My hands were trembling as I carefully opened the letter...

_My dear Maiden,_

_I am sorry I had to go so soon, but it was urgent._

_I don't trust your so-called friends for some reason now...There's a new energy I find in them that I never saw before._

_Dark energy._

_Please Maiden...Don't let your guard down so quickly...It's been a milenium and you don't even know if they still can be trusted._

_I missed you, my little one...No, you're all grown up...You're not so "chibi" any more. And it's been so hard to find you..._

_I hope to see you in a dream soon..._

_Helios_

It's been so hard to find me?

I instantly recalled the time when Pallas was PallaPalla and how she switched my age with Usagi's age.

No...

So he could only see me when I was a child? If I remained a teen, he said he could never find me again!

...Now that I am a Lady, like my mother...My dream has been fuffiled. Hasn't it?

Hasn't it?

I tried not to cry.

I wanted to ask him...But no...I shouldn't.

I fell onto the bed, no more energy left...Should I ask him? Yes or no?

...What did it matter.

What about Black Lady? What was she?

Will I truely become her again?


	11. Secrets of the Past

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the charecters. I wish I did.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 11: Secrets of the Past! Chibiusa and Hotaru Begin their Journey through Time!

_Chibiusa's PoV_

The next morning Hotaru, Peruru, Diana and I were all out in the Gardens. We were all talking about the note Peruru and Diana recieved.

"But why would Kurounmo want one of Setsuna-mama's time keys?" asked Hotaru.

"Perhaps the real question is...How did he...or she...Get the time key?" asked Diana.

"What exactly is Kurounmo?" I asked.

"I never found out...But in the note, they reffer to Kurounmo as a King...So he's male." Peruru replied scanning the letter...His eyes widened in confusion as he struck a certain part.

"Akumu..._Dawn?_ That can't be good...I remember Queen Badiane mention it...But...I don't remember her saying anything else...But..." he stopped.

"But what?" Diana asked at once.

"I think I remember hearing about that being a...'Gang' or possibly a cult...They were a group of criminals, formed from nightmares and restless souls of the past..." he informed us. "A soldier, and a princess had risked her life...2000 years ago...To seal away the nightmares into the Chamber of Riddles...After Princess Phoebe's death, the high Priest of the Land of Dreams took over. Some people were worried that Theocracy would corrupt the old order. However, Despite the attempts to keep all the old laws, there were some extremists who wanted to keep certian laws...Badiane, was one of those extremists...Soon, she grew corrupt and convinced my grandfather to join her in a rebellion...The High Priest banished Badiane from The Land of the Dreams..." Peruru explained.

_Land of Dreams? He's Talking about Elusion!_

"What was the name of the High Priest?" asked my best friend, Hotaru.

"His name? I wish I knew...He sounds like an admirable person." Peruru replied. "I know of the Land of the Dreams...But I've never been there."

"But aren't you one of the fairys that guarded dreams?" I asked.

"Well yes..." he replied. "I've been searching for the Land of Dreams...But I have yet to find those lands as soon as I do find them, I'm gonna become one of the priests who protects dreams."

I wondered...Helios mentioned he was a priest...But he didn't ever tell me of the High Priest...Elusion was shrouded in mystery to me...I'd normaly ask...But I doubt that he'd tell me...Even if he could find me...

"There was said to be a link that betrayed The High Priest and a dangerous Queen who wanted to dispose of Queen Serenity..." I mused from my memory..."A fanatic of a cult sought out to destroy the love of my parents in the Silver Millenium."

"Beryl?" asked Diana.

"Yeah..." I replied. "But who could the link be? Who betrayed Serenity and Endymion?"

"The only way to figgure that out would be to go back into the past...But that...That's impossible." Peruru replied.

"Impossible? I think not...Dangerous? Most certianly." replied a womanly, mature, serious voice.

"Setsuna-mama!" called Hotaru.

"Pluto?" I asked. "What brings you here?"

"A little bird told me you had the key that was stolen...And I couldn't help overhear your conversation." she replied.

"Pluto...We have to find out what Kurounmo's motivation is...We don't even know of their hideout, and the only clue is the history of our ancestors." I reasoned.

"She's right, we need information, and we need a spy or two to go to the Silver Millenium to find out what happened." Peruru added.

My old friend and mentor paused..."You speak the truth...But it's very dangerous...And I'm not willing to take more than 2 people to the Silver Milenium."

"I'll go." I offered.

"Small Lady...Your offer is noble...But although you've had experiance...I don't know if you should be put into that kind of danger..." Pluto responded.

"Who said she'd go alone? I'd be happy to go as well." another voice offered.

Hotaru.

"But...Hotaru...You never Time Traveled before...!" I exclaimed.

"I've always wondered what our past looked like..." she responded. "And besides, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Well..." Pluto hesitated. "Alright...But."

"But?" I asked.

"You'll both need to be in disguise." she responded. "Don't give yourselves away as the Princess and Sailor Saturn of the future...That kind of information could cause a time paradox, causing you, the other senshi, and possibly Crystal Tokyo itself to cease existance."

I nodded and pulled out the Luna Pen, grabbing Hotaru's hand.

We both Shouted "Moon Power! Change us into a pair of Noblewomen! Ni nare!"

My dress was a black, sleveless dress that billowed out to form a hoop skirt, I was wearing a rose-colored petticoat that clung to my curves, the sleeves were puffy and long, but split at my elbow, but went down past my hands a couple centimeters...There was a silver chain that Looped around my waist and dropped down, touching another silver decoration around my knees...I wore a red rose coursage, a pair of silver hoop earings and a plain black mask designed like my father's...Only I could see through it. My pink hair had been upswept into a wide, braided bun...

Hotaru was somewhat different...Unlike my dress, her's was a black haltertop that was attatched to a dark purple, full skirt that reached her ankles...Around her waist was an ornate, silver belt that appeared to be a part of the dress...Just above each of her elbows was a single black band, no more than 2 centimeters wide...just below her elbows she wore silky indigo gloves. On her feet were onyx colored open toe heals. Her hair had grew longer and was set in defined curles...Around her neck was a purple scarf, and on her ears were onyx drop earrings.

I held up the time key.

"Pluto...Wish us luck." I said before I recited the incantation to bring us to the silver millenium

"Promise me you'll come back okay!" Diana called.

"We promise!" Hotaru told her.

"Let us know what it's like in the past!" Peruru also added.

"We will!" I called.

Then the Pink Cloud came to pick us up and soon the two of us were gone.


	12. Come a Little Closer

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the charecters. I wish I did.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 12: Come a Little Closer...Listen to the Sound of my Dreams

_3rd Person PoV_

Diana sighed as she sat in the park...Lamenting about what her mother had told her about the curse...

She thought about what her Parents had told her on last thursday...

_"Kurounmo had tried to get us to help out the Akumu Dawn, but we refused, and he put a curse upon us both."_

_"So we left for the Moon as refugees...Queen Serenity I could only do so much with the curse...And in order to hide, she changed us into cats..." _

_"If you don't have your first kiss by the time you're 16...You'll be a cat forever."_

"First kiss..." she repeated. "Bah...Who would want to kiss somebody like me?"

She looked at her reflection in the pond...

She was 16 and she lost her catlike tail...She was 10 months older than Chibiusa...Yet...She couldn't help but wonder...

_'Will I find my true love?'_

She thought about Peruru...Whose only interest seemed to be Chibiusa at this point, despite the fact that she only wanted her unicorn-boy.

_'Why doesn't he get it?! Chibiusa only likes Peruru as a FRIEND! Maybe he'd take the time to notice the other girl trying to attract his attention.'_

But little to her...Peruru was looking for her now.

Peruru was flying directly above searching for his friend at the same moment.

_'Where'd she go? It's been a couple hours since she decided to take a walk and I can't help think something's wrong...'_

Diana failed to realise that Peruru's feelings WERE shifting from Chibiusa to her...

"Some fairy prince..." she muttered softly as she got up and walked out of the park.

"There you are!" called Peruru

Diana blinked, but turned to face her crush. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you, why?" he replied.

"What's wrong? Am I needed back at the palace?" she asked.

"No...But...I was getting worried." Peruru softly said...Diana could barely hear him...But she did.

"What? Why are YOU worried?" Diana asked.

"I don't know...But with Kurounmo on the loose..." he started.

Diana couldn't help but chuckle. "Wait...Wait...Lemme get this straight...You're worried that I can't defend myself if Kurounmo should happen to find me?"

She tried hard to conceal her sudden outburst of laughter, but to no avail...

"Hahahahahahaha!...Oh...Sorry...Um..." she cleared her throught instantly after. "Peruru...I've watched Chibiusa's battles with the Dead Moon Circus...Maybe I can't fight...But I know how to run."

Smiling, she also added. "It's cute."

"What's cute?" asked Peruru  
"How you concern about your friends like that..." she responded.

Silence between the two of them happened for a few...Uncomfortable minutes...Soon broken with the phrase

"We're friends...Right Peruru?" from Diana.

"Well...That depends...You don't have any crushes on any unicornlike people, do you?" asked the sugar fairy.

"Haha, no. Sorry. But I perfer humans." giggled Diana.

"Not even Catboys?" Peruru skepticaly threw.

"Not my type." Diana told him

"But aren't you...?" he asked.

"Well, yeah...But in this form...Wouldn't that be called beastality?" she asked.

"Yeah...That's true..." he replied.

"So are we friends, or are you too disgusted that I was once a cat?" the former cat asked.

"O...Of course!" the fairy replied, blushing lightly.

"Good! Then would the cute sugar fairy mind walking me home?" asked Diana.

Peruru blushed a little heavier. "S...Sure!"

The sugar fairy put his arm around his crush and the two of them walked home...and yet...They stopped by a strange building and paused...

"Diana? What's wrong?" asked Peruru

"I sense a dark presence here..." Diana told him..

The two of them were right in front of Denwa-ya...


	13. Straight to Danger

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Sailor Moo-Hell, you get the point.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 13: Straight to Danger! Enter the Silver Milenium!

A Pink Cloud hovered towords the entrance of the Moon Palace...Hotaru and Chibiusa fell and landed nearby a line that had started.

"What's the line for?" asked Hotaru.

"I don't know." Chibiusa replied.

"Hey, did you hear that Queen Nehelenia has an offer for Queen Serenity?" asked a red haired woman to one of her friends.

"I wonder what it could be." said her purple haired friend.

"I guess we'll find out at the ball." the redhead mused.

"Remembered to bring your invitation?" the woman with the purple hair asked.

"Who didn't? Too bad we're only noblewomen, if we had our own kingdoms and were on Queen Serenity's good side, we'd get in for free!" said the redhead

"A ball?" asked Chibiusa. "Wow, I wish we had an invitation."

Hotaru smiled. "I think we can get in without one...Just follow my lead."

As Chibiusa and Hotaru got further and further down the line they got a closer look at the Palace of the Silver Millenium.

_'Incredible! This is where Mama's past life used to live? This is beautifull.' _thought Chibiusa as amazement captivated her as she scanned the intricate palace.

The sight of the vibrant gardens simply overtook her, and Hotaru had to nudge the pink-haired princess to keep her moving.

"So what are we supposed to tell them? 'Hi! I'm Princess Lady Serenity and the Princess of Saturn! We come from the future!' If we say that...Well...I don't know what the punishment will be." Chibiusa told her friend in a soft whisper.

"Don't worry...I have an idea." the black haired senshi in disguise told her friend.

As they entered the Palace, a guard stood by and stopped them. "Invitation?" he asked.

"I'm Princess Pandora, and this is my cousin, Princess Lillith. We come from the Kingdom of Tsuki." Hotaru told the guard.

"Tsuki?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're good friends with the Queen." Chibiusa told the Guard.

"Well...Uh..." he flipped through a little brown book to see where Tsuki was, while Chibiusa and Hotaru slipped past the guard.

"That was unexpected." Chibiusa whispered to her friend.

"Well...We have to investigate, don't we?" asked Hotaru.

As they entered the party, both of them saw a man in armor, next to him was a green haired man with yellow eyes and a scar in the shape of a cross on his cheek. The scarred man was wearing a black satin waistcoat with a ruffled collar underneith a long elegant coat, he wore black, elegant, knee-length trousers with white stockings and leather, buckled shoes, he was also equiped with a dark, blood red pendant which hung from his neck by a single chain cord.

A Blonde woman in a familiar white gown walked down the steps to take part in the ball that her mother had thrown...The Green haired approached her and smiled. "Greetings, you must be Princess Serenity."

"Yes. That is correct." the Blond Lady replied.

"I am Lord Kurounmo, Nobleman of the Golden Kingdom and soon-to-be a Priest of Elusion." he greeted. "I am simply quite charmed to be the aquaintence of such a lovely young lady."

He took the young princess's hand and kissed it gently. "Do tell me, young princess, is there any suitors yet?"

"No, mi'lord. I haven't found anyone I have any sort of interest in..." replied the fair and noble Princess.

"Are you sure about that, Princess? Elusion has been ruled by a Theocracy for quite some time now, and ever since High Priestess Ivictus suffered that...'Accident'...The title of High Priest has been passed down to a mere boy at the frail age of 15!"

The Princess looked shocked for a moment. "A Theocracy?"

"Ah, Kurounmo, good nobleman. You fail to realise that only the High Priest or High Priestess is allowed to marry. And the boy is quite capable for a man of his age." it was the man in armor who was following him.

"But En...Endymion...Good Prince! Even you must realise that a Theocracy grows Corrupt. The only government that is capable is a good strong Monarch!" explained Kurounmo.

"Nonsense. Elusion has been Doing quite well under a Theocracy. They have had peace for many, many years now. I see no reason for them to change." Endymion told the nobleman.

"Princess, even you can understand what I'm saying, don't you agree that only a Monarchy can avoid corruption?" asked the sly, green haired noble.

The Princess was silent as she thought about the situation for a moment. "Well...It depends on who's ruling...If the young man is able to handle a position of that magnitude, and since...If I am not mistaken, the rank of High Priest or High Priestess is hereditary, then...Isn't it the same thing as a Monarch?"

"Blasphemy. You are so naiive, Princess. You haven't even been outside of The Moon Palace to see how other Governments are ruled. You have no knowledge how they fail in comparison to a Monarch!" Kurounmo stated simply to the young princess.

"Silence Kurounmo." Endymion told his comrade. "You should no better than to speak to such a lovely, divine lady like that."

Kurounmo glared at Endymion, but held his tongue, realising it was useless to argue, and left...As he left, Chibiusa and Hotaru could swear he heard him mutter under his breath _"Ignorant wench and her heretic ideals"_

The Princess blushed as she laid her eyes on her Prince. "Prince...I'm sorry you had to stand up for me like that..."

"Don't apologuise, dear Princess. Kurounmo is just a little tempermental. He has the head like a pig. He's noble for standing up for his beliefs, but his ways tend to be a little bigoted." the Prince explained his friend's actions to the Blonde Woman that listened intently.

There seemed to be a slight, mutual fondness the young couple seemed to hold for each other at that moment, and a conversation was struck between them once again.

Meenwhile, as Chibiusa and Hotaru finished listening in, they both consulted with each other.

"Alright, Chibiusa. We should split up. I'll go follow the man with the green hair, and you go mingle with other guests to gather information about this 'Kurounmo'. Alright?"

"Alright." She nodded. "Where do we meet back up?"

"Right back at the entrance." Hotaru told her.

Chibiusa nodded and the pair split up.

Meenwhile...Back with the Astroid Senshi...

"Wow! What is it?" asked Juno after Diana had brought the Asteroid Senshi into the room with the mysterious carpet that was discovered the day before.

"I wish I knew." Diana told the 4 of them. "Mother said she found it by Denwa-ya two years ago. She wanted me to bring you 4 here, since Chibiusa had left for the past."

"What an interesting design..." remarked Ceres.

"What are those strange symbols written along the border?" asked Vesta.

"Pallas thinks it may be another language." Pallas offered.

"Pallas, you're so childish. Obviously it's just a border decoration." Juno told the hyper, blue haired senshi.

"I think she has a point, Juno." Ceres told Juno.

"What? And you're supposed to be the smart one!" Juno retorted.

"Calm Down, Juno. They're both right." Diana told them. "It's Maurian."

"_Ma-oo-ri...Ma-ow-ri..._What?" Vesta struggled with the pronunciation

"_Ma-oh-rian._" Diana corrected

"So what does it say?" asked Vesta.

Diana Pointed to the carpet, and chanted a strange, yet eerie tongue.

"Rak'Mew di tor knutt bom tol'kia mari hota luni moota lonai."

The carpet began to rise slowly.

"Wow!" exclaimed Juno. "Amazing!"

"It's a flying Carpet, it appears." Diana stated. "Incredible..."

"Who should try it out first?" asked Vesta.

"I will!" Juno responded, instantly hopping onto the carpet.

"Pallas wants to try too!" Pallas cried, hopping on as well.

"Wait!" Vesta called. "I'm also gonna try!"

Vesta also lept onto the carpet.

"Guys wait up!" Ceres shouted, also climbing aboard.

"Ceres?" asked Juno. "Normaly, you claim to be too sophisticated for this type of stuff...Why the sudden change?"

"Just let me aboard." Ceres protested.

Ceres also got onto the carpet.

And Pallas got in front. "Hold on, everyone!"

She then drove the carpet, with the others in tow out the window and through Crystal Tokyo.

Back With Chibiusa...

Chibiusa shyly wandered through the crowds...So far, she found out nothing about Kurounmo...

She felt weary and decided to stop. She walked out onto a balconey for some fresh air.

The weather outside was a lovely cool temperature...A soft, gentle breeze tickled at the Pink Princess.

She smiled as she witnessed the dazzling beauty of a blue and green marble also known as the Earth in the sky from where she stood.

"Incredible...Is that the Earth?" she asked herself

"Yes. It is." a familiar voice from behind her said.

She turned to face the one who had been spying on her.

The young man that had been gazing upon the princess had slightly messy silvery hair, his eyes were a calm golden-amber color.

"Oh! Um...Hello there!" she was startled by his familiar presance...

"I'm sorry for startling you, young maiden." the man told her.

"No...No...That's alright. You just resemble an old friend of mine..." Chibiusa explained.

"Do tell me, maiden, what brings you to such a place?" the man asked.

Chibiusa paused...Not knowing what to say..."Me and my cousin were invited."

"Cousin?" he asked.

"Princess Pandora." Chibiusa replied. "And I'm Princess Lillith."

"I'm Helios, a Priest of Elusion." the man replied. "Normaly, I don't attend these festives...But I'm here on a mission."

Chibiusa tried hard to refrain from gasping. _'Selene above! That's Helios?! Wow...He looks somewhat different without the golden horn...'_

"A mission?" asked Chibiusa.

"Yes. I cannot reveal it, however." he told her.

_'I thought he'd say that.' _she smiled. "I understand."

"It feels like I know you for some reason..." he told her.

The princess shrugged. "Who knows?"

Meenwhile with Hotaru...

The black haired senshi in disguise followed Kurounmo at a distance and heard him talking to Queen Nehelenia.

"Ah, so you're ther one about to make an offer the Queen can't refuse..." Kurounmo mused.

Nehelenia responded. "What buisiness is it of yours?"

"Because I happen to know of a Crystal that is protected in the Religious temples of the inner earth...

"What do you mean?" asked Nehelenia. "I've heard of the crystal, but I never knew of its origins! The guards are waiting to take me to the depths of the New Moon. Hurry up and tell me."

"It's guarded by the...'High' Priest, currently." Kurounmo explained. "The golden crystal was formed when Gaia was dying...Her tears gave life to the dying planet earth...And one...Was golden...This was The Golden Crystal..And it is the life force of the Planet earth...Beautifull dreams spawn from the crystal, and they scatter to find pure hearts. A shard of this crystal was said to have broken off and is guarded by the Prince of the Outer Earth..."

"Bah, I have no use for a shard, where's the crystal itself?" asked Nehelenia.

"The Crystal is located in Elusion, but I assure you, now that Ivictus has been murdered, and the only heir to the Title of High Priest is just a lad, the crystal will be easy to gain." the nobleman responded.

"Heheheh...Then I shall go after this 'Golden Crystal' once I make my offer to the Queen." Nehelenia cackled.

Hotaru's eyes widened in shock as she witnessed what Kurounmo just did and watched the Queen make her way to find Queen Serenity...

_'I have to find Chibiusa!'_

Back with The Astroid Senshi...

"Wow!! This is incredible!!" shouted Vesta. "I can't believe we're flying over Crystal Tokyo!!"

"I know!" Juno called out. "Where should we go first?"

"How about we just Fly around?" suggested Pallas.

"Pallas is right, perhaps we should try this thing out." agreed Ceres.

So upon all agreements, the 4 of them flew across Crystal Tokyo, taking in all the amazing sights the birds-eye view had to offer...

They continued to fly untill they realised something was following them...It was a Batlike creature and it soared beside them.

"I'll take over!" Ceres called. "Guys, henshin!"

_"Vesta Astral Power!"_

_"Pallas Astral Power!"_

_"Juno Astral Power!"_

_"Make...UP!"_

The three of them henshined as Ceres kept controll over the flying carpet.

The bat fired another lazer at the 4 of them.

_"Pallas Freezing Owl!"_

The bat started to slow down as ice got caught in its wings

_"Juno Thunder Peacock!"_

The bat got stunned and started to fall...

_"Vesta Hearthen Torch!"_

The blast of fire finaly destroyed the mysterious, demonic Blast, but suddenly the carpet lurched.

"Ceres, what are you doing?" asked Juno.

"Hold on guys!" she simply responded as she made the carpet dive.

"Ahhhhh!!!" the 3 other girls shouted.

"Hey, who taught you how to drive?!" asked Vesta.

"You did, Vesta." Ceres explained. "Now hold on! I'm increasing speed!"

"Wait...What?!" Juno exclaimed.

"Pallas doesn't like this!!!" whined Pallas.

The carpet got shot at again, and this time, a wave of the bat like creatures was gaiting on them.

Everyone's eyes widened, and Vesta simply replied...

"I hope the pinkey albino girl gets back here...Soon."


	14. Take to the Skies

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Sailor Moo-Hell, you get the point.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 14: Take to the Skys! The Astroid Senshi in a Pinch!

"Guys hang on!" commanded the senshi of Flowers as she manuvered the carpet in a downward swoop.

"Ceres, quit goofing off and transform!" shouted Juno.

"I...I can't!!" responded Ceres

"What do you mean you can't?! Just hold up your ring and shout _'Ceres Astral Power, Make up!' _you moron!" shouted Juno.

"Well how was I supposed to know that we were gonna be attacked by those things?!" retorted Ceres

"You are such a dumbass! You snobby, concieted..." Juno insulted Ceres

"Well at least I'm not a pig headed, bitchy imbecile who constantly..." Ceres argued.

"Guys..." Vesta warned.

"Oh! Well aren't we Miss Fickle today?" The green haired senshi threw back.

"Oh yeah? Well you're an Irrational, Irresponsible, Chaotic..." the pink haired senshi snapped back

"Guys..." Pallas warned...

"What?!" the two of them barked at the same time.

"We'd love to listen to you two argue...BUT SOMEBODY NEEDS TO CONTROLL THIS CRAZY CARPET!!" Vesta raised her voice as she scolded her two fellow senshi...

"Why don't YOU do it, Miss I-never-do-anything?" Ceres shouted.

As the 3 of them argued, Pallas took controll of the carpet, and franticly darted around buildings, narrowly escaping a tall building.

The carpet was struck once more, and it was starting to loose altitute.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Pallas franticly screamed. "Guys!!! Please! Help me!!"

The 3 others realised that their fighting was stupid, and that Pallas needed help controlling the carpet.

The 4 of them got back into position, and barely managed to manuver the carpet and escape the batlike creatures...

They flew back to the palace after their frenzied escape and flew back to the Crystal Palace, carefully landing their carpet, and Dehenshining.

"That. Was too close." Vesta remarked. "Pinky's not back yet?"

"No, and I'm worried about her..." Pluto responded. "She didn't bring Luna P...And without it, I cannot contact Small Lady..."

"Well, that's another senshi who forgot to bring something along." Juno smugly stated, glancing at Ceres.

"You can't contact her at all?" asked Vesta.

"No...And Hotaru went with her.." Pluto solemnly added.

"If they don't get back soon...We'll go back to the past and search for them." Ceres offered.

"Too Dangerous." Pluto replied. "I cannot allow it."

"Why not?" asked Vesta

"Small Lady already has experiance with Time Travel, and I trust Hotaru to protect her...Two People is enough to scout through that time period. Five would have been too risky. Also. You four need more experiance as Senshi." the Senshi of Time explains.

"Pallas thinks Pluto has a point." Pallas responded.

Back with Chibiusa...

"So...Would you...Like to dance?" asked Helios, very shyly.

The pink princess in disguise smiled. "I'd be delighted."

He carefully led the young maiden out to the floor of the ballroom and gently placed one arm around her waist as she held onto his shoulder, their free hands grasped softly and they began to dance to the soft, slow tune that was playing...

Smiling, the pink princess followed the priest's lead as the two gracefully moved along the dance floor...

_'This is like a Dream...A Dream I never want to wake up from...'_ lamented Chibiusa as the song ended and the couple seperated.

"Forgive me..." he said.

"For?" asked the princess.

"I've never really danced with anyone...Well...Once before...But I never was any good at it..." the priest replied.

"I think you danced wonderfully." Chibiusa encouraged. "I've never danced before with anyone either...Well, except for one...But it was a very very long time ago...And I barely remember who it was..."

"Thank you, my pretty maiden..." he replied, kissing her hand softly. "You also dance divinely."

Chibiusa's cheeks instantly turned a gentle pink color. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, my maiden." he replied. "It was my pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady..."

_'Yep, nothing had really changed about him...'_ thought Chibiusa. _'He's still the sweet gentleman he's always been...'_

Meenwhile with Hotaru...

Silently, the Princess of Saturn followed Nehelenia, curious to what was happening...

Nehelenia approached The Wise Queen Serenity cautiously.

"Ah, Serenity...How are you doing?" Asked the Dark Queen.

"Nehelenia." the silver haired queen adressed. "State your buisiness."

"We of the Dark Moon ask but one favor of you, Noble Queen...We have heard rumors that the Golden Kingdom has been holding a dark force kept hidden from the public eye...This dark force is being controlled by a dark and powerful crystal, hidden within the temples of Elusion, guarded by a wizzard..." The dark queen lied. "We believe this force could possibly be a threat to us both...The People of the Dark moon want the crystal in question in our captivity to analyze what secrets it holds...It would be a benifit to us both if we could join forces..."

The Queen frowned with dissaprovement. "Your story is lovely..."

"But." she stated.

"But?" asked Nehelenia.

"There are some innacuracies...First of all, Elusion is not a threat to us. The High Priest is a pacifist who wishes not to harm anyone. Second, this 'Dark and Powerful' crystal is simply a rumor. Nobody has any proof it exists, and if it did, the only purpose it has is to sustain life on Earth. Finaly...I believe I cannot hold you credible for such a tale, considering that you already have commited a couple crimes..." The Queen replied.

"Crimes?! How dare you! I am the Beautiful and Powerful Queen Nehelenia!" spat the darker queen.

"I believe that you have commited a mass genocide of your own people by eating their souls..." Serenity sternly reminded her. "And it also appears that you are one of the main suspects involving the murder of Priestess Ivictus."

"Lies!" Nehelenia spat.

"No. It's the truth. YOU lie." Serenity replied. "I hereby banish you back to the depths of the Dark Moon...If you come anywhere near Elusion, you will be punished severely...Guards."

4 Mysterious warriors clad in Sailor Fuku grabbed Neheleneia, as she struggled and dragged her out of the Palace.

"What?!! I DID NOT MURDER IVICTUS!!!" screamed Nehelenia.

"Yeah yeah...We've had enough of your falsehood." one of the senshi spat.

"But I DID NOT MURDER HER!!" she shouted. "EVEN IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE GAINED NOTHING!!!"

"**THE WHITE MOON WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS FALSE ACCUSATION! I ****SWEAR**** ON IT!**" were Nehelenia's last words that she bellowed before leaving the palace.

Queen Serenity watched as the other Queen left and shook her head. "Do they ever go quietly?"

She noticed Hotaru out of the corner of her eye spying on the events. "Ah, Princess 'Pandora' I assume?"

Hotaru blinked and nodded. "Yes, my Queen...I do apologuise. I couldn't help but overhear..."

"You're here to find out something about Lord Kurounmo, are you not?" asked the wise Queen.

"How...How did you know?" asked Hotaru in a nervous tone.

"You and your friend 'Lillith' appear to be out of place...As if you stumbled into another timeline." The Queen stated. "And you were also spying on Kurounmo as well."

"Well..." Hotaru started. "I er...I can explain."

"Don't say anything." the Queen smiled. "Beware of Kurounmo, his nature is very shifty...The High Priest has no idea that his new recruit has no sense of loyalty..."

Hotaru nodded. "Thank you, Queen Serenity."

"Don't thank me." Serenity told her. "You probably should go get your friend and go back home before the others of this timeline get suspicious..."

Hotaru nodded. "But where is she?"

"Well, is there anyone she's related to, or knows in this timeline?" asked Serenity.

Hotaru realised it then. "Thank you so much, fair Queen!" she curtsied, then headed off to find her best friend.

Back with Chibiusa...

"Helios...I'm afraid I cannot stay forever...I have other duitys..." Chibiusa told him softly. "I am not sure if we will meet again, but if we do...We may not reconise each other."

"I understand." Helios replied. "But what do you mean by 'we may not reconise each other'?"

"It's complicated...I cannot explain." Chibiusa replied.

"Lillith!" called a voice, it was Hotaru.

"Ah, Pandora, my cousin..." Chibiusa greeted. "I believe it's time to go back to Tsuki?"

"Yes." Hotaru replied. "There was an urgent call."

"Farewell, Maiden." Helios told his lovely princess in disguise.

"Farewell." Replied Chibiusa as she followed Hotaru out of the Palace and out to an empty park...

Chibiusa held up the time key...

_"Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the door of space-time to me! I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos! Guidance to me! Protection to me! The Path of Light to me!"_

Pink omenous clouds hovered above and lifted Hotaru and Chibiusa into the air and they vanished quickly.

Back in the Present time...

A Pink Cloud appeared behind Pluto just as Pallas said "Pallas thinks Pluto has a Point" and out came Chibiusa and Hotaru.

The two of them dropped and landed right behind Pluto...With a dazed look on her face, Chibiusa said "Hi guys...We're back...Did anything happen while we were gone?"

Pluto turned around to see the two senshi in disguise had just appeared. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah" Hotaru replied in a dizzy tone..."We just...Didn't land right..."

The both of them soon got up and brushed themselves off, their Noblelady disguises quickly wore off.

"So what did you two find?" asked Pluto

And then Chibiusa and Hotaru went on to tell Pluto of their findings...

Meenwhile at Denwa-ya...

_"Jedeite!!! GET OVER HERE!!" _boomed a voice.

Jediete ran over to find his new master and kneeled "Yes, master?"

_"King." _stated the voice

"Huh?" asked Jediete

_"King Kurounmo of Elusion."_ stated the voice.

"Kur...Kurounmo?" asked Jedeite. "I haven't seen you since...Since your assistance to Beryl!"

_"So you DO remember..." _ Kurounmo mused. _"Being one of the last survivers of the Silver Millenium...I'm surprised you didn't reconise me."_

"Aren't we the only two last survivers?" asked Jedeite.

_"There's a small handfull, but we, the Akumu Cultists, the citizens of Elusion and Elusion's so-called High Priest, and I believe the Maurian cats Neo-Queen Serenity owns are pretty much the only people of the Silver Milenium that haven't been reincarnated...Yet." _Kurounmo explained.

"Where are the other 3 guardians?" asked Jedeite

_"You mean the traitor and the two gays? All three of them are dead, two of which their essence had been destroyed, the third was unwilling to come back to life..."_ Kurounmo explained.

"One more question...What exactly are we after?" asked Jediete.

_"You mean you weren't paying attention?" _Kurounmo snapped. _"Fine, I guess I'd better refresh your memory..."_

_"You see...When Beryl found Metallia, she brainwashed you and your other comrades to do her bidding...I promised Metallia the energy of the last heir to the Elusion Hierachy. It would have been easy had I not known that there was another heir!! Ivictus was an easy bitch...But Princess Phoebe was much harder. And the little boy...I knew HE was gonna take the throne, he was who I was after! But some priestess wearing Ivictus's old robes ran in and saved him. She used her starseed to seal me and the Akumu Dawn off, yet now that the seal is broken, her starseed is in fragments and I have absorbed them. However, the energy in the starseed was used to seal us off...So what was left wasn't enough..." _He explained. _"However...If YOU were willing to sacrifice your essence..."_

"No sire!! Anything but that!" yelped Jedeite.

_"Then help me find the Golden One, and kill all those that get in your way."_ Kurounmo commanded.

"Yes sir." Jediete saluted.


	15. Mayhem, The 5th Senshi Awakens

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Plain and simple.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Note:A week has passed from episode 14 and everything has been strangely quiet.

Episode 15: Mayhem! The 5th Senshi Awakens! Battle for Crystal Tokyo!

_Chibiusa's PoV_

I yelped quietly and woke up suddenly gasping for air. Cold beads of sweat were all over me...I noticed it was morning...

_Already?_

I groaned and attempted to get out of bed. The nightmares had gotten worse...This time, I dreamt that I had killed my friends and family as Black Lady with my bare hands...

As I stumbled over to the vanity I gazed upon how messy my hair was.

Yep...I was tossing and turning pretty badly...The fact that it was still up in odangos didn't help either.

I pulled my hair down and thumbled around for the brush...

After spilling a little perfume and a couple cussing I finaly found the damn thing and proceeded to tame the knots in my hair.

I wonder what time it is...Hopefully it's still early enough...

What did all these nightmares mean? Was it because my connection with Elusion was starting to fade away because my dream is becoming complete?

Does it mean I can never be with the one that I love?

It's been 3 weeks since the nightmares have started...The night before, Mom, Dad and the Inner Senshi left for Kinmoku.

Was it because of that?

Finaly, when my hair was tangle-free, I set the brush down. And stood.

I felt something...A strange...Jolt...

I sat back down, feeling this ringing through my brain...A pang of pain...Simply annoying.

Ow...What the...

A figgure appeared in the vanity mirror...It was...A woman...Her hair was up in cone-shaped odangos like mine...And her eyes were dark-ruby red.

"Black lady?" I asked. "What are you doing here?!"

But it wasn't Black Lady...It was...It was...Somebody else...But who?

_"Please...Help me..."_ the woman whispered...Her voice sounded all-too familiar..._"You're in danger...You have to awaken the 5th senshi and save Diana..."_

"Diana?! Why is she in danger?" I asked.

_"Your lover will also die if you don't do something soon..."_ She added.

Wait...My...LOVER? Who the hell...

I blushed a deep red. Could it be...?

_"Please...Before it's too late-unn!!" _she cried, then vanished instantly...

As she vanished, a freeky wind blew the windows open again and a few flower petals landed elegantly on my desk...My compact held this faint glow...Instantly...My heart lurched.

Ceres had to awaken...And soon.

A couple Hours Later...

_Diana's PoV_

2 more weeks untill my birthday...

Peruru said he had to leave for a short while because something came up back at the Marzipan Castle...

He said he'd be back soon...But...

I just can't help but wonder...

Will I ever get my first kiss? Small Lady got hers when she was in the past and her princelike priest kissed her hand.

Serenity-sama got hers when she was 14...Endymion-sama at...I have no idea when...

Was the only reason I was born was because of that stupid curse?

I laughed.

Listen to myself.

How bad can this 'Curse' be? Even if he doesn't love me, being a cat will be alright.

Sure, it means I won't be able to speak to Small Lady anymore...But at least...

...Uh...At least...

At least I won't get weird stares from people because my tail is sticking out of my skirt!...Although I've been hiding it rather well, and Peruru seems to get more funny looks than I do.

_Flutter Flutter..._

"Huh?" I blinked and noticed an unusual amount of bats out this morning.

"What are all those bats doing out at this hour?" I asked.

More of them flocked over my head...

Why did I sense a strange dark energy all of a sudden?

_Zap!_

...Did the bat just shoot a lazer at me?

Crap...I'd better get Small Lady and the others here!

And so I ran to find the 5 of them...

Meenwhile...

_3rd Person PoV_

"Yeah, I have my henshin ring." Replied Ceres.

"That's good. Now don't loose it, I have no idea what it would take to replace these rings." Juno remarked. "Now where's Pinky?"

"Guys!" called out a voice. It was an exasperated Chibiusa stumbling down the stairs in a tired disposition.

"Pallas doesn't think Chibiusa looks so good..." Pallas said as she noticed how fatigued their Princess looked.

"Let me guess, you didn't get enough sleep again?" asked Vesta.

"Not really...Come to think of it, it doesn't look like you got enough sleep either." Chibiusa remarked.

"What? Are you kidding?" Vesta snapped, then she stopped, realising that there was no point in hiding it. "Well...No...Not really."

"You too, Vesta?" asked Juno. "I didn't get much sleep either."

"Neither did Pallas." Pallas replied.

"Well, with all the sugar you eat, I don't see how ANYONE could get enough sleep." Ceres told her hyper, blue haired friend. "And don't tell me the rest of you didn't get much sleep!"

"Pallas had this scary nightmare that a bunch of small rabbits died right at Pallas's feet...There was this Silhouetted Lady...And then Pallas heard a voice calling out to Pallas to help her..." Pallas explained.

"One moment there was this field of flowers all around me, and it was a beautifull day out...Then in an instant the flowers started to wilt and I saw the rest of you dying at my feet...Chibiusa's boyfriend was in the clutches of some...Snakelike man...There was this voice that told me to help her..." Ceres retold, avoiding the fact that she also saw the Amazon Trio dying as well..._'Hawks Eye was dead too...I wish I could just forget that nightmare!'_

"In mine, Crystal Tokyo was being destroyed by thunder...The 5 of us, among the rest of the citizens of Crystal Tokyo were being killed one by one by a bolt of lightning...There was this voice that was calling for me to help her." Juno explained. "Is this voice the same person?"

"I don't know, but in mine, I was being burnt alive and I heard this wicked laughter..." Vesta shuddered. "It reminded me of Nehelenia...While she was giggling like a schoolgirl over...Nope. Not gonna say it...Too much information."

"Over...What?" asked Chibiusa. "Dare I ask?"

"You don't want to know." Vesta told her.

"Yeah, it'll scar you for life." Juno replied.

"Anyways...I heard that voice in my dream as well as I found everyone else's dead bodies and a pile of dead rabbits." Vesta explained.

"Why were all of our dreams the same?" asked Ceres.

"I don't know...But I've been having nightmares like these for weeks now..." Juno explained.

"Me too." Said the red haired senshi of fire. "It's very bizzare."

"Pallas has been having nightmares as well..." the hyper senshi of ice replied.

"So have I." the sophisticated senshi of flowers mused. "What was your dream, Chibiusa?"

Chibiusa paused. "I'd rather not..."

"Come on, it can't be THAT bad." Juno told her shy friend. "Not as bad as being electricuted.."

"Alright..." Chibiusa gulped. "I dreamt that I was killing everyone with my bare hands...I didn't hear the voice untill I woke up...I saw who was calling me in the mirror...It was a woman with pink hair and red eyes...She wore her hair...In...Cone-shaped..." she stopped.

The Astroid Senshi's eyes all widened as they all asked. "Who did the voice sound like?" to each other.

"It sounded like..." Ceres started...

"Pinky..." Vesta finished.

"But why her?" asked Juno.

"Why not? She's technically the leader." Pallas quiped.

"Well, Ceres is the leader of the Senshi in reality...But I am your Princess..." Chibiusa informed them.

"And what a leader she is." teased Juno.

"Shut up, Juno." Growled Ceres, blushing heavily. "I forgot my ring ONCE and you still won't leave me alone about that."

"Nope" grinned Juno.

"Calm down, Juno. We've all made mistakes before." Chibiusa tried to calm down her friend.

"Like you with that pathetic excuse for an attack? What was it...'Pink Sugar...Heart Attack'? Or something." teased Vesta. "What were you, 7?"

Chibiusa blushed a dark red that made her eyes look pale. "I was 10!!!" she snapped. "And the attack was much stronger before I went back to Usagi's time...How was I supposed to know that the materials weren't strong enough to handle time travel?"

"I'm kidding!" Vesta explained. "But seriously, you'd think Pegasus would have been able to give you a little extra power to power up that attack."

"May I remind you, that said Pegasus barely had the energy to talk to Chibiusa? Elusion may be powerful, but under Nehelenia's control, not even the High Monarch could do anything." Juno explained.

"I thought he was a priest of some sort." Ceres added.

"Guys! Guys!" cried another voice.

Diana ran in, a worried look placed upon her face.

"Crystal Tokyo is under attack!" she explained.

"What? Well, that means we'll have our training session after all!" Juno remarked. "Everybody ready?"

"Yeah!" everyone else replied.

All 5 of them raised their henshin items into the air and got ready...

_"Moon Eclipse, Make Up!"_

_"Vesta Astral Power, Make Up!"_

_"Pallas Astral Power, Make Up!"_

_"Juno Astral Power, Make Up!"_

_"Ceres Astral Power, Make Up!"_

All 5 of them henshined and Followed Diana to where the threat was.

"Those bats!" exclaimed Juno. "We couldn't take care of them before!

"Well, we have to try!" Vesta cried.

_"Vesta Hearthen Torch!"_

A bolt of fire seared at a cluster of bats, frying them out of the skies.

_"Pallas Freezing Owl!"_

An ice-blue owl flew through the sky, then hit another cluster of the bats, causing them to freeze and fall out of the sky, shattering as soon as they hit the ground.

_"Juno Thunder Peacock!"_

A Lightning bird soared towords another plethora of the bats, causing them to spontaniously combust on impact.

"Uh...Uh..." Ceres looked very nervous as a cluster headed her way..."What to do...What to do...Uh..."

At a very instant, without thinking...She raised an arm and cried...

_"Ceres Poppy Hurricane!"_

A hurricane of petals blasted at another group of bats, slicing them up and then causing them to explode.

Now it was Chibiusa's Turn...

_"Pink Moon Unearthly Beauty!"_ the mass of batlike creatures all cried out "Knockout!" before being seared to death by pink light.  
Yet more and more of the Bats came...But the 5 of them kept pushing.

_"Ceres Poppy Hurricane!"_

_"Juno Thunder Peacock!"_

_"Pallas Freezing Owl!"_

_"Vesta Hearthen Torch!"_

_"Pink Moon Unearthly Beauty!"_

Waves and more waves came in to assult the 5 of them, despite there efforts...But soon, relief came as two voices cracked the air in retaliation.

_"World Shaking!"_

_"Deep Submurge!"_

Two more waves were taken out.

Uranus and Neptune had arrived.

"Heh, you didn't think we'd let you have ALL the fun, did you?" remarked Uranus.

"What, you didn't think we were having fun alone before?" pouted Neptune.

"Well..." blushed Uranus. "We can always continue that anytime you wish..."

"Well, I don't want you to be all sweaty for it..." Neptune smiled.

"Later...Durring the evening..." Uranus whispered sugestively. "But for now, we have a job to do."

Neptune nodded and brought out her mirror, and Uranus brought her sword out simultaniously.

As the next couple of waves appeared the senshi of the oceans cried...

_"Submarine Reflection!"_

The first wave had been covered in a sticky goo and all landed on the ground, Haruka ran at the mound and slashed at it with her sword.

_"Space Sword Blaster!"_

But one more wave quickly swept the area.

"Damn!" cussed Haruka. "Where are these things comming from?"

"Guys!" called Ceres.

"Time for our last resort!" Juno cried.

"You mean the move we tried to perfect when we were working with the circus?" Vesta asked.

"There's no proof it'll work!" Pallas exclaimed.

"It's worth a try!" Juno exclaimed.

"It's dangerous!" Pallas tried to reason

"Well, it's our last resort...So it has to work!" Juno reasoned.

"Right!" Vesta exclaimed.

_"Amazoness...Jungle Arrow!" _cried the Astroid Senshi.

A Multicolored arrow shot into the sky and anihilated the last wave.

The rest of the bats fled, and the 7 senshi all fell over in exhaust

"Finaly!" sighed Chibiusa.

"Ugh...Don't jynx it...We just got done fighting..." Vesta complained.

"Lets go back to the Palace..." Pallas whined.

"Yeah...It doesn't look like there's any more of them. So it's safe." Ceres added in.

They all Dehenshined and 6 of them all trudged back to the Palace in exhaust. Diana followed.

One, however spoke up. "You guys go, I'm gonna take a walk."

It was Chibiusa.

"Are you sure?" asked Juno. "It may not be all that safe."

"Relax Juno, we just took care of the threat, she'll be okay." Ceres responded.

"Well...I dunno..." Diana replied.

"Pallas thinks Pinky's strong enough to handle herself!" Pallas chirped.

So Chibiusa then left to be alone...


	16. Kurounmo vs NeoMoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...Get it now?

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 16: Kurounmo Versus Neomoon! A Dangerous Foe and a New Power!

_3rd Person PoV_

Chibiusa wandered through town...She appeared to have a worried look on her face as she walked the streets alone...

_'Ceres had been awakened...At last...'_

The Five Soldiers had been awakened...Yet Chibiusa had a reason to be saddened.

_'I'm almost grown up...But...If I am grown up...'_

She recalled the time when she became 15 the last time...When Helios had told her that if she stayed that way he wouldn't be able to find her...

_'No...'_

She stopped by a bridge and started to weep softly...

_'Please...Don't make it so...'_

Tears fell, she didn't bother burrying her face...So a couple tears fell into the water...

_'Even if he wanted me...He'd never be able to find me...'_

She cried a little louder...Tears fell more intensely...

_"Neeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiighhhh!!"_

Chibiusa sniffled and blinked as she saw a faint reflection of a Pegasus flying overhead in the water...

_'What?' _she blinked and looked up.

...Nothing.

She was very unaware that somebody was sneeking up behind her...

Yet she couldn't help but notice her heart was starting to beat faster...

_Thump..._

_Thump...Thump..._

_Thump...Thump...Thump..._

_Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump..._

_'Why do I get this sudden feeling like I'm being...Watched?'_

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her, causing her to yelp in surprise.

A hand was placed over her mouth as the figgure attempted to drag her away...But Chibiusa elbowed her attacker, causing him to let go, she spun around and saw the scarred, green-haired man she saw in the past...Only his elegant clothing was torn up...The scar was a tad more noticeable to the Pink Princess then.

"Such lovely energy..." he snarled...Out of his fingers, a set of claws grew instantly. "Perhaps I could feast upon your essence?"

"Essence?" asked Chibiusa.

He trailed a claw towords Chibiusa's neck, but she quickly stepped away. "Who...Are you?"

"Oh me?" the man chuckled. "I'm sorry. My name is Kurounmo, Devourer of Souls...Drinker of Blood...I am Elusion's only hope."

Chibiusa knew instantly. "Not at all, Elusion is in the hands of a noble and brave leader already!"

Kurounmo laughed again. "Yes, I know very well about The Golden One...Not only will his blood taste divinely...But I believe he would be brave enough to surrender his duties."

"What?!" Chibiusa Demanded. "He would never give it up to somebody as ruthless as you!"

"How would you know? You never met him." Kurounmo spat. "Now stand still while I drink your blood, little girl."

"Little Girl?!" exclaimed the princess. "How dare you, I'm 15!"

Kurounmo lunged, but Chibiusa shouted. "Hey, look over there!" and pointed

The man blinked. "There's nothing there..."

"You're right, it's just an airplane." Chibiusa replied.

"Airplane? What's that?" Kurounmo asked and then turned his attention to the sky, giving Chibiusa enough time to run out into a nearby building...

_"Moon Eclipse, Make up!" _

Chibiusa henshined quickly inside the building alone, then ran out.

"Hold it right there!"

Kurounmo turned and saw the senshi that was speaking to him.

"I don't know what your motives are, but I will not allow you to hurt anyone!" Sailor Neomoon called. "For love and Justice...I am one of the pretty sailor suited soldiers! I am Sailor NeoMoon! And in the name of Crystal Tokyo, I shall punish you!"

"Insolent fool." Kurounmo growled. "Your pathetic speach does nothing."

The mysterious man grew a second set of claws and ran at Chibiusa.

The pink Senshi backed away in the nick of time, yet she kept getting lunged at.

_"Pink Moon Unearthly Beauty!"_

Kurounmo was thrown back by the shower of pink light, but otherwise, was unharmed.

"What?!" Neomoon shouted.

Kurounmo got back up and raised a fist toword the innocent senshi, then unwraveled it, pointing all fingers at her.

"Die." he said coldly, and razor-sharp nails shot out and pinned NeoMoon to a building, throwing her Pink Moon Staff elsewhere.

The man glared, readying his other hand...

_'Is this it for me? Am I doomed?...If I don't get help soon...I'll...'_

A tear fell from Sailor Neomoon's eye as the nails were closing in for the kill.

_'No! I won't allow it!'_

She cried out and was covered by a thick, blinding light.

The moon insignia shined on her forehead brightly once again as she cried out. Kurounmo's nails broke, releasing Sailor Neomoon.

"What is...What is this?!" demanded the demonic nobleman.

"Damn it!" Kurounmo shouted

Sailor Neomoon stopped and her tiara shattered.

This time, the pink haired senshi didn't dehenshin...She only fell to her knees...

Kurounmo's eyes glittered with a hint of amuzement.

"Such a lovely essence." he remarked.

_'So weak...Can't...Can't fight...But...What am I do do? Without the Astroid Senshi I'm weak on my own...Aaaauuughhh! I am so useless!' _Neomoon thought to herself

Kurounmo's nails grew back once again as he headed toword the weakened senshi.

But she stood up and retreated into the nearest building quickly as she could...But the demon followed her in persuit.

He chaised her up the stairs...

The Princess Senshi's breath comming at her in short, small gasps...As they reached the Roof, Neomoon gulped as she got to the edge.

Then she began to leap from building to building, landing somewhat gracefully...

At one, she missed and barely managed to grab a pole that was sticking out of a tall 6 story building.

_'Shit...'_

The pole began to bend lightly.

_'Shit shit shit shit shit shit...!'_

Sailor Neomoon didn't even make a sound as the pole finaly bent severely and her hands slipped off the cold metal.

She closed her eyes tightly as she began to fall...

Tears silently fell from her red eyes...

She felt a warm sensation burn right through her, followed by a feeling of numbness...

_'I'm dead...I'm dead...I'm dead...I'm dead...'_

Sailor Neomoon opened her eyes slowly...

She noticed she was still, in the air...She felt the warm breeze blow past her...As she stayed suspended in the air.

She felt something on her back moving...Two new limbs that hadn't been there before...Yet she knew she had them at some point...Slowly she looked back to notice two angelic wings on her back.

They were tinted in pink, and were flapping slowly at her will. She also noticed that her costume changed as well...From her Super Form to her Eternal Form...

Gasping...Her first thought was...

_'Just like Mama...'_

Without further hesitation, she decided to try her wings out...She extended them and quickly flew towords Crystal Tokyo...

It had been a while since she had flown a long distance...She had forgoten how much joy it instilled her with...

However...The julibant feeling soon fled her body as she began to feel very drained of strength...She managed to make it right to her bedroom and then onto her bed before colapsing on the bed in exhaust...

Dehenshining...Chibiusa barely felt the strength to breathe...Blackness enclosed her as she passed out right on her bed...

It was truely a miracle that she was alive.

Somewhere in the streets, as Kurounmo was still looking for Sailor Neomoon...

_"Essence...Must find that tasty essence..."_

As he searched and searched, he stopped and sniffed at the air for a moment, nipping at the air with his nose to see if he could pick up her essence...

But as he was distracted...A Pole fell from the building he was under and bopped him right on the top of his head, causing a large lump to grow from the place he was struck.

"**OW!** Fuck!"

Kurounmo grumbled and let a few curse words escape his lips before retreating back to the shadows.


	17. An Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Sorry!

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 17: An Explanation.

_Chibiusa's PoV_

It had seemed like hours that I had been wandering around in the darkness...My strength slowly returned to me and I heard a faint voice...

_"My maiden..."_

A familiar voice...

_"My maiden..."_

It was Helios...I recognized it then.

Following the sound of the voice I noticed that I had changed into my pink princess dress...This felt very familiar...

I found myself in a mysterious, crystaline forest with a vast variety of unknown flowers...I recognized this place from somewhere...But where?

_"Please...Don't be afraid..."_

I blushed softly...But why should I be afraid?

It had been a week or two since I last heard from him.

I followed his voice to a Greek-stylized temple...Stepping on the marble platform I looked around to see where he was...And yet...The Temple was deserted...

Okay...Now what?

What should I do now?

Is this another nightmare? Am I really dreaming...? What's going on here?

Without warning two arms wrapped around me from behind...Pulling me close to another body...I yelped and turned around.

There he was.

I swear, blood rushed straight to my cheeks so fast my face was so red that it would make a ripe tomato would look pale...

The silver haired priest could do nothing but chuckle at my reaction and say "I'm sorry for frightening you."

I smiled. "You're always full of surprises."

Indeed he was.

Though I wish that he'd just tell me what the fuck is going on.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?" I asked. "That was supposed to be a compliment."

"No...Not that...For not contacting you earlier..." he explained. "It's just that...I'm having a great amount of dificulty trying to come in contact with anyone outside Elusion...I can barely hold a connection with you, and it's beyond impossible to contact your father..."

I told him about my parents visiting Kinmoku.

"Come to think of it...They were only supposed to be gone a week or two...It's been three weeks and I'm getting worried." I mused in suspicion.

"If anything happened to Endymion...I would have sensed it, no matter how far away he was, so it could just be that their trip back home is delayed." he told me, voice growing with worry. "But..."

"But?" I asked.

"I did sense something...I'm not sure what it was..." he told me. "You were in mortal danger...Your lifeforce had been drained. Yet whatever it was that drained it made it easier for me to find and contact you."

I blushed softly...What did he mean by my life force was drained? Was I...Dying...?

What did that demonic freak with the claws and the torn-up noble suit DO to me?!

"I almost...Died?" surprised, I barely belived it...

"Yes." my princelike priest said solemnly. "Your daydream seemed very depressing...I was about to leave to find you...But just as I went to leave I had a vision where..."

A vision? "Where...?" I asked.

"...You were holding a pink crystal in your hands...And then...Died." he told me in a worried tone...His eyes did nothing to mask how worried he was...He looked about to cry..."When I finaly managed to sense your energy to find you...It was a very strong feeling at first...But it slowly died."

"You wouldn't believe it..." I replied. "Then again, possibly you would, considering stranger things have possibly happened."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I retold the tale of finding Kurounmo and how I fought him, then when I was falling and how I felt as though something had instilled power in me and how I was able to get home.

"You mean...That was you?" I asked after I finished.

"I had no idea you were really in danger." Helios replied in a worried tone. "Kurounmo's back..."

Wha...? What the hell did he mean?

"I wasn't able to contact you for quite some time...At first I thought it was because you had forgotten me..." he explained..."I saw your dream light, and the dream lights of your guard flicker away..."

"Why would I forget you?! You're one of my best friends!" I snapped. Instantly regretting it as soon as it left my mouth.

He looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry...It's been a while..."

"Even still." I told him. "I'd never forget you...You're too important to me to forget." I blushed again as I said that. "Aren't we friends...?"

"What?" the priest asked. "Of...Of Corse!" laughing slightly and shaking his head. My princelike priest added "Why wouldn't we be?"

"From the way you said it, it sounded like we weren't." I explained.

There was a slight silence, which broke to make way for laughter.

Both of us. Laughing.

"It's been so long, my Maiden...You're too important for me to forget. If I did, I'd never be happy again." The priest told me.

Oh jeez...It was starting to feel unbearably warm...

"You've grown up." He said. "In a year, you will have finaly become a lady and somebody will marry you."

He had to say that.

My heart sank...I tried to opress the tears that were about to fall...

He just had to say that...Damn it.

"Aren't you happy?" Helios asked me. "That you're going to be a lady soon?"

"Yes" I said. "But...If my dream is complete...Does that...Does that mean I'll never be able to see you again?"

"What?! Of corse not!" Helios seemed surprised. "Why? Were you going to throw the dream away?"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why would I do that? I'm proud that I'm going to become a lady soon!"

Smiling my princelike priest said. "Then why wouldn't you be able to see me?"

"Last time I was 15, you said you couldn't find me." I explained.

"PallaPalla's magic corrupted you...That's why I couldn't find you..." he told me. "Remember?"

Oh.

Boy...I felt stupid.

"Oh." was the only word that slipped past my lips.

"You remind me so much of your mother." he told me.

Oh great...Does that mean I'll become a ditz like Usagi?

"My maiden..." Helios addressed me.

Wow he was handsome...His hair had grown a little longer, but it was still a tad messy...He looked much taller than before, but this time I was about up to his shoulders. I had to look up to look him in the eye.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Our time is about to be cut short...But...I promise to see you again." he told me. "I missed you so much Maiden."

"I missed you too." I told him. "So much..."

"Be safe, my Maiden." he told me.

He held me close and kissed my forehead softly before I awoke again.

I awoke to a very strong, sickly sweet smell of a really strong perfume-like scent...It was so sickly sweet and yet it smelled somewhat like bugspray...

"Ughhh..." I groaned.

"Hey, she's awake! Ceres, your cheep perfume worked!" a voice replied.

I opened my eyes, Vesta was holding an open bottle of something under my nose...

Pallas, Vesta, Juno, Ceres and Hotaru were all surrounding me. I yelped and nearly fell off the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked...Trying to shrug off my fatigue.

"Well..You just slept for 3 weeks." Juno told me.

"3 weeks?!" I exclaimed. No way!!! Impossible!!!

They all just burst out laughing instantly, even Hotaru was giggling.

"She's kidding...Mostly." Vesta explained.

"You were sleeping for 3 days, not 3 weeks." Hotaru told me.

"I was really asleep for that long...?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were worried you'd never wake up!" Pallas told me.

"Guys relax. I'm okay now." I told them.

"What WERE you dreaming about anyway?" asked the red haired senshi of fire.

"No...Nothing!" I stuttered, possibly blushing as well.

"Sure..." Vesta teased. "Dreaming about him again? You're unicorn dream boy?"

My face felt even warmer. "Sh...Shut up."

Oh well...Might as well get up and have something to eat.

I'm a glutton and I just slept for 3 days...How else could I not be hungry right about now?

"Eh...Who's hungry? Pallas wants to make some curry." Pallas changed the subject.

"Why not? I am a little hungry." I said.

"Yeah! Curry!" Vesta cheered.

"Sure!...Not too spicy okay?" asked Ceres

"You baby!" Vesta told Ceres.

"Knock it off Juno, she can have it however she wants. Even if her tastes are a little expensive." Juno scolded Vesta.

"Well...Excuuuuuuuuse me for having good taste!" Ceres retorted.

"Guys! Pallas wants you to stop fighting!" Pallas whined.

"Shut up Pallas!" Vesta shouted at the blue haired senshi.

"Guys!" Hotaru exclaimed, stopping the fight at an instant. "Everyone can make their own instant curry. We have plenty of Packets for it."

I sighed...Oh well.

Welcome to my Reality.


	18. Tales of the Astroid Quartet Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 18: Tales of the Astroid Quartet Part 2!

_The Tale of Ceres_

_Ceres's PoV_

I sighed.

Another nightmare had happened...

Pallas was bawling like a little child this morning, so after lunch I decided to take a walk and head to one of my favorite area's in Crystal Tokyo.

Cherry Blossom Hill.

I sat under a tree and pulled out my favorite book about nature.

But I couldn't help but feel strange...I felt...Somebody was...Watching me...

Concentrating on my book showed a plethora of difficulty as the feeling kept bothering that somebody was prowling behind me.

"Alright Pallas! I know you're there! Go Away! I came here to be alone!!" I shouted.

Suddenly...

A hand reached out and handed me a yellow rose.

I blushed instantly...The image of Hawks eye handing me a single rose entered my thoughts at that moment.

"Why thank you!" I replied, taking the rose.

I turned toword the person. My face fell.

It wasn't him.

Instead it was a man with Cyan hair and Marine eyes...He was about my age, only a little taller.

I looked at the rose and remembered something. "A yellow rose, huh? In German Speaking contries, the Yellow Rose means Jelousy or Infidelity. You don't know me very well, so how can you be jelous?"

"I saw you around here lately and you seem lonely when you come here by yourself...You look like you're missing somebody." he said.

"Well...I am...But...I dunno where to find him, really." I said to this mystery 'stalker'.

"Oh?" he asked. "Is he out of Crystal Tokyo?"

"Sort of." I finished, not wanting to say anything more. I wanted to get over him! I didn't want to live with his death on my shoulders all the time! It was bad enough that death haunts me day and night...But I've been obsessing over it for way too long. It's time I got a hobby. Or...Something.

Jeez. The others would laugh their behinds off if they knew how much I missed that former hawk...

Vesta would scoff...

Pallas would be giggling untill she suffocated...

Juno would mock me...

Chibiusa would...

...I dunno.

Perhaps she'd be a little more understanding because I hardly get to sleep at night when I hear her going "Oh Pegasus...OH Helios! You're in my dreams! I wish you'd go see me in real life so that we can..."

I don't even want to continue that statement.

It's not anything of...THAT nature...It's just...

"Miss?" a voice interupted my train of thought.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"I'm Trito, by the way." he introduced. "It was nice to meet you, m'lady."  
"Nice to meet you too." I replied. "I'm Ceres."

"You know a lot about flowers..." he observed.

"And you might know a lot about marine life." I guessed. It was simply a prediction, I didn't think it would ever be accurate.

"I do. I just love Koi fish especialy." Trito told me.

Well what do you know? My predictions can come true after all!

_"Akumu Florako!"_

...Sheesh. Just as I got into a conversation. Oh well.

"Trito, stay here." I instructed, then I ran and hid a couple trees out of sight."

_"Ceres Astral Power, Make UP!"_

I ran at the Akumu and charged my attack.

_"Ceres Floral Hurricane!"_

The monster was blown back a bit, but then it sprayed me with this thick, stinky pollen stuff...

I was blown into a tree, now stuck to said tree.

"Floral monster, you are a disgrace to all the flora and fauna that live in this area!" I shouted. "I am Sailor Ceres, and in the name of the astroid Ceres...I shall uproot you!"

Well...That needs work. Oh well. Not important.

The monster closed in on me and I felt vines wrap around my neck.

Oh right. Stuck.

Sigh...

I never thought I'd ever die as a Senshi...I always thought I'd die fighting senshi.

Or from that old hag's wrath...

If she didn't die first.

Suddenly...Something came to mind...Just before the vines constricted me...Summoning all my strength and willpower...I felt vibrations clamoring thorugh the air...

Suddenly it seemed as though every flower in the area was listening to my thoughts...At my command...

_"Eleusis Sanctum!"_ I whispered...Flowing with energy...It was as if a river poured through my veins releasing my body of tension and replacing it with pure confidence...It was a beautifull feeling...

The monster shuddered and backed away.

Giving me the attack of opertunity like a present on christmas eve.

_"Ceres Floral Hurricane!"_

This time, flower pettals assulted the Akumu and cut it into pieces in a violent manner before it faded into nothingness.

Amazed, I felt a warm sensation arround my ring...Followed by a bad feeling.

Princess Lady Serenity...Chibiusa...She was in danger...At this moment in time.

I heard clapping from behind, I turned on my heals to find a silhouetted figgure...He was a man, about my age.

"Not bad." he hissed. "We'll see what happens next time, Miss."

Then he vanished.

I just stood in shock for what seemed to be an hour or two before I ran off to see what danger Serenity was in.

_The Tale of Juno_

_Juno's PoV_

Diana and I were flying through Crystal Tokyo on the Magic carpet she showed me how to use.

"Carefull! Not too high!" She instructed.

At an instant, I followed orders and landed softly on the ground.

"Not bad. You're improving." she announced.

I smiled. So earlier I had crashed into a couple trees...Nobody got hurt...That much...

"Thanks, you're a pretty good teacher." I told her.

The catgirl smiled at me. "Thank you, Juno."

As soon as we landed in front of the Crystal Palace I helped Diana carry the carpet into her room.

"So when's Peruru comming to visit you again?" I asked.

"In 4 more days." she told me. "One day before my birthday."

"Oh? You're going to be 16?" I asked.

"Yeah." she replied...She didn't sound to sure about that...

I'm guessing things didn't go too well with Peruru...

"What happened between you and Peruru?" I asked. I was just curious.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked me. "Oh...That? Well...I'm just...Just not sure if he likes me back."

I blinked. Although, I personaly wasn't too interested in a guy right now...I had something to say about that.

"So you're waiting for HIM to make the first move?" I asked.

"Well, what else is there to do?" she replied.

I blinked. That just makes me sick.

"Look. I'm not the dating type. But." I advised. "You'll never know if he likes you or not if you just let him make all the moves!"

The catgirl fidgeted for a while. "I know...But...I'm not quite sure how to make the first move."

"Just give him a slight peck on the cheek when you feel the moment is right. If you keep being a coward, you'll never know because you keep giving up!" I told her.

She smiled. "I guess you're right. Thank you, Juno."

"Don't thank me, Diana. Just do it." I commanded.

I spotted two letters on the table. One was addressed to our pinky princess.  
Guess who it was from.  
I chuckled and decided to give it to her later...But the second letter was addressed to me.

I opened it and soon after reading the first few lines...I swear...I was somewhat freaked out.

_"Dear Juno,_

_How I've longed to speak these words to you..._

_So far away I've watched you...As it torments my soul..."_

What the fuck?! Who is this...Person?

_"Closer I crept to bathe in such a luxury as your beauty...Your hair is the color of emeralds...Your eyes...I wish to gaze into..."_

...The hell? 'bathe in such a luxury as your beauty'...?! This guy's either really desprate or he has no creativity whatsoever.

_"I crept closer...Closer...Such fine beauty...I've watched you from afar...In the coffee shop...In the movies...In the park..."_

Eurgh...I don't know who this guy is, but I just wanna see who signed it so that I can kick his ass later.

_"Someday I hope to catch a bare frame of you to instill myself with pleasure..._

_Signed,_

_Charo."_

O...Kay then...That's a little strange...

But seriously...Why send me a letter? Why doesn't he...Or She...I don't know...

What.

A.

Coward.

What kind of name is 'Charo' anyway?! No matter. I'm just gonna murder this guy...Or this lesbian...

I swear, if Ceres is playing a prank on me or something...She's gonna pay.

"What is that?" asked Diana.

"Oh this?" I responded glancing at the letter, crumpling it with my hand then tossing it into the trash. "Just some junkmail from an idiot."

...Suddenly I saw a silhouette of something in the window across from me...

"Hold it right there!" I shouted.

The figgure fled.

I grabbed my henshin ring. Time to find this little stalker once and for all.

_"Juno Astral Power, Make Up!"_

After I henshined I bolted after the stalker.

Through the forests, I kept trying to slow him down...

_"Juno Thunder Peacock!"_

_"Juno Thunder Peacock!"_

Trying hard to slow him...But to no avail.

I felt strange all of a sudden...Like this sudden...Burst of fury...

It was heavy...Like the atmosphere before a storm...

Suddenly I heard the thunder call to me...I felt...A new Power...

_"Argos Sanctum!" _ I cried...From my fingertip a bolt formed and struck my stalker, instantly shooting him down.

I headed over and checked his pulse...

He was alive, but out cold.

Huh?

What was that? I felt some weird sensation on my finger...So I glanced down to see that my ring was glowing a faint green color...Instantly I got the feeling that the pinky albino girl was in danger.

Alright...Where is she?

_The Tale of Pallas_

_Pallas's PoV_

Pallas was happily skipping down the street to find Chibiusa.

For Chibiusa had gotten a letter earlier that day and Pallas had to tell her it was from her unicorn-boy!

Pallas had set the letter on the table in the kitchen to make sure Chibiusa finds it when she gets home...But Pallas couldn't help but giggle as she had just bought herself a bag of tasty sugar cubes!

Pallas loves Sugar Cubes...So Pallas popped one into her mouth and kept skipping.

But Pallas hit the ground with a thud because she heard something go

_"Akumu Aishuomoi!"_

Eh? What is that?

Oh, it's one of those Akumu creatures...

The Akumu resembled an old woman, about as old as Granny Zirconia, but she was a giant, and she was made of ice.

She was turning things in the town into ice with her breath.

Mean monster made Pallas drop her sugar! Now the mean monster will PAY!

_"Pallas Astral Power, Make up!"_

"Hold it right there!" Pallas shouted at the monster, as it turned toword Pallas.

"People are enjoying the last few days of warmth that summer has to offer. They're not ready for winter yet!"

"Who are you?" asked the Akumu.

"One of the many pretty soldiers in a sailor suit! Sailor Pallas! In the name of the astroid Pallas, get ready to say you're sorry!"

Pallas quickly dodged the cone of cold that was sent which nearly froze Pallas solid.

_"Pallas Freezing Owl!"_

Pallas sent the Owl right at the Akumu...But all it did was knock her backwards.

The Akumu laughed and then said "Puny little girl, I'm made of ice too! Ice can't hurt me!"

Pallas has no idea what 'puny' means...But now Pallas is mad!

"You made Pallas drop her sugar, you meanie bully..." Pallas told the monster. "Pallas is mad."

Pallas felt something rush through her...Anger maybe?

I raised my hands...

_"PALLAS FREEZING OWL!!!"_

Another Owl was sent towords the Akumu, this time, it hurt her a little.

"Child...You're gonna die." the Akumu said.

She took a deep breath and suddenly a bright light of light blue came at me from the Akumu's mouth...

Uh oh...Now what does Pallas do? Pallas is so scared! Pallas wants to cryyy!!!

But...Out of a strange feeling...Pallas didn't cry...

Pallas held her arms across her face and shouted

_"Parthenos Sanctum!"_

The light bounced off the ice wall that had appeared in front of Pallas and hit the Akumu, causing it to shatter into chunks of ice. Then it was all gone...

Pallas dehenshined and continued to try to find Chibiusa...

The others call Pallas mean names like "idiot" and "childish" and "Hyper" and a bunch of other names that Pallas doesn't know the meaning of!

It's not fair...Why must they do this to Pallas?

...Could they all be true?

Pallas never wanted to grow up...Pallas wanted to be a child for as long as she could be...

But...Perhaps it's a bad thing?

Maybe it's time for Pallas to grow up now...

_"Heh heh heh...Not bad..."_

There was a voice from behind...

"Who are you?" Pal-No, I mean _I_ asked.

_"I never expected less...But whenever you're not expecting something..."_

I turned around, who was this guy?!

Suddenly...Something...Cold...Touched my lips...

Suddenly there was a green-eyed man, about 14 in front of me.

"Expect it, cutie." he said.

"Who are you?" I asked, was he the one who sent that monster that made me spill my sugar?

"I'm Atla. Thanks for the kiss." he licked his lips, then vanished.

I felt suddenly very cold...

What in the world...Was that?

Suddenly there was a warm sensation on my finger...And I do not know how...But I knew...

Chibiusa was in danger.

Hold on, Chibiusa! Pal- I mean _I_ am comming!

_The Tale of Vesta_

_Vesta's PoV_

Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only sane one in this group...

Ceres is such a snob and not much of a leader...

Juno is okay, but she's a little lazy and indifferent.

Pallas? She's such a child, an idiot child at that.

Chibiusa is also okay, but she's a klutz, not to mention she's a tad ditzy...Oh well, her mother was worse.

Speaking of the pink and ditzy one...We both had decided earlier to get away from Pallas while Juno was out training with Diana, Lady Hotaru was helping Lady Setsuna investigate more about Kurounmo, Haruka and Michiru were at an Art Festival and Ceres was out somewhere doing something...

Anyways, Chibiusa and I were out at a diner.

"It's too bad..." I said to myself, unaware I was saying this out loud..."I was hoping he'd be here."

"Who would be here?"

It wasn't untill my companion asked me that...That I realized what I had said.

"Oh a friend of mine, his name is Umbri." I told her. "He's a pretty cool person and he happens to work here."

"Good afternoon, Vesta!" a voice came from behind us.

Yep, it was my friend, Umbri.

He was a tall man, about my age, he had neatly combed dark green hair and dark grey eyes...He was an intellectual and loved to study the weather.

"Heya Umbri!" I replied.

"How are you, this afternoon? And who's your little friend?" he asked me.

"Oh the kid? This is my friend, Chibiusa." I introduced the pinky albino girl to Umbri at that note.

"Isn't that...Oh it is! Greetings, Princess Small Lady! You're not very small...But it's an honor to meet you." he said to her. Well, she IS a princess after all.

"Greetings." Chibiusa replied. "Yes, I am the princess."

"I didn't know you were friends with the Princess, Vesta!" Umbri was amazed. "You're very noble."

"Heh...Well...We have a history..." I said modestly...Not wanting to reveal that we fought each other in the past.

He sat down with the two of us and we all talked...It was nice.

"So what brings the princess to these parts of town?" asked Umbri.

"Eh? Well, we wanted to get away from an annoyance...So we both decided to go out for lunch." I told the bookworm.

The windows all around us had cracked...

They all started to freeze over as if something had chilled them...

The bell on the entrance rung as the door burst open...

There was this man in torn nobleman clothing with messed up green hair...His skin was greyish pale...His eyes were snakelike and yellow...

"I smell a strong essence here..." he declared.

"Essence? Okay, who's wearing perfume?" I asked.

He approached Chibiusa and sniffed her...

"Yes...Such lovely essence..." he murmered.

"What the hell? Why are you sniffing at her?" I asked.

"Uh...Vesta? What's going on here?" asked Umbri.

I had to get Umbri out of there...And fast!

"Listen, Umbri, you have to get out of here! There's a gas leak and it needs urgent attention!" I told him.

"Where is it?" he asked.

Oh well...Pinky can handle herself, right?

"Go hide your friend." Chibiusa told me. "I'll take care of Kurounmo."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." she told me. "Alright Kurounmo..."

But she couldn't henshin in front of all these people, COULD she?

"Look over there!" I cried.

"I'm not falling for that again!" he replied.

"You're right, it's just a ceeling fan." I replied.

"There are fans on the ceeling?" he asked as he looked up. "Weird...I wonder where they are...All I see are these orbs with spinning blades..."

What an idiot. Oh well, at least it gave the three of us time to escape.

I grabbed Umbri's hand and led him into the basement.

After a while...Sounds of Battle were comming from upstairs...

Reenforcements had arrived at Kurounmo's side it sounded like.

_"Momoko! Kyuusuke! Stop! You've been brainwashed!"_

_"Please!!! Stop!!!"_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"_

"Umbri, stay here...I have to help Chibiusa." I replied running back up.

The sight I had saw horrified me...

Chibiusa was knocked out and her broach lied at my feet...She was being carried away by two figgures...I couldn't quite make them out.

Kurounmo had left and the people of the diner had all been either knocked out, killed, or were currently in shock.

I grabbed Chibiusa's Compact...Perhaps I could get a hold of the others to help me...

Because right now...I knew I couldn't do this alone...I also noticed Chibiusa had left her purse behind, sticking out was a pink pen with a small red gemstone of some sort on the top...

I grabbed the compact and prayed deeply...

_"Amazon Quartet...This is Vesta...I need your help...Chibiusa is in serious danger as she had just gotten kidnapped...I can't help her alone...Please...Come find me...We need to find her."_

Now all I could do was henshin, then wait...

_"Vesta Astral Power, Make up!"_

Author's Note About Pallas's Tale: Pallas normaly speaks in third person in the Anime, so that's why it sounds more like 3rd person PoV untill the end.


	19. Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Author's Note: If you're wondering... "Dear Selene", "Oh Selene", "Selene Above!" and other variants are equal to "Kami-sama!", "Dear God!", "Oh Dear..." and other variants...Just for your information. This phrase is normaly used by people who are currant survivers of the Silver Millenium that haven't been reincarnated yet. (Like Helios, for instance.)

Episode 19: Capture.

_3rd Person PoV_

"Ugh..." the pink haired princess groaned as she woke up in a dark and cold basement...

_'My...My compact! Where's my compact?!' _she thought searching her chest. "Shit!"

She shivered.

_'Great...Just great...'_

Sighing in disbelief, she stood. Feeling betrayed and lost...She simply lamented to herself _'Kurounmo brainwashed Momoko and Kyuusuke...How could I not see that?'_

She groaned. _'I am so stupid...So stupid that I let my guard down...I don't even know what happened to my compact...And I doubt anyone knows I'm gone...'_

Then the pink princess blinked and noticed that the only light in the room came from the window that was behind her...She moved an empty crate and stood upon it on her toes just so that she could take a look out the window...She didn't appear far from the park...Eventualy she heard footsteps...

Quickly, she got off the crate and sat in the corner she had woken up in...

_"Kurounmo couldn't rob her of her essence...There was something protecting her...But what?"_ asked a feminine voice.

_"That's the first time I've seen that...But what are we going to do?"_ asked a masculine voice.

_"Well...Of course we're going to report it to Master Kurounmo..."_ the woman said.

The two of them passed by Chibiusa's cell...Still talking...

"What makes you think we shouldn't?" asked the woman.

"I dunno...There's something about the girl that's familiar...Vaguely familiar..." the man said...

"Doesn't matter." the woman replied, both of them stopped at Chibiusa's cell.

"We have to subdue her anyways..." the woman replied.

The man grabbed Chibiusa's hands from behind and tied them together, the woman grabbed her ankles and tied them together as well...

"Hey!!! Momoko!!!! Kyuusuke! It's meeee!!! Chibiusa!" cried the princess. "I'm your friend!"

"Friend?" spat Momoko as she laughed at the tied-up princess.

"The only friend we have is Master Kurounmo!" Kyuusuke told his former friend.

"You shall never wake up again, Chibiusa..." Momoko's voice was as cold as ice as she said that to the frightened pink princess...

Kyuusuke grabbed a syringe that was filled with a grey, cloudy liquid and stuck it into the frightened Princess's vein...

She let out a scream.

_'This is why I hate needles!!!'_

Slowly the liquid coursed through her bloodstream...

Chibiusa fought the urge to fall asleep...But her body was winning as the liquid slowed all her systems down...To the point at which she was barely alive...

"Momoko...Kyuusuke...I thought you were...I thought you were my friends..." she whispered as she could not resist any longer and the dreamless sleep potion took full effect.

However, her last words this time didn't fall on deaf ears...Momoko and Kyuusuke heard that and stopped.

"Kyuusuke...What are we doing?" asked the purple haired lady.

"I don't know...What's this syringe doing in my hands?" asked Kyuusuke.

"She's bleeding...From a small prick in her arm..." Momoko observed.

"Quick, stop it before it gets infected!" the green haired man instructed.

"How? We don't have anything." the woman told her husband.

"Well, we'd better do something before..." the man was cut off when a booming voice echoed through the room...

_"MOMOKO! KYUUSUKE!"_

"Who's that?" asked Momoko.

Kurounmo burst into the room. "I thought I told you to kill her."

"Kill her? But why?" asked Kyuusuke.

"Just do as I say!!" He bellowed.

"No!" Momoko stood up and defiantly told him.

"FOOLS! Do you realise what I could do to you both?!" bellowed the demonic nobleman.

"Hah. What are you going to do? You hire henchmen to do your bidding and never face anyone head-on." Kyuusuke taunted.

"Oh really...?" Kurounmo chuckled...evily..."Muhahahahahahahahahahaha..."

Meenwhile...At the Diner...

"We came as quickly as we could!" Ceres told the fiery-tempered senshi.

"Now what happened here?" asked Juno.

Vesta recounted the tale of how Chibiusa got kidnapped by her former friends...

"It was all my fault...I'm the one who allowed it...I'm a terible senshi..." Vesta admitted.

"It's not your fault, Vesta...You did what you could..." Pallas tried to comfort her comrade... "Why didn't she transform?"

"I don't know." Vesta replied..."I heard she was about to, but then she got thrown back by something...The rest of it...I don't know..."

"How the hell are we going to find her?" asked Juno.

"Well...Where is Kurounmo's hideout?" asked Vesta.

"I don't know." Vesta Replied.

"Wait!" Ceres explained, noticing the Pen sticking out of Chibiusa's purse "What's this?"

"I dunno." Vesta replied.

"It's a nifty looking pen..." Ceres mused as she tried to twist the cap off.

In an instant the gem on the cap of it began to glow in response.

"What the...?" the senshi of flowers was taken back by the light and when it cleared, she looked just like Sailor NeoMoon, except for the fact that her pigtails, tiara and broach were the same as they were when she was Sailor Ceres.

"Well...This is interesting..." the Sailor NeoMoon lookalike mumbled in surprise..."But you know what? I have an Idea."

"That's good, now all we need to do is find Kurounmo's hideout..." Juno reminded the NeoMoon lookalike.

"Kurounmo took her to...Denwa-ya..." a masculine voice reported. "It's down the street from here..."

It was Jedeite, only he was on the verge of dying as he stumbled in...His uniform was torn up and a trail of blood followed him...He had a black eye and he had some teeth missing...

"Quick...In order to save your friend..." he coughed up more of the crimson liquid that had followed him in a thick trail... "You must..."

He coughed again, spilling more salty, crimson, phlemy liquid... "Go to Denwa-Ya..."

The blond, dying man colapsed. "I'm sorry...To all of you...I had no idea Kurounmo was going to brainwash me...I was going to warn Prince Endymion that a great threat had escaped Elusion...But the monster caught me...And I guess...This is my fate..."

"Who are you?" asked Juno.

"That's not important." replied Jediete. "Beware of Kurounmo's...Kurounmo's...Currrrseee..."

He coughed up more of the mucussy, crimson liquid before finaly dying...

"Well then..." Juno replied, slightly freaked out. "What's your plan, Ceres?"

Back with Chibiusa...

"Wake up!" Kurounmo shouted, as he quickly struck Chibiusa across the cheek.

Chibiusa's eyes instantly snapped open..."Ugh...Where am I?"

"Bitch! Those two idiots were supposed to kill you!! I couldn't extract your essence...But something tells me you have a connection with the Golden One..." the demon yelled in her face...His disposition was the same as a drunken, abusive husband comming home to beat on his family that was undeserving...

"Golden one?" asked Chibiusa.

"Don't play dumb...You know who he is!!! Now TELL ME!!!" he hollared, slapping her again.

Chibiusa's gaze was unyeilding and defiant... "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell the likes of you."

"Then perhaps I either have to force the information out of you..." he grinned evily...

Snapping his fingers, vines came out of the ceeling and grabbed the pink princess, stretching her body to an X shape.

Kurounmo went up to her and studied his prisoner...

"Interesting...You HAVE an essence...It's just protected by something..." he observed..."You also DO know something about the Golden One...And even posess feelings for him..."

The princess was frightened...

"You're also a senshi...Not just any senshi...But one from the Moon Kingdom..." Kurounmo added.

_'How does he know all this?!'_

"Well...If I can't get your essence...I suppose I'll just have to force it out!" Kurounmo shouted.

Something rang through Chibiusa's mind, seemingly splitting her brain apart...

Everything seemed to swirl around her in a mosaic of colors...

She felt dizzy...

She screamed as her head seemed to be splitting as whatever was happening to her seemed like somebody had taken a hammer and was starting to pound her head in...

Chibiusa barely heard Kurounmo's malicious laughter as he continued to assult his victim with a psychic attack...

"Come on...Give that delicious essence to me!!!" Kurounmo laughed Maniacly...

Untill...

"Hold it right there!" shouted a familiar voice...

Kurounmo turned to face his visitor as his victom fell to the ground, weakened from the attack.

"You are...?" he asked.

It was Ceres dressed up as Sailor NeoMoon.

"Sailor NeoMoon?" he asked. "Something seems very different about you..."

"What do you mean?" asked Ceres. "Oh, the girl you picked up? That's just Lookalike. I have TONS of them."

"Yeah, first of all, she's too weak to be princess, Princesses are stronger!" Juno told Kurounmo

"And she's too clumsy to be a princess!" adds Pallas.

"I co-couldn't be wrong...! This is no or-ordinarary girl...I sense it!!.." Kurounmo stuttered as he said that...But he realized that there WAS something protecting her preventing him from getting any information...

"Eh?" Chibiusa glanced upwards in fatigue...

_'What's going on...? Why is Ceres dressed like me?'_

"This bitch is a FAKE?!" Hollared Kurounmo. "Bah!!! Akumu Kausai! Get out here and finish these pests!"

Kurounmo lept through the window and broke through, then disappeared within the streets of Crystal Tokyo.

The vines holding Chibiusa dematerialized as she fell limp onto the ground.

The other 4 decided to fight the Akumu while Chibiusa lay limp...

_"Vesta Heathen Torch!!"_

The akumu dodged.

"Muahahaha!" the tentaclelike akumu swung an axe at Vesta, luckily she dodged just in time.

"Ack!...Damn." she mumbled.

_"Eleusis Santum!"_ cried Ceres...But nothing happened. "Eh?"

_"Argos Sanctum!"_

_"Parthenos Sanctum!"_

Juno and Pallas tried their new attacks, but for some reason they didn't work...

"What are you three doing?" shouted Sailor Vesta as she dodged another attack.

"Well...Uh..." Ceres tried to explain, but couldn't describe it in words..."Never mind."

_"Ceres Floral Hurricane!"_

_"Pallas Freezing Owl!"_

The attacks hit the Akumu...And yet nothing happened...

"Why aren't our attacks working?!" asked Juno

"We need backup!" cried Pallas.

Vesta went over to check on Chibiusa who was barely consious...

"Hey...Wake up, we need you." she told her friend.

Chibiusa stirred a little..."Ugh..."

Vesta handed he friend the compact that she had dropped. "Here."

Chibiusa nodded. "Thanks."

_"Moon Eclipse, Make UP!"_

Quickly henshining into Sailor NeoMoon, she joined her friends.

_"Pink Moon, Unearthly Beauty!!"_

But that did nothing to the Akumu.

All 4 of the Astroid senshi looked on in total shock.

"Damnitt!!!" Shouted Juno. "Why isn't anything working?"

"Muahahahahaha...Kurounmo made me the most invincible Akumu..." the Tentacle Monster replied.

Chibiusa glanced at the brutaly murdered bodies of her former friends Momoko and Kyuusuke..."Yeah...Right...What happened to those two?"

"Oh...Master Kurounmo got mad and took out the trash..." explained Kausai. "It's a lovely decoration, isn't it?"

Memories that Chibiusa had with Momoko and Kyuusuke flooded back to her...

From first meeting them...

To when Momoko got posessed by Chiral and Archiral...

To when Momoko and Kyuusuke became Vampire Lyrica's victoms...

To the Sports Fair...

Even when she had to announce that she was leaving...

_"Of course we'll be friends! Forever!"_

_"Yeah. You're the best, Chibiusa!"_

The pink haired princess had tears streaming down her face...Eventualy the Moon insignia shined brightly and shattered her tiara...

The Astroids felt a similar effect...Only they weren't crying...But their own Astroid Insignia's replaced their Tiara's as suddenly they felt a new wave of power...

Their Rings Vanished...But they remained in their fuku...

A Choaker appeared on each of their necks, each in a different color, and all 4 choakers had a single ball attatched in the center of their necks...

Vesta's was Red.

Pallas's was Light Blue.

Juno's was Green.

Ceres's was Yellow.

_'What to say...What to say...'_

They all thought...

"Guys! Lend me your power!" Chibiusa cried.

The Astroid Quartet raised their hands, forming a circle as their fingertips touched each other...

_"Guardian of Vesta...Grant us courage!"_

A ball of energy formed above the fingertips...First it was red...

_"Guardian of Pallas...Grant us Knowledge!"_

The Ball of Energy changed from red to blue at an instant...

_"Guardian of Juno...Grant us Strength!"_

The Ball of energy flashed from blue to green quickly...

_"Guardian of Ceres...Grant us Forsight!"_

The Energy Ball was Yellow at that moment...

Chibiusa clutched her broach, and slipped it off, raising it into the air.

_"Guardians Unite!"_

A bright light shone throughout the building...

In a flourish of feathers, Chibiusa had powered up as well.

She had changed into her eternal form quickly and the Akumu started to disolve.

But as it disolved, Snakes formed from the feet of the Akumu...And soon the whole floor was covered with snakes.

But luckily, before it was fully covered, The 5 senshi were already fleeing up the stairs...

The senshi were all dashing up the stairs to reach the roof where Juno had landed the carpet...As they got onto the carpet, Juno took off quickly.

Pegasus landed with the Amazon Trio in tow

Telepathicly to his comrades he asked.

_"Remind me...Why exactly did you three want to come with me?"_

"Well...We wanna see who the new pumpkin patroll is!" Hawks eye explained.

"Yeah...We wanna see if your Maiden's new Senshi team is anything like her older sister's." Tigers eye was drooling over his fantasies as he said that out loud...

_"You...You mean her mother's? Well, yes The Astroid Senshi different from Sailor Moon's senshi...But I don't think you'll quite like them..."_ the winged unicorn tried to explain. For he had seen them, and although he had no problems with them, he knew a nasty storm of fighting would break out between his comrades and his maiden's comrades.

"Nonsense! Any woman is good enough for me!" Declared Tigers Eye..."As long as they're not too old...And they're nothing like that two-timer."

"You guys and your obsession with women..." sighed Fish Eye.

_'Selene above...'_ Pegasus mentaly sighed as he had a really nasty feeling about this...

They landed and the Trio got off of Pegasus, only to the sound of glass breaking...

_Crackle...Crackle...CRAASH!!!_

The 3 men and the winged unicorn all ducked at the same time when they heard that noise as it started to rain broken glass...

"Sheesh..." Hawks eye mumbled

Meenwhile, in the air...

"It's going too fast Juno!" protested Ceres.

"I can't help it! I'm loosing control!" exclaimed the senshi of thunder

"Guys...If this carpet goes faster than twelve knotts, we're all going to die!" shouted Sailor NeoMoon, noting the speed.

"Why are there so many damn snakes on this fucking flying carpet?!" screamed Juno.

"Wait...WHAT?!" shouted Neomoon.

Suddenly, everyone noticed the shadow colored serpents that had boarded the Carpet.

"Shit." Juno said at last. "Now what?"

"They're not attacking..." Pallas observed.

"But...Why?" asked Ceres.

"Snakes only attack when provoked." Vesta informed the others. "So everybody just remain calm..."

The carpet was falling...And fast.

"Juno!!! Increase altitude! Quick!" shouted Ceres.

"I-I can't!!" she cried.

"What do you mean?" demanded Ceres.

"Guys...Why are there holes in the carpet?" asked Pallas.

"Shit!!" shouted Vesta. "What did those snakes do?!"

"Where'd they go?" asked Sailor NeoMoon.

"Guys! I've lost complete control of the carpet!" shouted the green haired senshi. "Help me!!"

No matter how much the others tried to help, the carpet kept sinking faster and faster.

"We have to jump!" declared the senshi of fire.

"What?!" screamed the senshi of flowers and the senshi of thunder at the same time.

"That's stupid!" cried Ceres.

"It's suicide!" Juno exclaimed.

"We have no choice!" Vesta proclaimed. "Don't worry, we can do this..."

Everyone joined hands, forming a circle...

"Guys, ready?" asked Sailor NeoMoon.

"What are we going to do? Use each other as a parachute?" Juno skepticaly asked.

"Focus your power..." Sailor NeoMoon instructed...

As the 5 Senshi focused their energies into one center, Sailor NeoMoon called out _"Sailor Teleport!"_

Back on the ground...

Denwa-ya shuddered as it began to collapse in on itself...Rubble lept through the air and pieces of debris took to the skies, only to skydive back to the earth.

Smoke lingered in the air as the building was reduced to a pile of rubble...

Bricks landed not so neatly...

Luckily, as Pegasus flew out of sight, the Trio followed their leader's orders and managed to evacuate any straggling, onlooking, bystanders.

As the building had been demolished, there was an endless army of these onyx colored snakes storming through the streets...

The 5 senshi finaly reapeared just outside the radius of the rubble.

Sighs of relief were the first thing that came out of their mouths...

The senshi passed by three familiar looking masculine figgures.

_'They look familiar...' _both groups were thinking at the same time.

The three strangers were none other than the Amazon Trio.

"Excuse me miss, I was hoping I could ask you something." it was Hawks Eye who broke the ice at last.

"It it's about a date it'll have to wait." remarked Vesta, not paying much attention.

"A DATE?! You think this is a joke, you pumpkin?!" shouted Tigers Eye.

"Hey wait a minute..." Juno turned, a look of anger formed on her face. "What's he doing here?!"

"What's she doing here?!" asked Fish Eye in retaliation.

"What are YOU doing here?!" The Amazon Trio, plus Juno, Pallas and Vesta angerly said to each other.

Ceres ignored the 6 of them and blushed softly.

_'I can't believe it...Hawks Eye is alive!...How did they survive? Wow...He's just as handsome as before...'_

Chibiusa looked on at the arguing people somewhat confused.

"We'd better leave." said a voice.

It was Ceres.

"Why? We should stop them!" Chibiusa protested.

Ceres chuckled and shook her head. "Chibiusa, there's NO way of breaking up this fight, it's better if we just back away slowly."

Chibiusa saw her point and realised that there would be no stopping the Trio and the three senshi from brawling.

"One problem...Where's the carpet?" asked Ceres.

"We'll go look for it later...Let's go back to the Palace." Chibiusa told her lookalike. "...And you still look like me..."

Ceres realised only then that Chibiusa was right, she did still look like her, except for the choaker with the yellow sphere. "Oh...Right..."

She showed Chibiusa the disguise pen. "How do I undo the costume?"

Chibiusa sighed and went to show her how to undo the disguise...

A little later, when Chibiusa and Ceres finaly head to the Palace.

_Helios's PoV_

I sighed and finaly landed by the Palace, I was waiting for those three to meet me here...

But they never showed up.

I can't believe those three...Didn't they say they wanted to meet her senshi team?

Why did I let them come along?

I should have known that either something like this would happen. Either that, or those three would probably fight with the Astroid Senshi...

They're not that bad...I don't agree with some of their morals, but they're not ALL that bad.

The Astroid Senshi aren't either. Then again...I haven't seen them since my sister's death...And then they got brainwashed by Nehelenia.

There were footsteps from behind, but I could tell that it wasn't the three I was looking for.

Nope, there were two people.

Both were female.

In fact...

I happened to know who they were.

"And so then I said...Hey, isn't that that unicorn boy, Chibiusa?"

"Eh? Helios?" The two of them ran up to me, both seemed surprised, but I expected that.

"What are you doing here?" asked my Maiden.

I may as well tell them...How can it hurt?

"I sensed something dark on the Outer World, so I decided to investigate what that darkness was. The Trio came with me because they insisted they meet the new Senshi..." I told them. "But now I don't think letting them come along was a good idea."

Ceres and Chibiusa exchanged glances as if to say "Should we tell him?"

"Well...They kinda did meet the new senshi." explained Ceres. "And uh..."

I knew at that point. "They're fighting, am I correct?"

"Yes" the two of them said in unison

"Those two never really got along with us when we were working in the Dead Moon Circus..." Ceres trailed off as she said that.

"I know." I replied. "I overheard plenty of your squabbles."

I noticed Chibiusa was wearing a small silver chain which had a small pink crystal attached.

"I see you've found your crystal. The Pink Moon Crystal." I noted aloud.

A pink coloration crept across her face as I said that. "Yeah..."

There was a giggle from the other senshi that was with us both.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." she said, before leaving.

Wait...What does she mean by that? I felt strangely warm...Was...I blushing?

My maiden chuckled at me. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." I replied. "It's nice to see you again."

"Always nice to see you." she replied.

I couldn't have been any happier.


	20. Astroid Senshi vs Amazon Trio

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, I do not own.

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 20: Clash! Amazon Trio vs Astroid Senshi!

Much Earlier, Haruka and Michiru were attending an Art Fair together as Chibiusa and the Astroid Senshi were trying to escape from Denwa-ya.

Haruka and Michiru were observing a famous painting when suddenly, both of them felt a warm sensation on their necks...

They brushed it off as nothing at first, but as they decided to look at another painting, Michiru observed "Hey, when were you wearing a choker?"

It turns out that the warm sensation was the chokers with a small ball the same color as their starseeds that formed instantly around their necks. One for both of them.

"What? You're wearing one two." Haruka replied..."In fact...I felt a strange energy."

"I did too." Michiru responded.

"It was Small Lady...?" asked the Pianist in curiousity

"I believe so." replied her partner

Their minds were one as they were thinking the same thing...

_'A new power...Has been awakened.'_

As Michiru and Haruka are pondering over this, Setsuna and Hotaru had found Denwa-ya, just as it was colapsing.

"I sense a dangerous presance close by..." Setsuna noted as she and Hotaru were heading towords Denwa-ya. "It's getting stronger..."

Suddenly, the two of them heard the shattering of glass and the two of them just watched as it started to rain shards of clear, dangerous, sharp material from the windows of the building...

Eventualy, The building started to colapse and onyx colored serpents poured out from the bottom windows.

"What are those?" asked the Senshi of Silence

"I don't know...But they appear to be disolving the building..." Setsuna examined.

Hotaru seemed to be reading Setsuna's mind at that moment and the two of them realised they needed to transform quickly to amend the situation at hand.

At a very instant, both their henshin sticks were out, and the henshin phrases were called out.

_"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"_

_"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"_

Nothing.

"Eh?" They both wondered what was happening...

They tried again, and they said again...

_"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"_

_"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"_

Eventualy their henshin sticks disapeared and they were soon adorning chokers with a small ball the same color as their starseed.

_"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"_

_"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"_

That time they did manage to henshin and both of them were soon in their eternal forms.

They decided to question that fact later, and investigate the rubble ahead of them. Little to them, right after they went to investigate the fallen building, The Amazon Trio and the three Astroid Senshi were about to start a fight nearby.

"Alright you three! I don't know how you survived...But it's time for us to finish this!" Called Juno.

"Bring it on!" Called Tigers Eye. "We're ready for anything!"

"Guys, Ready?" asked Vesta to the other senshi.

"Yeah." Pallas and Juno Responded.

"Okay. Let's go!" Called Hawks Eye...

The two teams got ready...

Waiting...

For who would make the first strike...

Juno glared at Hawks Eye...

Fish Eye didn't take his eyes off of Pallas...Waiting for her to strike...

There was a cold line between Vesta and Tiger's Eye, linking them together...

And it seemed to go on forever...

Nobody striking anybody...

Yet...

As this fight was getting of to a sluggish start, Chibiusa was retelling the events of what had happened at There was a tone of sadness in her voice when she mentioned her two best friends that she found dead when she awoke...

She was near tears as she told him "I felt angry...So angry...I wanted to just lost control...I felt enraged and my whole body felt like it was burning...I saw the pink moon crystal materialize before me and the others powered up...I barely remember what else..."

There was silence between the two of them...Chibiusa expected her princelike priest to worry and ask her all sorts of questions which she didn't wanna answer at this point. She was tired and her body ached all over.

She felt somewhat uncomfortable with the growing, ominous silence...Instead of a lecture and a thousand questions, she felt an arm wrap around her.

"I am so sorry my lo-...My maiden..." he stuttered as he almost responded by calling her his love, and the priest did not feel it was the time to tell her how he felt...Yet...

_'My "lo"?'_ questioning this, she asked her princelike priest "...My 'Lo'? What's a 'Lo'?"

That very moment, a blush formed on the face of the silver haired priest as he quickly responded with "...Uh...Nothing."

_'It's been a while since he said something like that...'_ she sighed and replied. "Alright then...You're my friend, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.."

"Just a friend?" he asked aloud, blushing heavily and instantly regretting it. _'...I shouldn't have asked that...''_

"What do you mean?" she asked, she was somewhat confused, yet she somehow knew what was comming.

"Nothing...!" he responded quickly, slightly embarassed at his own actions. "I'm glad we're friends."

"Oh." the pink princess was somewhat discontented by those words. "I see...Sorry..."

"Don't be...Please...I just..." Helios couldn't quite find the words at all...But he felt it wasn't fair at all that he said that. "You're very important to me...I care about you..."

She blushed faintly...Of corse she cared about him, she had feelings for him!

"I care about you too..."

"In fact I..." the two of them said at the same time, then stopped as soon as they heard the other person started to say something.

"In fact you...What?" asked Chibiusa.

"Ladies first." replied Helios.

"No, you can go first...Tell me...What were you going to say?" the princess insisted.

"It would be better if you went first, trust me..." he insisted first.

"Please tell me..." Chibiusa begged...Tired of having to wait for him to just come right out and say it.

All while Chibiusa and Helios play the "No you tell me", "No no, you go first" game, the battle near Denwa-ya rages on.

_"Vesta Lash!"_

Vesta and Tiger's Eye Whipped at each other with the whips they summoned at their side, but the whips merely blocked each other...

_"Parthenos Sanctem!"_

Pallas blocked the knives that were thrown at her by Fish Eye...

Hawks Eye Threw knives, but Juno was too quick to be hit.

Juno Punched, but was quickly blocked.

Hawks Eye threw daggers, yet Juno nimbley got out of the way...

Fish Eye doused Vesta's Flames...But was electricuted by Juno

Juno was burnt by Tiger's Eye's whip, but Tiger's Eye was doused by Pallas.

Pallas was pinned to a tree by Hawks eye, but Vesta whipped him with her fire lash

The cycle continued with somebody trying to outdo somebody...

As the fight continues, Helios and Chibiusa are having their own battle as well...After an exchange of the "No you tell me", "No no, you go first" game for about a half hour, finaly they both said at the same time...

"Alright I'll tell you! The truth is I love you!"

A very red tinge had materialised on both their faces after saying that.

And Chibiusa had no idea what to say...She glanced up at him, overtaken by those words, and could tell he

"I..."

She just reached up, pulled him close to her and she was about to let her lips simply brush his cheek, but the princelike priest tilted his head slightly and pulled her in and kissed her lips softly.

Chibiusa blinked, blushing a little heavier, but she softly closed her eyes and helped hold the kiss for a minute or two before they finaly let go.

Meenwhile at Denwa-ya, the battle is now at a pause...For now.

Both groups were very worn out...

"Stop fooling around and just give up already!" Shouted Fish Eye

"There's no way we'll loose to the likes of you!" Vesta shouted.

"I can't BELIEVE you're the new Pumpkin Patroll!" Tigers Eye threw back at them.

"I can't believe you're still alive!" Juno retorted.

"Well maybe if you weren't so full of yourselves...Or so lazy..." Hawks Eye shouted.

"You're calling US full of ourselves?!" Vesta raged towords Hawks Eye.

"You're the lazy ones!" Pallas shouted at them, rage tinged her voice.

"Shut up and play with your dolls you stupid little girl!" Fish eye's voice was like a flame whip as he whipped that comment at Pallas.

"Why don't YOU go primp for your date with some other guy!" Vesta retorted suddenly. "Oh wait, nobody wants to look at a fruit like YOU!"

"That's enough!" shouted a mature voice that came out of nowhere. "Both of you are to stop this nonsense right now."

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What's important now is that we find Kurounmo's location." Saturn announced. "Cease this stupid fighting at once!"

The 6 of them realised Setsuna and Hotaru spoke the truth and that the fighting was pointless.

"Truce?" offered Tigers Eye

"...Truce." Vesta reluctantly agreed.

"Look...We really don't think you four are all that bad...It's just..." Hawks Eye tried to put bluntly that he didn't like them...Mostly.

"You three aren't that bad either." Juno replied.

"We should probably head back to the Palace." Pallas reminded them of Hotaru and Setsuna's words.

"The childish one is right." Fish Eye agreed.

"Hey, where did Chibiusa and Ceres go?" asked Vesta.

"Helios is gone too." Hawks Eye pointed out.

"Well, lets go home...I still have to tell Chibiusa she has a letter waiting for her." Juno replied.

"Yeah, let's go." Pallas responded.

But as Juno Mentioned that...Chibiusa was already reading the letter, despite her princelike priest's protesting.

"Wait...That letter wasn't meant to be sent! Uh...I was going to write a better one...! Hawks Eye sent it without my permission!" he pleaded, obviously embaressed at the contents of the letter.

"Come on, it can't be THAT bad." The princess insisted, while opening the letter, and within a quick flourish, it was out and she was reading it.

_"My Lovely Maiden,_

_Don't ever think you'll never be good enough...Because you're good enough for me._

_You're perfect the way you are..._

_I love my adorable cotten candy maiden..._

_Never forget that. Even if you don't feel the same."_

Chibiusa blushed heavily.

"I'm sorry..." her princelike priest said in shame..."I was just going to tell you in person...But..."

A single finger went to his lips to silence him as his little maiden whispered lovingly and softly. "No...It's perfect...Not to mention, it was very sweet of you..."


	21. A Gorgon Assasin

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Please note this Chapter is all in Chibiusa's PoV, and the next 4 chapters will be in 3rd person PoV.

Episode 21: A Gorgon Assasin? The Death of Diana!

4 Days have passed...

So far, we have nothing new about Kurounmo's whereabouts...

Peruru has returned...He and Diana have been spending a lot of alone time lately...I think I know why, heh heh...

We were all in Mom and Dad's Meeting room when we were discussing the growing threat.

"Mom and Dad haven't Come back...And it's been a month..." I told them "I'm getting very worried."

Indeed I was...This wasn't like Mom and Dad at all...

Well, then again, my mom was Usagi Tsukino. The klutziest idiot around...Well...Okay...As NeoQueen Serenity, She changed...A little...She had her moments...But...She's a little more...Elegant...But she still can't cook to save her life.

"I've tried contacting Endymion, but something is interfearing...Normaly, I could contact him with no trouble at all..." Helios informed us all...In a very worried tone, might I add.

Okay...Now that worried me...

He spoke again, glancing down, there was an onimous air that filled the room...It seemed like the air before a storm...Gloomy and it told of bad omens...

"What if Kurounmo attacks again? There have been many that tried to fight him...But they all died...The last person to fight him managed to seal him away...And yet she risked her life to seal him away..."

"Who?" asked Diana in concern.

"My Sister...Priestess Phoebe..." he explained, trailing off. "Many People were lost in the war against him...When it was found out that he murdered High Priestess Ivictus..."

I could tell he didn't want to say anymore...As he looked on the verge of tears.

"Shh...It's okay..."I placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping I could comfort him "We can beat him..."

"No." he stated as clearly as possible. "You're not strong enough...None of you are."

"True." replied Juno, who stood up at that single word. "Alone, we don't stand a chance." She gave a nod of acknowledgement and turned to Ceres as if she was waiting.

"But together...Anything should be possible!" Ceres also stood from her chair and gave an encouraging smile, giving a nod and she motioned toword Pallas.

"Yeah! We've delt with this type of threat before!" Pallas called out, also standing on those words, smiling brightly.

"We can all help!" Sugested Vesta, also standing and adding to the growing encouragement, giving Helios a thumb's up and a grin.

"We're willing to help too." Lady Haruka started as she stood, smirking with confidence.

"For this threat needs to be stopped." Lady Michiru finished, also standing at this point, joining her partner, smiling softly.

"He attempted to steal one of my time keys...He attempted to travel time, which is...For the most part...Taboo unless vital." Lady Setsuna's voice was deathly serious as she stood. "Kurounmo attempted to break that Taboo, therefore, he must be punished."

"Unnecessary deaths aren't something to sit back and watch, I am the Soldier of Silence, and I cannot forgive such an evil creature." Lady Hotaru joined in, also begining to raise, she seemed just as serious as Setsuna.

"Mom and dad always told me to believe in myself and my abilities...Although I cannot fight, I am willing to help in any way possible." Diana chirped, she too was no longer sitting, her joy did seem to be masking a little pain though...

"If you give up, then that means we've all lost. So don't give up...No matter what." Peruru encouraged, as she stood about the same time as Diana, giving him a confident look.

"When NeoQueen Serenity gets back, I'm going to have to have a word with her anyways...I wish I could fight, but I can only help in spirit." Luna told all as she scampered into the room, with Artemis following.

"If we were human...We might have been able to fight...But we're able to help in any way we can!" replied as he landed nimbily onto the table.

The Amazon Trio was also surrounding Helios at this moment in time, all encouraging him with smiles and warm comments.  
"Hey, we want to fight too!" Tigers Eye was beaming widely at him, it was easy to tell he wasn't ever going to pass up the chance to help his friend.

"Yeah, you can't just keep us out!" Hawks Eye grinned as he said that, obviously he wanted to fight as well.

"You helped us, so why can't we help you?" as Fish Eye asked that obvious rhetorical question, he was also getting ready to fight.

"I've delt with greater threats before, I've been posessed by a manipulating spirit, I've had my heart stolen, I nearly had my Dream Mirror shattered to peices, I nearly died from a lethal fall, and there have been countless times in the past where one of my parents was in mortil peril and I began to fade from the timeline, or was in danger of doing so." I told him as I stood. "This threat is nothing new to me."

Everyone began to link hands suddenly...Forming a circle around the table.

"Everyone..." Helios finaly spoke...He seemed shocked...He grabbed my hand as he stood, then grabbed Fish Eye's hand. Helios had a confused look painted on his face as he noted the unusual gesture.

"Hey, seven former circus freaks, a lesbian couple, The Guardian of Time, the Soldier of Silence, two talking cats, a humanoid that has a cat tail, a lovesick sugar fairy, a pacifist unicornboy and a ditzy, glutton of a pink albino rabbit princess. What better team could you ask for?" The senshi of fire laughed as she said that...I really didn't think the 'ditzy, glutton of a pink albino rabbit princess' comment was necessary...But she was very much right about that.

"Although I don't appreciate the lovesick fairy comment, she's right." Peruru responded to Vesta, with a slight, emphasis on appreciate. "I don't know you very well, but you seem to be friends with Chibiusa, so you can't be all that bad."

"Thank you...Everyone...But..." the Priest trailed off, before finishing, leading us all into concern.

"But?" I asked.

"We can't really do anything now...Kurounmo's whereabouts are currently unknown." he reminded us...As much as we didn't wish to be reminded.

"For now." Setsuna acknowleged, nodding. "But he won't be forever."

"Yes..." Ceres mused silently, and said what else she was about to say "The Tarrot Cards say that he will attack one of us today...But he'll get what he doesn't want as well."

"Ceres...Your fortunes NEVER come true!" Juno complained with a loud groan as she nearly fell over in disgust. "Don't bother."

The circle linked by joined hands broke on those words...But everyone still stood.

Diana stood. "Um...I have to go..." she excused herself as she left the room.

Diana stood up and left, but me and Peruru followed her out, worried.

"Diana wait!" I cried after her, but before I left, I glanced at Helios, and he glanced at me from across the room.

I smiled at him and gave him a slight nod to make him feel a little better

"Diana!" Peruru and I called out at the same time, trying to follow Diana despite her protests of "Leave me alone!"

She stopped when the three of us were on a Balconey...She looked right about to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked with everlasting concern for my friend..."You turned 16 today! It's your birthday! You should be happy!"

"No...No I shouldn't be..." she whispered...Clearly she was upset about something.

"Why?" asked Peruru

"Peruru..." she whispered faintly, glancing up at his sudden concern, simply surprised. "I'd...Just rather not talk about it now...But...I won't be human for much longer..."

The smile painted on her face was sad...I wonder what she meant by that?

"Diana..." Peruru put his arm around my depressed cat-turned-human.

We all turned our attention to the dark, summer, nightime sky...It seemed very bright and beautifull tonight as stars shimmered in the sky like diamonds...

"Summer is over" I mused aloud without thinking.

"Yes..." Diana whispered, slowly cheering up as she noted that. "It's such a beautifull night..."

"It is..." the Sugar Fairy replied softly...But I could hear quite clearly those words. "Not as beautifull as you, Diana..."

I smiled, and watched a star shoot past the moon.

It was almost the first of September...

Diana's birthday was slowly comming to an end...

I wonder what it's like being 16?

I could have sworn I heard a neigh...It was much...Different from Pegasus's neigh...For it sounded...A little younger...Maybe it was my imagination...

...Or was it?

Oh well...I may as well leave Peruru and Diana alone now...

I was about to leave as the two of them were leaning in to kiss each other, but just before that could become reality, something shot through the balconey floor and grabbed them both as they yelped out of surprise and fear. Two vines that resembled serpents...Maybe eels...But their tails wrapped around Diana and Peruru, restraining them as tightly as possible.

"Diana!" Peruru called out barely with distress.

"Peruru!" Diana cried out in a pained shout.

The two of them managed to touch fingertips...Just Barely...

"Peruru...I know you're still torn over Chibiusa...But..." she comforted him...Her voice sounded somewhat labored.

Wait...What did she say?

"It's not her I love...Diana, it's YOU I love!" He replied, their hands linked on that note...Symbolising the newborn love.

No matter. Time to transform, I pulled out the Pink Moon crystal and hoped it would work...

_"Pink Moon Eternal, Make Up!"_

Ribbons and feathers flourished around my body to form my fuku.

_"Well, well, well...It appears I was right the last time we met...You ARE Sailor NeoMoon, aren't you, bitch?"_

That Voice...No way...

"Yes, I'm back...But I'm not here for **you**. I'm here simply to gain payment on a debt that was long overdue...16 years overdue..." It was Kurounmo.

"What do you mean?!" I inquired, half-shouting...Doesn't really matter, I'm going to fight him anyway.

"Watch carefully." he replied simply...Leaving me curious.

What was he doing?

It was so sudden, yet a scream, as sharp as thunder, and of distress lingered out of Diana's distressed throat as she was being electricuted as Kurounmo laughed maniacly...

That twisted laugh...It reminded me of Esmeralde, only masculine. All I could do was simply watch in shock as a glowing object floated out of her body and landed gently into Kurounmo's hands.

"I got what I came for..." he announced aloud, glancing at the glowing ball... "Now there's two ways we can do this...The hard way, or the harder way."

I tried to gulp down a lump in my throught that choked me terribly...But I regained my courage.

"I will fight." I stated, pulling out Peruru's flute...

Hey, he IS a gorgon, and these were serpents...So why wouldn't this work?

I took a deep breath and began to play.

Suddenly the eel like creatures stopped just as they were trying to electricute Peruru and they released their grip on the two lovers. Both fell, motionless to the cold balconey floor.

Kurounmo screamed wildly, obviously in pain as I continued to play the flute

"YOU BITCH, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!"

Everyone's a critic...But it seems to be subduing him, so of course, I continued.

I got so absorbed in plating my flute, I wasn't quite listening as he swore at me.

So many cuss words...Some, I hadn't even heard of...But most of them were enough to make an actual sailor look like a saint.

I didn't realise what happened, but suddenly, as I was playing, the flute was ripped from my hands at an instant and thrown to the side, Kurounmo's slytherin yellow eyes were like daggers as they pierced right through mine. A bitter, freezing, coarse, scaly hand gripped my chin roughly.

"Bitch." he said with a low voice full of malice. "I told you to stop."

His cold hand that gripped my chin whipped across my face rapidly, my cheek felt like it was bleeding from the blow.

"This is why I believe all women should be in the kitchen making me sandwitches where they belong." He snarled at me...Every last strand of hair on his head transformed into a snake, his hands became webbed, more scales formed on his body...Kurounmo's nose dissapeared, his face was flat and snakelike, his eyes were a cold, sharp orange.

"And if you don't like it...Hisss...Than I sssssugessst that you jussst bend over and take your punishment..." he hissed at me...A forked tongue poked out of his lips for a brief moment.

Bend over? For him? Ew.

"No." I replied in a defiant tone, my eyes didn't falter as I said that, but after I did, he slapped me once more.

"Well then...I guesssss I'll have to kill the sinfull one, now won't we?" he replied, his cold, scaly hands gripped onto my neck, making it nearly impossible to breathe as he lifted me with incredible strength over the railing of the balconey, then he dropped me, but I was smart enough to grab onto the railing...

As more of the Serpent Spawn was summoned and sent out into the Palace, Kurounmo slinked up to my face yet again.

"You're cute." flirted he. "Bye."

He leaned in to kiss my lips, but luckily, I let go of the railing just in time.

Euuuurghhh...Snake lips. I'd rather eat a snail.

Well, okay, I admit it...I kissed a horse, but he's human too! Still, better a horse who can become human than a gorgon.

Speaking of the Unicorn boy...Where is he? Is he safe from the snakes? Kurounmo appears to be after him, and that worries me a tad.

I realised that I wasn't falling anymore...My body felt nothing but the cold wind around me.

I felt two new limbs on my back, flapping through the wind.

I was floating again.

Was this Helios's doing? Did he cause this?

...No...It's my power.

Silently, I flew back upwards behind Kurounmo's back...I had then noticed that the certian unicornboy I was talking about earlier was already out on the balconey at this moment in time.

"What did you do to her?" my princelike priest demanded.

"I took out the trash." The gorgon replied.

"Where. Is. She?" he demanded once more...

I had never seen Helios angry before.

"Why do you care?" Kurounmo spat. "You're a priest, you can't hold affection directed at anyone."

"That's not the point." The Priest was slightly sharp, but subtle...Calmness still reigned through the phrase. "What happened to her?"

The gorgon roared with laughter at my priest. "Gaia's might! You are ignorant. You know nothing, you are but a simple pacifist, what can you do to me?"

He changed into a Pegasus after he said that.

_"Pacifist, yes, but when not only a traitor has broken countless laws and codes, but also your loved one is either dying or dead, then there's no excuse not to fight."_

"You're mad!" he shouted in surprise.

A wand appeared in my hands, it was a pink rod with a cresant moon at the end...There was a small place for something small...

The pink moon crystal floated to the wand and placed itself onto it.

_"Moon Eclipse Flash!" _I cried, striking Kurounmo in the back, causing him to stumble backwards, cussing loudly.

"What the..." He grumbled.

I heard voices from down below right after he said that.

"Looking for us?" I reconized who said it.

It was Vesta. "Where's the Pinky Albino girl?"

"Dead!" Kurounmo spat at them. "And soon the rest of you will be too."

_"Memory Anihilation!" _cried Saturn as she summoned a purple ball from her glaive and it flew at Kuroumno.

_"Space Turbulence!"_

Uranus slashed at the air, sending a wave of wind Kurounmo's way, but he sidestepped out of Saturn's attack and ducked under Uranus's attack.

"Heh...Pathetic."

At that point, I landed down below, behind Pegasus...

The Astroid Senshi were rather surprised I lived...Shouting random things like "Pinky!", "Chibiusa!" and "We thought you died!"

_"Maiden...? You...You're alive?"_

Pegasus was rather surprised at the fact that I was alive.

"Hmph...Well, at least I got what I came for...Toodles." Kurounmo said as he took the essence, then raised an arm as a serpentlike dragon came at his side and carried him away.

"Damn it!" Uranus shouted as we all ran to the edge, the Amazon Trio came outside as well...They saw everything that happened.

"You coward! Trying to take a life in cold blood, then won't even fight afterwards?" Tigers Eye shouted at him.

"You did it all the time when you fought the Pumpkin Patroll" reminded Fish Eye.

"Well...Uh...That's different." he replied sheepishly.

I ignored their fighting as I turned all attentions toword Diana. Peruru had awakened and came to her side as well.

"Hey...Is she okay?" he asked in full concern.

"Per...Peruru..." she whispered low, her voice barely had the strength to be heard. "I'm sorry...But...It was destiny...This is destiny...I am a mere cat in reality...But..."

She coughed lightly, her eyes closed softly. "Kurounmo must be destroyed."

He nodded in agreement and his soft gaze caressed her. "Diana..."

"I love you...Peruru..." she whispered, and a light overtook her...As it dematerialised away, all it left was a dead, small, grey cat...

"Diana!...No..." Peruru couldn't stop the tears that fell at that moment. "I couldn't...I couldn't protect her..."

Diana...I couldn't believe it. She was my best friend. One of the only friends I had after I had to go back to the thirtieth century...Why did Kurounmo have to kill her?!

I thought for a moment and had an Idea...

"Peruru...Set Diana Down gently for a moment...I'm going to try something."

He nodded and set the grey cat down and stepped back a moment, giving me a look of confusion as I angled my wand towords Diana...

I think I remembered a story mama told me...About Sailor Moon and how she fought Queen Beryl with the same wand I grasped in my hand...

...What were the words though?

_"Moon Healing..._Divination!"...Nothing.

Shit...What were those words?!

I cleared my throat and shouted _"Moon Healing Escalation!"_

There was a flash of pink energy that blinded me for a moment...But after it passed, I stumbled...For just a small burst of energy...It took a lot of energy out of me.

I glanced at the dying cat to see if the spell had any effect...

Nothing...Nothing happened!

"Eh?!" I shouted. I bit my tongue to keep from swearing at that moment.

But damn! Why didn't it work?!

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"You're still inexperienced..." Pluto told me. "You said it right...But...You don't have enough power to revive her."

"I have to try." I replied. "I felt something...I believe I almost have it."

Helios was examining Diana's condition and replied. "Maiden, please don't...Even if you could generate enough power, you'd kill yourself in attempt to revive her when it's impossible without her essence."

"Essence?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Her life force...The very fragment that makes up a starseed...However...Unlike starseeds, you don't have to be born without an essence. Essences can be granted to lesser guardians...However, when they're taken away, the owner of the essence looses the powers they had before they recieved the essence and dies." Explained my princelike priest. "Senshi, sailor or otherwise, are born with Starseeds which already contain an essence. Lesser guardians are mostly made and granted essences by senshi, sailor or otherwise."

Peruru picked Diana up and whispered slightly, failing to mask his impacting sadness. "May I be alone...? Please?"

He flew off after a nod from the rest of us as quickly as possible.

Wow.

I had never seen him that upset...Never that sad.

I felt really bad for him...And even worse that I couldn't do anything.

I excused myself to head to my room after everyone dehenshined simultaneously. I needed sleep...I needed to think things over. Without a word, we all left for our rooms.

When I got to my room, I had gotten into my PJs, Peruru's flute now sat it on my desk. Luckily it didn't break, for it was important to me, and important to him as well. I placed the long, thin plastic stick with straight hairs into my mouth and brushed vigorously, letting the strong minty flavor fill my mouth...After I was finished, I rinsed my mouth and the toothbrush, then walked into my room grabbing the brush meant for my long pink locks. Letting down my long hair, I grabbed my brush and attacked the stubborn knotts. The deed was done after a while and I went out onto my balcony to get some fresh air.

The air was cooler than it was durring the day and I couldn't help but remember the lullaby mama sang to me when I was a small child.

_"In the moonlight that shines down so bright, the stars look so pretty like tiny jewels...I'm overflowing, can't you see? Can you see how I love you...?"_ I sang softly to myself, but then halted when I realised I was singing out loud. Although it was so quiet and nobody was listening, I felt rather embarrassed and stopped instantly.

I felt a raindrop land on my middle finger...It was very warm...Almost like...

There was another...I felt my body tense up and my nose get stuffy...I was crying...I tried not to make a sound, but even I could not help the raging tears that fell that moment.

"I can't believe it...I have been training as a senshi for 5 years and I can't even get the stupid words to that stupid spell to heal a stupid wound or two." I said aloud inbetween sobs.

Hopefully nobody was eavesdropping, I assumed not and continued my teary tirade of self-inflicting negativity.

"I suck. I get it. Is that what this is supposed to tell me? I'm a crappy, second-rate Sailor Senshi who can't do anything except call for help, screw up and get posessed by malevolent beings. I'm a ditz, I'm a bitch, I'm a useless Senshi. I get it!" sobs shook my body as they got louder and louder. I couldn't help it. It was all true. Who am I to lie?

"I can't do anything right. I suck! I can't even save my best friends..."

Either Kurounmo was trying to attack me again, or I was being stalked...But suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to another body.

"You've saved them before."

That voice sounds awefully familia-...Fuck...Please don't tell me...

"Don't say such things. You're not useless, you're not a screw up and you're deffinetly not second-rate."

Dammit! Why did HE have to hear me! Why did that damn good-for-nothing horned donkey with wings-turned-human have to hear that?!

"Uh...Well...Uh...That wasn't meant to be heard..." I replied, with my cheeks possibly red enough to make my eyes look pale.

"So I see..." he chuckled. "You're frusterated. I understand."

He gripped my chin lightly and brought my eyes to his.

"By the way, you have a beautifull singing voice." he told me before his lips lightly brushed my own softly...Soon his arms made it back to my waist, as my arms wrapped around his back.

He smelled so good. Like a combination of sandalwood, rain and cinnamon...I forgot the reason why I was upset with myself in the first place...But the kiss was over too soon...As I gradualy came back to earth.

And yet all I could ask was "How long have you been spying on me?"

He chuckled softly. "Not long...I heard you singing outside your balcony and was attracted to such a lovely sound."

Jeez he knows how to make a lady blush...I swear, if my cheeks were any more red, I'd pass out from lack of blood to other areas of my body. "Tomorrow we have to find and face Kurounmo."

"I know. I also happen to know where he fled to." he told me, still looking somewhat concerned.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Elusion." he said that and nothing more.

My heart sank. Did that mean he had to go?

"But. He's been quiet lately...So we don't have to do anything unless absolutely necessary." He reminded me, his face was begining to redden as he added to that statement. "And...Uh...Besides...There's something...More important I need to do here."

Curiosity killed the rabbit, but hell...I was curious, I wanted to know what he had planned.

"What is it?" I asked, causing the red tinge already on his cheeks to darken.

"I have to protect my maiden." he said...Obviously liking the fact that I was getting frusterated by how mysterious he was being...Though it was sweet when he then asked "May I stay here...Tonight?"

My heartbeat decided to play a mean trick on me and stopped for a brief second before speeding up a tad for a brief second.

"Sure!" I quickly told him at that moment.

"Then...Shall we get into bed?" he asked. "We have a long fight tomorrow."

The two of us got into bed...As I had noticed already that he used his powers to switch out of his traditional priest robe and into a pair of pajamas...I'm not even married and I'm going to fall asleep with some older guy...We planned to be together for a long time...And nothing...Er...Immoral would happen durring the night...

He wouldn't allow it anyways...I'd think he'd say. "No my maiden, some things are to be left for after marriage." or something.

Oh well...I wanted to wait for marriage too. So there was no problem.

Sleep overtook me quickly as he wrapped his strong arms tightly around me and turned out the lamp for me...

It'll be the best sleep I got in over 5 years.

_While the two of them just fell asleep...There are two people outside the window.[_

"You ready, Yume?" asked the little boy with light red hair.

"Yes. I am Taiyou." replied the older, but still young little girl with silvery blue hair.

"Tomorrow we perform the mission?" asked the boy.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked the girl.

"Let's get some sleep...Before they find us." the boy replied.

"There you two are!" Shouted a familiar voice, much older than the children. "Do you have ANY idea how worried your father and I were!"

"But mom, you said it yourself, if she isn't warned about the threat..." the girl explained.

"That's why I was going!" the woman replied. "I wanted you two to stay with your father! Not follow me!"

The two children looked down in shame.

"Sorry mom...We thought..." started the boy.

"Never mind. Too late now, and I can't send you back. Just stay out of the way and everything will be fine." replied the woman to her children.


	22. Enter Elusion

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to none other than Naoko Takeuchi

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 22: Enter Elusion! Glorious Dreamworld Under Attack!

The next day, the Outer Planetary, the Astroid Senshi, the Amazon Trio, Princess Chibiusa and Helios were all outside the Palace. Shortly, Peruru, Artemis and Luna came out to join them.

Earlier that day, Chibiusa returned Peruru's flute to its rightful owner, and he gave her a bag of a mysterious powder in return.

_"This solution of fairy dust and dreamers tears...This solution is meant to disable psychic attacks."_

She remembered the words from earlier and kept the bag close to her at all times. Remembering why they were out there, she made the call to henshin so that they could activate Sailor Teleport once more.

"Guys, ready?" asked the pink princess at last.

"Yeah!" They all replied to their princess.

_"Vesta Astral Power!"_

_"Pallas Astral Power!"_

_"Juno Astral Power!"_

_"Ceres Astral Power!"_

_"Uranus Planet Power!"_

_"Neptune Planet Power!_

_"Saturn Planet Power!"_

_"Pluto Planet Power!"_

_"Pink Moon Eternal..."_

_"MAKE UP!"_

The Astroid Senshi and the Outers crossed their hands over their necklaces and said their henshin phrases, Chibiusa crossed her hands over the pink moon crystal as she said her henshin phrase, and as they all shouted "make up!" they let go of the necklaces and soon ribbons flourished around the bodies of the 9 senshi, forming their Sailor Fuku instantly.

"How exactly are you guys going to get to Elusion?" asked Peruru.

"We're all going by Sailor Teleport." Explained Sailor Saturn.

"Good luck!" Luna told them. "NeoQueen Serenity would be proud!"

"We'll take care of the Palace while you're gone!" Peruru told them

"Don't give up! And make sure you return safely with Diana's Essence!" Artemis called out.

Helios and the 9 Senshi formed a circle, linking hands with the Amazon Trio in the center of the circle...Yet little to them...Something was about to happen. It was Sailor NeoMoon who called out

_"Sailor Teleport!"_

The sky darkened upon that call...Suddenly a dark lightning bolt cut across the air, striking the center of the circle while they were in transport...

Everyone felt the pain that the Amazon Trio faced...But nobody said anything...It was if their cries were muted as they were all thrown across the void.

"Ugh..." Sailor NeoMoon groaned as she realised she was awake...

"Guys?" her voice bounced across the walls of the temple she was in..."Pallas?...Vesta?...Ceres?...Juno?" even still, there was no answer and at that moment she stood. "...Lady Haruka?...Lady Michiru?...Pluto?...Hotaru?" more and more desperate, she called once more. "Fish Eye?...Hawks Eye?...Tigers Eye?...Helios?"

Nobody.

Sailor NeoMoon was all alone...Once she realised this, she had trouble holding back the tears that instantly assulted her cheeks...Standing, she took a walk to see if there was anyone else...But still, to no avail there was nobody...Untill two giant Snakes split the floor and hissed...Both glaring straight at the Princess as if they wished to turn her into stone. Sailor NeoMoon readied the moon stick with the Pink Moon Crystal attached...

"Alright you monsters..." she muttered underneith her breath, masking her sadness..."I'm ready..."

...Meenwhile...Outside the Temple...The Outer Soldiers awaken...

"Mmph...What the...?" the first one to speak was Sailor Uranus...She went to her partner who was also stirring. "Neptune...Hey...What happened?"

Neptune opened her eyes to meet her partner's gaze..."Oh...Hey you...I think we're here in Elusion..."

"How?" asked Uranus. "Sailor Teleport worked?"

"Yes..." replied another voice, joining the conversation. It was Sailor Pluto.

Saturn had also awakened. "Where did Chibiusa go?"

"Where did the Astral Senshi go?" asked Neptune.

"Where did those animal-like guys go?" asked the Senshi of Wind.

They heard a scream from outside the building which came from Sailor Neomoon...

"Small Lady!" Cried Pluto in alarm. "Everyone!"

Saturn nodded and glanced toword Uranus and Neptune.

"Let's go save the kid." replied the Senshi of the Oceans.

The 4 Outers ran inside the Temple to witness NeoMoon fighting the two serpents...And loosing.

_"Memory Annihilation!"_

_"Chronos Typhoon!"_

Pluto and Saturn quickly raised their wepons and attacked the two serpents that were after Sailor NeoMoon.

The distressed, injured soldier looked up at her fellow senshi trying to defend her. "Pluto! Saturn!"

_"Space Turbulence!"_

_"Submarine Violin Tide!"_

Neptune and Uranus had arrived at that moment.

"You didn't forget us now, did you, Small Lady?" asked Neptune.

Sailor Neomoon smiled at her fellow senshi that had just arrived. "Where are the others?"

"We wish we knew..." Sailor Saturn replied solemnly to her best friend. "But chances are, they could be somewhere far away..."

Sailor Neomoon frowned at her words..."I see...I understand..."

Worry filled the little princess's mind...She worried and she hoped the others were okay...Wishing deeply she knew where they were.

"Sailor Neomoon! While they're down!" Commanded Pluto.

Sailor Neomoon saw what her mentor meant and nodded, holding up her wand.

_"Moon Eclipse Flash!"_

A Pink Light assulted thwe serpents, banishing them to the darkness from which they were spawned...While NeoMoon had her back turned, A lightning chain came from what seemed to be nowhere and struck the 4 outers. By the time the Princess turned around, The Outers had fallen to the ground.

"Guys!" she screamed in alarm "What happened?!"

"It's alright Sailor NeoMoon..." Replied the Senshi of the Oceans..."You need to go on and defeat Kurounmo..."

"Yes...Don't worry about us..." Uranus added. "We'll be fine."

Uranus and Neptune faded away before the pink senshi of the moon's eyes.

"But you're dying! Just like Diana!" The princess replied, tears now streaming down her face.

"Be strong Small Lady..." Pluto whispered as she began to dematerialise.

The Pink Princess picked up her best friend, The Senshi of Silence..."Saturn...Hotaru...Don't..."

"You'll be fine, Chibiusa. Just stay strong...Besides...You have Helios." replied the Senshi of Silence. "I'm sorry...I can't protect you..."

Saturn faded away from her grasp at once...

"No..." The princess whispered. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Bring them back Kurounmo..." NeoMoon whispered in anguish...Getting no reply. "BRING THEM BACK!"

There was no response...The Silence in the room was deafening and everlasting...Nobody to help Sailor NeoMoon in her moments of anguish...

Hearing footfalls from behind, Sailor NeoMoon made a mad dash down the hall. As the wind whipped at her face, she dare not look back and see who was behind her...She made it to the end of the hall at last and ran inside the room...

It was a lone bedroom...She locked the door behind her, leaned against it and began to sob.

...Suddenly before her eyes, a ball of light shone...From the little flower of light...A little girl came out...

The girl had silvery-blue hair, red eyes, and a cresant moon marking on her forehead, in the center of the marking was a small, red gem. She appeared to be only 7 years old...And with her happened to be a little boy 2 years younger with light red hair and orange eyes, the boy had a small golden horn growing above his forehead...

"Who are you two?" asked the princess senshi in complete confusion...The little boy spoke up first.

"I am Taiyou...And this is my Sister, Yumetaira." he told the princess. "Our mother was looking for you."

"Mother?" asked Sailor NeoMoon.

Suddenly...She felt something, or somebody telepathically call out to her.

_"Small Lady...Please...Head down the corridor...The one you love is down into the basement...He wishes dearly to know if you're okay..."_

The pink princess blinked, wondering who the voice was...Without thinking she asked. "Pluto?"

_"No...I am a friend...Somebody you shall meet in the future..."_

Confused, NeoMoon decided to follow the voice, she motioned the two children to follow her out...

She followed down the left corridor to find the stairs leading down into the basement, swiftly she descended down the marble stairs untill she hit another door...Cautiously, she placed her hand onto the handle of the door and slowly opened it, quickly heading in with the two kids.

As soon as she shut the door behind her, she tried to catch her breath which had escaped durring the mad dash to make it this far...Finding a bench in the dimly lit area, she sat down...The two kids joined her...

When she least expected it...Somebody whispered four simple words that made her jump out of her skin and nearly stop her heart...

_"My Maiden...You're alive..."_


	23. A Tragic Call

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to none other than Naoko Takeuchi

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 23: Tragic Call! The Four Astroid Senshi Die!

Confused, NeoMoon decided to follow the voice, she motioned the two children to follow her out...

She followed down the left corridor to find the stairs leading down into the basement, swiftly she descended down the marble stairs untill she hit another door...Cautiously, she placed her hand onto the handle of the door and slowly opened it, quickly heading in with the two kids.

As soon as she shut the door behind her, she tried to catch her breath which had escaped durring the mad dash to make it this far...Finding a bench in the dimly lit area, she sat down...The two kids joined her...

When she least expected it...Somebody whispered four simple words that made her jump out of her skin and nearly stop her heart...

"My Maiden...You're alive..."

A yelp escaped her frightened lips as she lept slightly from her seat. Turning around instantly to face who her 'stalker' was, she found it was none other than her princelike priest.

"My Maiden...I am so happy I found you..." he whispered low, gazing into Sailor NeoMoon's eyes. A smile spread across her face as she was glad to see her princelike priest.

"I'm glad you're okay...But...Where are the others?" she asked, her eyes bordered on the edge of concern as her words hung over her expression.

"I don't know...Something struck us while we were teleporting..." explained the worried priest to his equaly worried maiden. He knew who struck them...He just knew who was behind the attack. _'Kurounmo...'_

"What should we do?" asked the princess senshi...Right now, even she was unsure. "Kurounmo attacked me earlier...He killed the Outers..."

"I know...I felt it..." he replied. "I've been feeling essences disappear lately...There's dark energy in the dream world, nightmares have escaped...And the Akumu Dawn needs to be destroyed before..."

"Before?" asked Neomoon in deep concern.

"Before they destroy Elusion...And the outer world with it..." Helios was dead serious, and deathly worried as he said this. "But...The more essences Kurounmo gathers...The more powerfull he gets..."

"Then we shall not let him get any more essences!" replied his little maiden, voice ringing with hope.

Suddenly, Yumetaira held out a small ring to the Pink haired Senshi...Sailor Neomoon took it and examined the small, simple band.

"What's this?" she asked, now with growing curiousity...

Helios glanced over her shoulder to witness the slight glimmer of the silver ring...It had the Kanji for 'rabbit' on the outside, on the inside, there were two symbols Sailor NeoMoon didn't reconise.

"Lady...Serenity..." he mumbled under his breath, which caused the Princess to shoot him a strange look.

"That was Mama's ring..." Taiyou spoke to the confused senshi "She was weakened in her sleep by some strange creature...We haven't been able to find out what..."

"Yeah..." Yumetaira nodded at her brother in response. "We went back in time, using Mama's key and we've been trying to find a Miss Sailor NeoMoon, and a Mister Helios."

"I believe you've found us." Helios told the children, before asking one more question. "Now tell us...Who is your mother?"

"Mama is a Queen, but she's a Soldier too, she's protected by moonlight and the earth. She has a beautiful dream..." Replied the 7 year old girl.

"Please...Keep the ring safe...It shall protect you..." Taiyou told Sailor NeoMoon who nodded and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"We should find the others..." The princess suggested.

"Yes." everyone agreed with her as everyone got up to leave the room. Yet as they made their way up the stairs, the sounds of battle could be heard down the hall...The pace of the four of them quickened as they found who was the culprit of the noise...Juno...And a tall, man in a dark green outfit similar to Tuxedo Kamen's...

"For the last time! I'm telling you! I did not send that letter!" he shouted, dodging an arrow shot by Juno.

"Tell the truth, you coward!" Juno commanded, her voice was laced with anger. _"Juno Echo!"_

"Look! I don't know who sent that letter! For all I know, it could have been my brother Atla." the man was struck by Juno's arrow and fell. "Damn you."

"Charo, you're a coward and you always will be!" Juno violently scolded. "You should be ashamed of yourself for trying to pin the blame on somebody else!"

"Okay, OKAY! The truth is that I think you're hot and I want you to warm me up at night..." Charo finaly told the angered Senshi of Thunder, a blush was painted on his face after admitting that.

The green haired senshi didn't look pleased, but rather disgusted. "I don't even...Know you...And you're asking me to...SLEEP with you?"

"Well...Yes...Frankly." the Tuxedo Kamen look-alike trailed off after admitting that and looked down in shame.

"You...PERVERT!" screamed Juno once more. _"JUNO ECHO!!!!"_

Charo had the same Idea...

_"Nightmare Flail!"_

His attack colided with the arrow that had been shot at him and caused the arrow to shatter into millions of pieces...

_"Nightmare FLAIL!"_

He flung his flail at Juno and the medival instrument of infliction knocked her back, outside her body flew a small, green ball of energy which flew into Charo's hands, then teleported away. "Master will be most pleased."

Juno began to dehenshin slowly as NeoMoon ran at her friend to see if she was alright.

"Juno!" cried NeoMoon in full concern.

"Ah...Pinky...So you are here..." replied the green haired senshi. "I'll be okay...Just...Be strong...And go find the others..."

The green haired senshi took notice of the silver band on her leader's finger and mused "Oh...That ring...So the unicorn has proposed to you?"

Helios blushed at that remark and said nothing whatsoever to prove or disprove the fact.

"Bye bye...And Tell Ceres she's a good leader..." Juno whispered before her body faded away...

"Juno!!" cried Sailor NeoMoon..."No...Don't go!...Please...!"

But it was too late...Juno was gone...

Charo was also displeased at what he had done. "No...No...I lost her..."

The brunette man took the flail and struck himself with it in distress and let his essence fly out of his body.

"I cannot live with what I have done..." he muttered before fading away...

"We have to keep going." Helios told his saddened little maiden. "For her sake...We must."

The Princess nodded and followed her princelike priest down the hall further where they ran into yet another battle...

_"Pallas Spear!"_

An Icicle impacted the white haired man with the rapier and the spanish armada uniform...

He was thrown back, and Pallas smiled in triumph. "Not bad, for a fish."

Fish Eye was right behind the hyper senshi of ice and replied. "Not bad yourself."

"Well...Is the flambuoyant one your mate, pretty one?" asked the unknown man.

"No way!" Pallas replied. "He's gay."

"Yeah...I don't really like women...I mean, I do like them, it's just that I..." Replied the former fish.

"How immoral...Kurounmo doesn't allow such heathen behavior." snarled the man, interupting Fish Eye. "I, Atla, shall dispose of the heathens."

"Why?" asked Pallas.

"Why?" replied Atla, voice full of malice. "Because it is...What Kurounmo would have wanted..."

"No! Pallas, Fish Eye! Don't! If you fight, you'll die!" warned Sailor NeoMoon, hoping her blue haired friends would listen.

"Die? Who said?" asked Fish eye, obviously disreguarding what the princess was saying.

"Fish Eye! Don't! It's not worth it!" Helios tried to command his assistant, but it wasn't working.

"Hey, as your assistant, I'm supposed to help defend Elusion, am I not?" the former fish explained.

"How noble..." Remarked the strict armada man.

_"Nightmare...Death..._" But just before he could finish...Something blocked the attack...

_"Parthenos Sanctum!"_

An ice wall formed, blocking Atla's attacks...But was so flimsy it only took 5 strikes to destroy the wall.

Pallas was so fatigued she didn't have time to leap out of the way before Atla struck her down again.

"Such a pretty girl...Too bad she had to die." Atla hissed, then laughed.

"Pallas!" Cried NeoMoon.

"Hehe...I'll be fine. Death doesn't scare me." Pallas giggled. "Besides...You'll do fine. Just don't give up!"

Pallas dehenshined, then faded away while she said finaly "You can do it."

Suddenly after realising what he had done, Atla glanced at himself.  
"But...I followed Kurounmo's orders...Why does that seem so wrong?" he asked himself.

He grabbed the rapier and pointed it at his chest. "I am so confused!"

He stabbed himself, letting his essence free before fading away...

All The Priest, the former fish and the Princess could do was cover the two children's eyes and stare in disbelief.

"O...Kay then..." Sailor NeoMoon replied somewhat confused. "He...Just stabbed himself? But why?"

"I...Don't know..." Helios responded...With one eyebrow raised at the situation.

"There you guys are!" shouted another voice, Ceres and Hawks Eye finaly caught up to them.

"Ceres, Hawks Eye! Watch out!" Cried Sailor NeoMoon, concerned they might share the fate of the other soldiers...

_"Nightmare Kappa Tide!"_

While they weren't looking, both of them were struck by a rush of water.

_"Nightmare Kappa TIDE!"_

However, both managed to get on their feet and leap away simultaneously.

"Hahahaha! See? I'm the strongest!" Replied a voice. It was a man with cyan hair and marine blue eyes...The man Ceres met 4 days ago. Trito "Sorry pretty girl, but your essence belongs to Kurounmo!"

He got ready to strike Hawks Eye...Charging his attack...

_"Nightmare...Kappa...Tide!"_

Ceres lept in front and took the final blow...As she began to dehenshin Hawks Eye caught her before she fell.

"Why...?" he asked her.

"Because...You...Are...Important to me..." replied Ceres in a forced whisper to her crush. "I couldn't let him kill you...You've already died once in this life...You don't need to die again over something trivial."

"Well...Thanks...But...What about you? You're...Dying..." Replied the shocked former Hawk...Unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." replied Ceres...As she faded away she said "Be strong...You guys..."

"Now for you six..." Trito remarked, aiming his castonettes.

"Oh please..." responded a regal voice from out of nowhere...

"Who's there? Another Sailor Senshi?" Trito grinned as he turned towords the voice...His eyes widened in horror. "Oh...Umbri...Hi..."

"Umbriel. My name is Umbriel." replied the man in a stern voice...Vesta and Tigers Eye were right behind him.

"Umbri you traitor! Kurounmo shall savor your essence." Trito prepared his castenets...But Umbriel had his crossbow ready just a split second before.

_"Umbriel Arrow!"_

_"Nightmare Kap-_Aaaack!"

Just a split second too late, Trito was struck and fell, his essence bounced out of his body and vanished along with the body.

"Tsk. You need to be much quicker than that." Remarked the elegant man.

Helios was rather suspicious of the man who had just rescued them so he replied in a skeptic tone with a raised eyebrow "Thank you, Sir...But we won't be needing your services."

"Don't worry. I'm a senshi too." replied Umbriel in a reasurring tone.

"Eh?!! What?!" Replied Hawks Eye and Fish Eye at the same time, in total disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Sailor NeoMoon informed, recalling the facts she knew. "Sailor Senshi are only female unless you're like the Three Starlights of Kinmoku who switch genders when they henshin...And I don't even know...Or want to know for that how that works."

"Well, he didn't exactly say Sailor Senshi...He simply said Senshi..." Corrected the priest. "Yes, there are no male SAILOR senshi...But there are male senshi. Like your father for instance."

"Well, that's true..." the princess agreed, but adding on another point to the debate. "But I still doubt Umbriel is any type of senshi."

"I agree, it's highly unlikely." the princelike priest agreed with his maiden solemnly.

"Oh? Don't believe me? Fine...Here's some proof." Umbriel held his hands together as a soft, gold aura formed between his hands...As he pulled his hands apart, lightning formed between his hands and summoned forth his navy blue starseed...

The Amazon Trio looked impressed...But their leader and best friend didn't look that surprised.

"Well...It's convincing. But it's a clever hoax." remarked Helios, who still was rather suspicious.

"Oh come on, you could trust a 10 year old who's been possessed by an evil spirit with your secrets, and wasn't very good at fighting at the time..." Vesta tried to convince the priest that Umbriel was telling the truth.

NeoMoon nodded. "She's right you know...Wait...Hey! I was...Oh just forget it." sighing and finaly accepting defeat at that point.

Sailor Vesta ignored the protesting comming from the princess. "I don't blame you, I was doubtfull at first too...But he saved me and Tigers Eye from Charo's attack...Why on earth would he want to kill us?"

Tigers Eye nodded. "She's right. If it wasn't for him, we would've been dead earlier."

The two children who had been silent at this time had finaly piped up and contributed.

"He's telling the truth." Yumetaira told the Priest.

"We know." Taiyou added, agreeing with his sister.

Sailor NeoMoon also faced him "I don't think he's lying."

Eventualy, he realised he had no proof that Umbriel was going to attack them and backed down...For now... "Alright...Umbriel, can you show us where Kurounmo is?"

Umbrial nodded. "Yes...It's the least I could do to repent for the actions of my comrades...Kurounmo corrupted them so easily...I was corrupted too, but I escaped after I saw what they almost did to the Princess who looks like NeoQueen Serenity...Right this way, please."

The regal man led led them outside...And they all saw a sight that shocked everyone...Keeping them all in place...

"No...It can't be!" Sailor NeoMoon was shocked completely...As she just saw before her a cluster of Essences...Compiled together like a constilation...But out of those essences, six stood out the most to her.

_'Serenity...Endymion...Mars...Mercury...Jupiter...Venus...So that's why I couldn't contact Endymion and Serenity...!' _Helios stood in disbelief for a moment before he turned his attentions toword his maiden who was now trying to hold back tears that were fighting their way to the surface. "Chibiusa..."

He put a gentle arm around her, pulled her close and whispered low..."I know...It'll be okay...We'll get them back, I promise..."

Just as he was trying to comfort her...Suddenly there was the sound of lightning striking twice...The Priest, The princess, the Trio and the two children turned toword the noise...

Vesta and Umbriel were dead, and Kurounmo was holding their essences.

"Looking for me?" Kurounmo asked casualy, tossing the essences to the collection. "I see you've found my essence collection...How lovely."

Sailor NeoMoon gripped the Moon Stick and faced Kurounmo. "On behalf of the Silver Millenium...I hearby seal you, and your gang away for eternity!"

"Cute..." Kurounmo remarked, before laughing at the pink haired princess. "Don't you know that the last person who tried that died?! And I'm still here!"

Yet...That the princess didn't falter...Her stance stayed ready, and her expression remained firm. She pointed the wand toword the gorgon and commanded those three sacred words...

_"Moon Healing...Escalation!"_

Kurounmo was thrown back for a moment or two, but he was quick to get back up...As he had more years of practice than the young senshi that stood before him...He smirked and readied his next attack...But Sailor NeoMoon remained standing.

_"Moon...Eclipse..._Ahh!"

She was knocked out of the way rather quickly by her concerned, princelike priest.

"Helios...?" she whispered under her breath, wondering what he was doing...

Her question was soon answered as Helios got thrown back into the wall as a psychic wave attempted to rip apart his skull and attempt to dice his brain...He could barely make a sound as it hurt to move... But he was pinned to the wall and could barely hear anything but an annoying ringing in his ears...He never saw that his comrades and assistants, the Amazon Trio were thrown into the wall with him, as they endured the same torture as he did.

The princess felt helpless, but she stood, trying to endure the wave that Kurounmo had unleashed upon the air...Pulling out the small satchel of powder that she had been granted earlier, she threw it into Kurounmo's eyes to blind him and take his focus away...Soon, the psychic wave died, releasing Helios and the Amazon Trio from their bindings to the wall.

"Ga-hack!" the gorgon attempted to rub the blinding powder from his eyes, and failed to realise that his psychic attack had been disrupted.

The concerned Princess came to her priest's side and asked with a look of full concern..."Why...?"

"Because, my little maiden..." The wise priest's gaze fixed on hers. "You never let me go, so I'll never let you go..."

"Awww...How touching." The former fish remarked before reminding them of their primary objective now. "Now could one of you explain how we're going to take care of that...Er...Gentleman?"

Sailor NeoMoon clutched the Moon Stick, obviously remembering what she needed to do at that point. But Tigers Eye instantly knew what she was up to.

"You're using the crystal?" he asked her with a small amount of concern. "In your condition?"

"Yes." Sailor NeoMoon stood, ready to face Kurounmo once more...Knowing that they needed to strike while he was distracted.

"But Maiden...If you use the crystal now..." Helios was very upset at the fact that he might possibly loose the one that he loved so much...He couldn't bring himself to warn of the consiquences. "You're just not strong enough...I...Won't allow it...! Please...Don't..."


	24. Crossroads of Destiny

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to none other than Naoko Takeuchi

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Episode 24: Crossroads of Destiny! Kurounmo Must Die!

The concerned Princess came to her priest's side and asked with a look of full concern..."Why...?"

"Because, my little maiden..." The wise priest's gaze fixed on hers. "You never let me go, so I'll never let you go..."

"Awww...How touching." The former fish remarked before reminding them of their primary objective now. "Now could one of you explain how we're going to take care of that...Er...Gentleman?"

Sailor NeoMoon clutched the Moon Stick, obviously remembering what she needed to do at that point. But Tigers Eye instantly knew what she was up to.

"You're using the crystal?" he asked her with a small amount of concern. "In your condition?"

"Yes." Sailor NeoMoon stood, ready to face Kurounmo once more...Knowing that they needed to strike while he was distracted.

"But Maiden...If you use the crystal now..." Helios was very upset at the fact that he might possibly loose the one that he loved so much...He couldn't bring himself to warn of the consiquences. "You're just not strong enough...I...Won't allow it...! Please...Don't..."

The Pink Princess hestitated...Weighing the consequences of her actions carefully. She almost spoke out against his orders, but she knew she would loose. "...Okay..."

So the princess halted and stood down. "Well...What are we supposed to do?"

Kurounmo sniffed around and spotted them using the forklike tongue in his mouth to search around the air...Licking and tasting the air for any traces of life...Soon, he spotted them all. "Taking away my sight only made me stronger! I can _smell_ you!"

"I knew he was going to do that..." remarked Hawks Eye, glancing worriedly at his attacker.

"You have two choices...Either the little pink haired girl surrenders her tasty essence to me, or I shall destroy Elusion, and it's pitifull priest with it!" the gorgon snarled...Setting the Ultimatum then.

The silver haired priest stood in shock fear, sadness and grief inflicted his calm disposition..._'Why did it have to be her?...Why?! She shouldn't...She can't!...But if Elusion goes, so does Outer Earth...Oh...Why did this have to happen?'_

Tormented by the feeling of his heart being spliced in two as it was still beating, he could barely contain himself as he watched his Maiden step forward.

"If I give you my essence, will you promise to leave him and Elusion alone?" asked Sailor Neomoon, voice firm and unwavering.

"I swear on the laws of the Silver Millenium." Promised Kurounmo...Hiding a decietfull smirk as he made that final vow.

"Very well then..." Replied the Princess, nodding solemnly and doing nothing more. "I surrender."

_'No!!!!'_ the Priest watched in pure distress as his a blackened bolt of thunder struck the princess senshi, feathers flying all over the place as she was struck...Her cries of pain bounced against the walls of the temple as she was being electricuted...All energy was draining...

"Stop it!" cried the Priest, who couldn't bear his Maiden having to suffer..."Stop it right now!"

Kurounmo ignored his every word, still attempting to drain the princess of the very force that kept her alive...Laughing madly as he listened to the music of her screams..."Yes...Yes...SCREAM! All those who support the inferior and walk the path of blasphemy should be eradicated of their existance in the most painfull way possible...I don't care if I have to rip your frail body to shreads...If you have an essence that's THIS hard to get, then it must be valuable!"

Sailor NeoMoon's fuku began to break into ribbons, which barely covered her body...Her odango hairstyle was comming loose from the force that the psychotic gorgon was implying onto the helpless princess as she fully dehenshined...Then suddenly...It came to an abrupt halt...Chibiusa's body fell limply to the floor...Kurounmo's eyebrow raised a centimeter or two at the sight...Helios went from being fearfull to being taken aback in a matter of seconds...The Amazon Trio simply awed at the sight. The two children smiled as they reconised the figgure.

It was an older version of Chibiusa. She was much taller and her hair was a tad longer. She also was wearing a dress similar to Queen Serenity the first, only pink and silver...Their was no sleeves, only a pair of transparent, ruffled bands just ten centimeters above the elbows each had two layers. The hem of her dress had a silver embroidery, and on the back, there were a pair of angel wings with a light pink tint to them...So faint it could only be caught in the right lighting.

"Chibi...Usa?" Helios was confused, and very much shocked completely at the sudden turn of events.

"Wow! That's the little pumpkin who fought us long ago?" Tigers Eye was equaly shocked at the sight of the lady with the ghostly visage.

"She doesn't seem so chibi!" Fish eye remarked, examining her. "How did she go from 15 to 20 so quickly?"

"Mama!" Cried Yumetaira at once in surprise at the sight of the new figgure.

"Mama...? Then who's the..." Hawks Eye stopped and blinked, turning his gaze toword Helios who just sat there shocked at the form his maiden had taken.

"So you want my essence, huh? You can take it...Over my cold dead body..." responded the ghostly figgure.

Chibiusa's eyes slowly fluttered open as she saw her adult figgure...Nearly passing out from shock, the grown woman turned to her past self.

"I'm sorry I shocked you..." the pink haired woman told Chibiusa, smiling and helping her up. "Thank you for protecting my children...And for nearly risking your life to save my future husband...I'm sure he appreciates it."

"Husband?" Chibiusa's voice barely made it past her lips as she whispered that one single word.

"Nevermind, I shall explain later. For now, stand. Be brave as you are about to fight one of the many battles that could shift history..." the woman instructed, a warm smile formed on her lips directed at the shy, young senshi that stood before her.

Chibiusa nodded in understanding and went back to pick up her Moon Stick which she had dropped before she almost surrendered.

"Wait Maiden!" insisted the priest stopping her for a moment. "Kurounmo must be destroyed with the Golden Crystal...If you use the pink moon crystal...You'll not only die, but it will merely seal Kurounmo away so he can return later much more powerfull!"

The Princess nodded in understanding to the priest as he held out a hand and summoned the golden crystal...His horn dissapeared for the time being as his princess took it and smiled at him.

"Wish me luck?" she asked him, knowing that she may or may not see him ever again.

"Of course...Good luck...My maiden..." Helios reasured her, worrying weather or not his maiden would survive...Even in the pit of his heart, he felt a slight amount of doubt towords that possibility...Still, he had no way of stopping her...

As she slowly walked away from him, her civillian clothing faded forming ribbons which materialized her princess dress...Holding up the Golden Crystal, she got ready to fight...

Kurounmo sprouted demonic wings and flew up and away from the energy, hissing at the Princess. "I will not be defeated!"

Chibiusa...No, Princess Lady Serenity already had wings and was flying after Kurounmo...Yet she couldn't quite keep up with him...Meenwhile, her future self had picked up the Moon Stick.

"Wait...How exactly...Why did...Who..." Helios was lost for words as he could only stare at the woman before him.

"Ah, don't worry about me. I'll answer all your questions later...But for now...I have to assist your little maiden." The Lady told him. "It feels weird...But now I know what mom and dad went through when they met me."

The priest nodded, finaly understanding fully the woman's intentions. "I see...Will you be alright alone?"

"I don't know..." the woman responded, thinking of something..."While Kurounmo is distracted, you should free the others..."

The priest agreed fully with Chibiusa's older self. Simply answering with a "Yes."

Quickly, he went to the cluster of essences, and the two of them parted to complete their duties. Meenwhile, Princess Lady Serenity was having trouble keeping up with the gorgon...

"Coward! Stick around and fight!" the princess shouted. The gorgon smirked in response to that statement.

"Are you sure you want that, Miss Serenity?" Kurounmo casualy asked the princess flying up to him. "Fine then."

Princess Lady Serenity was forced back as a wave of dark energy threw her backwards, she struggled to keep her self in the air...Yet she held onto the Golden Crystal for dear life.

_'Don't fail me now...If I fail...Then Elusion will be destroyed...Mama...Papa...Everyone's counting on me!'_

Those comforting words Princess Lady Serenity told herself kept her going as she neared Kurounmo...Despite the damage she was taking. Yet she soon began to falter again as the wave of energy got much stronger...Then suddenly, her older self flew next to her and joined her in battle.

"...Eh?" she blinked, as she thought she saw Black Lady for a moment.

"What?! Impossible! Two Serenitys?!" Kurounmo exclaimed in pure surprise. "I can't believe it!"

Eventualy, Vesta and Pallas flew up to them, both in their princess forms, Vesta had wings that seemed to match a phoenix's, only made of flame. Pallas's wings were Owl's wings with a light blue tint...Both of them leant their power by calling out the very phrase that activates their powers.

_"Vesta Astral Power!"_

_"Pallas Astral Power!"_

Juno and Ceres also came, clad in their princess attire and wings. Juno's wings were green butterfly wings...Ceres had Wings that resembled leaves. Both also leant their power to defeat Kurounmo...

_"Juno Astral Power!"_

_"Ceres Astral Power!"_

Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka also flew to help the cause...All in their princess forms, with wings like the Astral Senshi...

Haruka's wings were Eagle Wings, Michiru's Wings were Scaley, but not quite draconic wings...They resembled the Fins on a Mermaid. Hotaru's wings were Succubus wings...Setsuna's wings were batlike. They all joined in and gave their power...

_"Uranus Planet Power!"_

_"Neptune Planet Power!"_

_"Saturn Planet Power!"_

_"Pluto Planet Power!"_

The two Serenity's were flying ahead, just slightly...Charged and ready to make the final blow.

"Ready?" Queen Lady Serenity asked her younger self, and at an instant, Princess Lady Serenity had nodded...Both pulled their strength forth at that moment...

_"Moon Eclipse Power!"_

They shouted simultaniously...Kurounmo's energy wave started to disolve much to his distraught disposition..."T-that's impossible!"

A seeringly blinding light filled Elusion...The Power of the Golden Crystal and the Pink Moon Crystal shone and combined through the skies...

Meenwhile, at the Palace...Peruru stood, alarmed...He, Luna and Artemis ran to the balconey to witness an Aurora that lit up against the moon, making the moon look Pink for a few moments...

"They did it..." Peruru whispered...Knowing that Kurounmo was finaly gone...

Behind him...Luna and Artemis morphed involuntarily into their human forms...And on the pillow meant for the cats...Diana had also became human, as she was now sleeping soundly on the pillow...Unaware of the change...Back in Elusion, The Astral Senshi, the Outer Planetary Senshi and the Amazon Trio were all wondering the same thing that Helios asked, worried for the safety of his maiden. "Where's Chibiusa?"

The Astral Senshi all looked down, as if to be mourning...Vesta looked up slightly, then sadly shook her head. The Priest understood and was grief-stricken over the loss.

_'No...'_

"I can't believe it...She's dead..." Hotaru's expression was downcasted significantly at the loss as well...

"Small Lady..." Setsuna mused in a grief-stricken tone.

"Her mother survived when she used her silver crystal...Why didn't her daughter?" asked Haruka, who was somewhat dismal, but trying to hide her emotion.

"Perhaps Kurounmo was too powerfull...Perhaps this time...We won...But yet we lost..." mused Michiru, also somewhat dismal at the thought...

"She's dead...I can't believe it..." the princelike priest just couldn't get over that his dear little maiden had died...His heart felt like it was shattering like a fragile eggshell...But...Eventualy it stopped feelign that way when suddenly, he heard a simple sentance spoke by Chibiusa who had just returned.

"What do you mean I'm dead?" asked the pink haired future queen from behind Helios.

Everyone turned around and surrounded Chibiusa, with exclamations of "Small Lady!", "Chibiusa!", "Pinky!" and the like...

All rejoiced as their Princess was alive and well...The Golden Crystal returned to it's true owner, and everybody was safe.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" the priest told his lovely maiden before he kissed her forehead softly, overjoyed that his maiden was still alive, safe, and sound.

"Aww...How cute...What a touching reunion." replied Chibiusa's Older self. "I'm sorry about the nightmares...Kurounmo attacked me while I was sleeping, and if it weren't for Helios, I wouldn't be here now."

"Who exactly...Are you?" asked Juno, out of pure curiosity, the other Astral Senshi were asking the same thing...And so were the Amazon Trio.

"Yeah, and why do you look like Chibiusa?" asked Fish Eye, somewhat curious...But somewhat suspicious to a fact that this was all pointing too.

"You don't notice the resemblence?" asked The Older Woman. "Pluto...Please, explain."

"Everyone...This is Small...I mean, Queen Lady Serenity of the Future." the Senshi of time introduced to the shocked spectators, Yumetaira and Taiyou ran up to Chibiusa and Helios, both exclaiming in joy and relief. "Mama!! Papa!!"

The future parents blinked in slight confusion...A red coloration forming along their faces at that moment...

"...Mom and Dad are going to kill me...Aren't they?" asked Chibiusa, flustered at this turn of events.

"They don't have to know." Setsuna reassured the two of them, also adding "It's better if they don't anyway."

Back at the Palace...Diana had joined Peruru to watch the sun rise on that faithfull morning...The Inner Planetary Senshi, King Endymion and NeoQueen Serenity were in the meeting room with the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu.

"We're back at the crystal Palace..." Mercury remarked, in slight confusion.

"Um...Anyone know what just happened?" asked Venus...

Nobody in the meeting room remembered what happened...And were expecting an explanation as soon as Princess Lady Serenity and the others got back...

Luckily, they didn't have to wait, as Luna, Artemis and Peruru explained the whole story to all who wanted to hear.

NeoQueen Serenity smiled at her husband, who smiled back at her. "Our little girl has grown up at last..."

"Yeah...Let's just hope that a little kid resembling her doesn't fall on her head anytime soon." Endymion remarked. "I don't think I'm ready to meet her future son...Or future daughter any time soon..."


	25. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to none other than Naoko Takeuchi

_**PSSM: Rise of the NeoMoon**_

Aftermath: 2 Years Later...

Cherry Blossom petals fluttered through the air on this glorious wedding day...Everyone, every senshi, sailor or otherwise was at the Hikawa Shrine for the wedding of Lady Diana, and Prince Peruru. There were not only senshi attending, but also the family members of this noble couple...Prince Peruru in the end decided not to become a dream priest, after hearing he couldn't spend the rest of his life with his love, Diana.

"I wish it could be changed...But...There are too many in the council who are strict about this law..." Apologized the priest. Even though Helios was the High Priest of Elusion, even he couldn't change the laws that had been set up by the Council of Maenads below him in ranking that had been set thousands of years ago. It was alright though, because there was one acception to the rules...In fact, it was manditory...The High Priest or High Priestess had to marry so that they could have at least one heir. Endymion was reluctant at first, but after hearing the news that his wife, NeoQueen Serenity was pregnant with another child, he accepted with a small amount of uneagerness to the fact that he was giving up his eldest daughter in marriage. Yet...He still had to wait a year, for his future wife was only 17...In one year, they would be married and ruling over Elusion together in peace...Chibiusa had eventualy shed herself of the title of "Small Lady" and is now called "Princess Lady Serenity". In doing this, she is no longer "Chibiusa" but simply Usagi.

At last, it was time to end the wedding...

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" announced Sailor Mars at last after vows were spoken, and everyone was waiting with everlasting impaitence. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Finaly it was the moment everyone waited for...As Peruru's lips caressed Diana's, everyone broke out into cheer and rejoiced the union. The two of them walked down the Isle together, arm in arm down the path covered with Cherry Blossoms.

There was some clamor in one of the isles...The Amazon Trio and the Amazon Quartet met up with the four senshi they met years ago...Triton, Charon, Atlas and Umbriel.

"Umbriel! You came!" Vesta exclaimed as she greeted her best friend with a hug.

"Of course I came. So did the others." replied Umbriel, smiling warmly at his friend. "Why would I not come to see you?"

Pallas giggled and said out of pure randomness "Umbriel and Vesta, sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S...You know the rest."

"Pallas...You're such a child." Ceres told her younger companion with a bit of disgust. "It's not your buisiness anyway."

"Well what about you? What about your 'friendship' with Hawks Eye?" asked Juno, teasing her comrade.

"What about it?" asked Ceres, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Hawks Eye wouldn't like any of you!" Fish Eye told them, despite being somewhat incorrect.

"What if he does?!" Tigers Eye retorted, starting up World War III amung the 11 of them. The Amazon Trio, The Astroid Senshi, Charon, Triton, Atlas and Umbriel all began fighting amungst themselves...Arguing and clamoring to see who was right.

Untill a brave outsider from the group called out, while pointing to an open space in the air...

"Hey look, a UFO!"

"What?! Where?!" Those two words stopped the fighting as everyone searched the skies for the "so-called" UFO...The one who announced the false UFO sighting was none other than Usagi herself...With her Princelike Priest at her side.

"Was that necessary?" Helios had to ask...Although he was only teasing her, and she knew that.

"Trust me. It was." Usagi replied with a smile...

Several years after the wedding, Usagi and Helios married, and had their two children, Yumetaira and Taiyou. The Dream World began a golden age which would last for milleniums, even after their deaths.

The Astroid Senshi and the Amazon Trio remained loyal to the Princess and the High Priest, but at the same time, each went to complete their own dream.

Vesta went to become a wildlife preserver and worked against the poor treatment of animals.

Pallas became a dentist, and found a way to make it so sugar didn't cause as many cavities.

Juno became a technician and she worked with a team of engineers to improve the lives of the citizens of Elusion.

Ceres became a fortune teller and many people came to her when in dire need. She was extremely accurate and there have been only three cases where her predictions haven't come true.

Fish eye and Triton teamed up to create the fashion line the two of them always dreamed of creating together.

Tigers Eye went on to become a cassanova, and search for "The Good Life".

Hawks Eye decided to date Ceres. It is unknown how successful their relationship was.

Umbriel and Vesta became more than friends, and eventualy, they started dating, while Umbriel had finaly set up the Library in the Sky he had always dreamed of creating.

Triton decided to let Ceres go and date Fish Eye from that point on, after eventualy comming out of the closet and finaly admitting he was gay.

Atlas persued Pallas from a distance and wished to himself that they could be more than friends. Eventualy, he became a Journalist, and his stories were abundant of usefull information...He made sure no yellow journalism existed in his papers.

Charon persued Juno, despite being violently rejected every time he tried to advance on her. Though he also learned from his Aunt Setsuna how to guard the Time Gate, just incase his Cousin, the New Sailor Pluto is unable to.

Eventualy NeoQueen Serenity gave birth to little Kousagi, and the four Inner Soldiers gave birth to the new Inner Senshi; "Ami", "Rei", "Mako" and "Mina".

Ami and Mako both had a twin sister...Despina was Ami's twin and Ariel was Mako's twin.

Ami became the New Sailor Mercury. Rei became the New Sailor Mars. Mako became the new Sailor Jupiter. Mina became the new Sailor Venus.

Despina became the new Sailor Neptune, Ariel became the new Sailor Uranus... Hotaru gave birth to the new Sailor Saturn, and Pluto gave birth to the New Sailor Pluto.

Diana and Peruru eventualy had a daughter named "Tsuki" who guided Yumetaira and Taiyou much like Diana did for Sailor NeoMoon.

Taiyou eventualy became Tuxedo Pegasus, and his sister, Yumetaira, became Sailor Elusion.

Any dream can be acomplished, any obstacle can be evaded. Never let go of your dreams, because there's always a way to complete them.

The story may be over...But it's not quite the end...But a beginning to a new story...And a new generation.

Author's note:

Ariel and Despina are the names of Neptune and Uranus's moons.

But yeah, the story IS over...But the rest continues with your imagination.


End file.
